Fairy Tail Utopia: Embrace The Light
by Rinne-Kami
Summary: Fairy Tail. A place with freedom and no restraints, within this guild lies one certain person. Still without freedom, still with restraints. Haunted by the past, plague in the present, and no commitment to the future.
1. Bright Skies And Dark Tides

**A/N:** Yo! I know that I'm going on a Hiatus in February, but it's not February yet is it?

Well, about this fic. I've been wanting to write one for a while now. I had originally planned this to be up at the beginning of March, but I had finished it a lot faster than I intended to. I didn't think it would be finished until February. But anyway. This fic, has some classic elements to it that you see around Fairy Tail/Naruto cross-overs I'll admit. But there's also some differences. Many people, when Naruto characters are in the Fairy Tail Universe, just stop at Naruto being in it. Well I've got four Naruto characters ready to enter, in fact one besides Naruto makes their debut this chapter. Hell why not, I'll tell you which four characters they are. They are Naruto (obviously), Sasuke, Gaara and Haku. Their magical powers and affiliations have been decided. I want a maximum of ten Naruto characters to enter the Fairy Tail World, but I can't think of who else I want. Perhaps you can.

How are you liking the name of the fic? I don't really like it, and I can't think of anything else at the moment. So the name may be subject to change.

Well, that's about all I can tell you at the moment. See you in however long it takes to read the chapter.

CURTAINS UP!

_

* * *

'So this is the Fairy Tail guild.'_ The brown eyed blonde, Lucy Heartfilia looked around at the massive hall at the entrance of the guild. She had tried so hard to finally make it here, and now that she had finally set her eye upon what she had dreamed of as a child, it was even more amazing than she had imagined it would be. The many mages sat comfortably littered around the hall, drinking alcohol and conversing with each other, telling their stories of their recent adventures. Some being more louder than others and less believable.

"Hey, Macao look. Another newbie." Wakaba pointed in the direction of the girl who just entered the guild hall with Natsu.

Macao turned to see her. "Quite a looker that one." Macao admitted, to receive a hard glare from the brown haired girl sat next to him, drinking alcohol literally by the barrel.

"Don't be trying anything funny with her. Or you'll have to deal with me." Cana glared hard at both of them, taking another 'sip' of her alcohol.

Lucy walked through the hall of the guild. Her idol Mirajane was waving her over. None of the other guild members even noticed her, it appeared even Natsu had forgotten about her. Sitting in the corner of a room yelling about something with Happy.

"Hey! My name's Mirajane, are you a new member? What's your name?" Mirajane sang out in a happy tune.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's so nice to meet you, Mirajane. Can I join Fairy Tail?" Lucy replied in an equally ecstatic voice. Looking upon Mirajane as if she was a god.

Mirajane ducked under the bar for a few seconds, return with a piece of paper and a pen. "Just your application and registration form. Please fill it out truthfully." Mirajane smiled at her.

Lucy picked up the pen. _'I soon as I sign this I am a Fairy Tail member!'_ Her mind was doing backflips in joy._ 'Okay, first question'_

Name – Lucy Heartfilia _'Okay easy one.'_ Lucy scribbled down her name.

Age – 17

Magic – Stellar Spirit Summoning _'Only natural they would want to know that.'_

Likes – Books, Stellar Spirits '_Okay, perhaps they want to know what you'd like for your birthdays.'_

Dislikes – My father _'Hmm. Can't think of why they'd want to know that.'_

Measurements – _'WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!_'

Lucy's cheeks tinted with red, she didn't want to go against what Mirajane had asked her to do. Grudgingly, she signed the area for where her measurements would be.

Lucy slid the form back to Mirajane, shuddering as she did so. Mirajane beamed at her like it was nothing. "Great, let me just get the stamp!" Mirajane took away the form, returning with a skip a few moments later, a stamp in her hand. "What colour would you like your stamp to be?"

"Pink." Lucy replied after a few moments thoughts.

Mira nodded. "Pink please." She spoke to the stamp, Lucy looked at her like she was crazy. "Where would you like your stamp?"

Lucy held out her left hand, the palm facing downwards. Mira pressed the stamp down hard on her hand. She removed it the pink Fairy Tail mark now visible on her hand. Lucy laughed in glee when she saw it. "So I'm a member now!"

Mira smiled widely and nodded. Lucy jumped in the air, punching it with her fist. She landed in front of Mira. "So are these all the members. I'd like to meet them all."

"These are most of them, Gray and Erza are on jobs right now. And you will probably never meet every member" Mira told her, looking out towards all the happy faces of the guild members.

"Why's that?" Lucy looked at Mira, puzzled by her response.

"In our Fairy Tail Guild, we have what we call mystery men. Four of them to be precise. We have Mistgun, who never shows himself to anyone besides the master. Gildarts who is away at the moment, and won't be back for a while. Then we have Fried Justine, he used to be quite a pleasant guy, me and him had done many requests together. But then he changed, I haven't seen him for about six months now." Mira looked a little saddened after that description.

"And the fourth one?"

"His name is Naruto. I've only met him once. The only person he talks to is the Master. He was nice when I spoke to him, but he appeared a bit on edge." Mira replaced her saddened expression with the smallest of smiles.

"Well I've heard of Mistgun, Gildarts and Fried. They've been frequently mentioned in the 'People-we'd-like-to-interview-and-discover' section of sorcerer's magazine. But the name Naruto is unknown to me." Lucy admitted. "Don't you know anything else about him?"

Mira shook her head slowly. "All I know is that one day Master told us we had a new member. Naruto was very young when he joined. I must have been about ten when he joined."

"So he's been here a long time. And no one's spoken to him." Lucy was quite astounded by the information.

Mira nodded now. "He keeps himself to himself, as I said before he is a nice guy if you can get him to speak to you. But I can't help but wonder if he's hiding something."

_**-Break-**_

The final foundations of the building had been quickly destroyed. He stood at the top of the rubble staring into the distance, his spiked black hair swayed lazily in the wind. His long black cloak doing a similar thing. _'Ogre Stomp dark guild. Pathetic, but still, better to get rid of them early then let them develop into something stronger.'_ He reached into the pocket of his darkened silver pants. Taking out a list, a list of the Dark Guilds in area. He crossed off Ogre Stomp off his list, placing it back into his pocket, he dusted debris off his loose low v-neck black shirt.

"Captain." He turned, one of the Rune Knights accompanying him was kneeling on the ground, bowing towards him. "All members of the Dark guild Ogre Stomp are present and accounted for. Shall we take them into custody?"

"Yes. Is the report on today's activities ready?" He asked the kneeling man. Said man nodded, throwing to him a lengthy report.

He looked through it, scanning to make sure every detail was filled in. "Good. Deliver it post haste. Tell the council it is coming from the Captain of the 2nd Division of Magical Law Enforcement, Sasuke Uchiha. They will read it immediately. Have the other Rune Knights take the criminals to justice."

"Yes sir!" The Rune Knight caught the report and in an instant he was off. Leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke turned back around to where he was previously looking. He could see it, from this height, from this distance he could still see it. _That_ guild. It haunted him, it taunted him. And he could do nothing about it. It was a legal registered guild, he would need a warrant to take it down. And despite their ever decreasing popularity with the Magic council, everyone else loved them.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he continued to stare out the guild, anger and irritation growing in every cell of his body. "Fairy Tail. One day you will slip up, and I will be there on that day. And I will take great pleasure in taking you down."

_**-Break-**_

"So what do you think his magic is?" Lucy couldn't stop thinking about this mystery man, Naruto. He was...well, a mystery. Mira didn't have any of the answers she wanted, but she had to get the questions out of her system.

"So you've taking quite a liking to our Naruto, have you?" A laugh was heard next to her. A small aged man stood on the bar. Dressed in orange clothing with a white and orange striped hat on his balding white haired head. A small staff in his hand. "A lot of people do. We once had a request for him to marry a girl as a job." He laughed loudly again.

"M-Master Makarov!" Lucy was alarmed, he was one of the strongest Mages of the age. One of the ten wizard saints, the strongest mages on the continent. "I-It's not that, its just."

"Its alright." Makarov flapped his hand up and down repeatedly, gesturing her to hush. "You can ask him yourself. He's on his way."

The whole guild silenced, staring wide eyed at Makarov. Who returned their looks with a smile. Smiles began growing on the guild members faces. The guild members began cheering, conversing happily about the impending arrival with excitement and anticipation.

"Naruto's returning!"

"Its been three weeks hasn't it!"

"Well its shorter than his last departure, how long was that, 3 and a half months!"

"This time I'll make him fight me!" Natsu was screaming for the fight he desperately wanted.

_'He's very popular. Despite the fact no one speaks to him?'_ Lucy looked around at the reactions of the Guild Members, how happy and excited they were.

The doors to the guild opened, suddenly Lucy felt sick, insecure. Like every positive feeling should possibly have was sucked out of her. She looked around, she wasn't the only one experiencing it.

Every member of the guild was shaking in fear. Even Natsu had quietened down. They all appeared to shy to look at anything but the ground they stood on. Lucy forced herself against the urge, looking at Makarov. Who was completely fine.

The light tapping of footsteps approached. Lucy lost all her strength, her eyes clenched shut. She was so afraid and so tired. Her very soul felt empty. The feet walked right past her and stopped. Before moving once again towards her.

"Master. I'm going on this job." The voice was calm, devoid of any humour, anger or sadness. Completely blank, but not a cold voice.

"Very well Naruto. Stay safe." The Master seemed rather cheerful while everyone else cowered.

The patting of feet on ground was slowly faded. "I always am." The voice spoke from a distance. Lucy heard the doors of the guild closed, suddenly she had control of her body again, her confidence in herself returned. She looked around, everyone else seemed to be doing the same thing. As if everyone was waking from a nightmare. Every person's body had a gleam of sweat to it. Besides Makarov, who continued to stare blankly at the Guild entrance doors.

The guild members began laughing, their spirits perked up. All laughing as if nothing had happened. "That's our Naruto! Always the mysterious one!" Lucy heard the yells of appreciation for him.

"What in the world was that?" Lucy asked Makarov while looking at the gleeful guild members. "It was as if his very appearance sucked the positivity out of everything."

"That was some of his magic." Makarov eyes darted to her, as if expecting her absolutely astounded reaction. "His _**Disphoria**_ magic. Or the ability to manipulate the negative emotions of people, animal and environment."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "N-Negative emotions?"

Makarov nodded. "Yep. Rage, Sadness, Fear, Neglect, Vulnerability. Every bad feeling you can name he can control."

"That's so dangerous!" Lucy exclaimed loudly. This guy could beat people without making them fight. He could instil fear of his mere presence. "_**Disphoria**_. It sounds a lot like _**Charms**_ magic."

Makarov nodded again. "Except unlike _**Charms**_ if the target discovers that they have placed under the magic it isn't cancelled out. That is partially the reason why _**Disphoria**_ magic is near illegal."

Lucy couldn't think if she could be any more shocked. Bora had used a charms magic against her, but if he had the same magic as Naruto. She shuddered at the thought. "But wait. You said partially the reason why it is nearly illegal. What's the other half?"

Makarov sighed, "Maybe he won't like me telling you this. But you're new, so you deserve to know how he joined."

"It started nine years ago. Everyone was away at the time doing jobs. The S-Class promotion exam was on, you see."

_**Flashback-Break-**_

Makarov paced the floors of the hall of his guild. How bored he was, he was hating the sound of his feet patted against the ground. Everything was much to quiet for his liking, how he longed for something interesting to happen.

The doors to his guild opened slowly. Makarov looked around to the door with surprise and curiosity. A small figure step through into the guild. A small boy, barely older than nine. Stood, exhaustion and fatigue, as well as distress was written across his face. His eyes were puffy and red. But Makarov could see the bright blue eyes under it. The blond hair on his head was messy and uncombed. Clothes ragged and unfitting.

The boy dragged his feet, shuffling into the hall. He stared at Makarov. Makarov felt a twinge in his heart when he gazed upon the boy. "Who are you, boy?" Makarov approached him slowly.

He heard the boy sniffle, tears welling in his puffy red eyes. "Please." He whispered in a soft, begging tone. His eyes began closing.

Makarov darted forward. Catching the boy before his body hit the ground. He checked for breathing, it was ragged, but steady. The boy had only lost consciousness.

Lifting the boy up. Makarov carried him up the stairs to the hospital wing on the second floor. _'This boy needs rest.'_ He looked down at the boy's sleeping form, he looked only slightly more peaceful.

_**-Break-**_

They boy's eyes fluttered open. "Stay calm, you're in the Fairy Tail hospital wing. You've been asleep for a few hours." Makarov placed a hand softly on the boy's shoulders, he looked him in the eyes. The boy stared back in confusion.

"Y-You. You're really worried about me. But I'm not making you do it. Why?" The boy asked, it was obvious in his eyes that he was freaked out.

"Because. You remind me of my grandson, he also has blond spikey hair. Wait, what did you mean that you're not the one making me worried?" The boy didn't make sense, of course he was the one making Makarov worried.

"M-My magic. It lets me control peoples negative emotions. Worry is one of them." The boy seemed hesitant to answer.

Makarov was shocked. _'He can control peoples negative emotions. Could this be a branch of the ancient Nirvana?'_ Makarov had heard of that Nirvana. Being able to switch light and dark, good and evil. With his magic, this boy could turn even the most warm, light-hearted person into a stone cold killing maniac.

"Where did you come from, my boy?" Makarov had to continue the conversation with him. This boy was too interesting to just leave alone.

"T-The magic council." The boy looked fearful of Makarov.

He was right to do so. Makarov stepped away from the boy's side. Fairy Tail and the Magic Council never did see eye to eye, perhaps this boy was a spy. They would know that Makarov would never turn away someone so young. "W-Why are you here?" This time Makarov was hesitant.

The boy looked close to crying. "I-I needed to get away. I couldn't handle the screaming anymore!" The boy grasped his head in what appeared to be pain. As his eyes clenched shut, tears poured out from them. His cries mixed in with shrieks of pain.

Makarov was back at the boy's side. He couldn't bare to see one so young suffer. "Please calm down. You need to tell me. What are you talking about?" Makarov stroked the boy's hair gently. It seemed to calm him down.

"T-The council. They used to have me go with their armies. They went to Dark Guilds. They-They would make me use my magic to make the Dark Guilds cry. To make them weak. Then they would take them down." The boy sniffled once or twice.

Makarov felt for the boy, who knows what horrors he had seen. _'So young, and being used by the council. They have sunk to a new low.'_

"I didn't want to do it anymore." The boy continued. "So I ran away. I heard there was some good guilds in the area. So I went looking for one. I found your guild, it looked nice. The council was always talking about Fairy Tail. The stories made me smile and laugh."

Makarov smiled down at the boy, who smiled back weakly. "You're going to kick me out, aren't you?"

"No, my boy." Makarov smiled gently, patting the boy on his head. "You're safe now. My Fairy Tail guild will keep you safe. Become apart of this family."

The boy seemed to perk up a lot, his smile widened, baring all his teeth. Makarov noticed those two, he was even further shocked. He was beginning to think his old heart can't take much more. How sharp and elongated those two teeth were. _'Impossible. He can't be one of them as well.'_

"What is your name boy?" Makarov asked him. This boy could reach unimaginable height. If only he had the right person to guide him.

The boy wiped his tears from his eyes. He held out his hand towards Makarov. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

Makarov smiled, he took the boy's hand into his own. And shook it gently. "Hello Naruto. I am Master Makarov. This is my guild, Fairy Tail. I'd like to welcome you into it."

_**-Break-**_

"Oh wow!" Lucy looked to the doors. The boy was long gone. "He was a member of the council."

Makarov nodded. "He was. A very important player in their game I might add. Causes us quite a bit more bother as well."

"Why's that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You see, Naruto learned some of their secrets. Things they don't want people to know. Especially us. Their always after him, trying to re-recruit him or arrest him. So he's very careful with his work. That and I think there's something he's not telling me about his past, before he was in the council. He's hiding something." Makarov informed her. He didn't want to suspect Naruto, but it was obvious he was hiding something.

Lucy looked to the small man. "If he causes you more bother. Why not just kick him out. You know, make him leave."

The whole guild silenced once again, they stared at Lucy in shock. Sweat dripped down Lucy's back. She could feel the magical aura behind her. She saw the veins on Makarov's forehead bulge. Anger evident in his eyes. Lucy took a few steps away from him, just to be on the safe side.

"Kick him out? Make him leave?" Makarov's voice was harsh, filled with rage. "He is family. And under no circumstances do you push away family."

Lucy was panicking, she had just pissed off one of the strongest mages on the continent. She didn't know what to do.

"Besides." Makarov's voice suddenly changed to a calmer voice, a wide smile present on his face as he looked at her. "Fairy Tail has never been one to be scared by the council or their rules. So screw them!" He laughed hard.

The entire guild erupted in celebrations. A celebratory fist was thrown, followed by another, then another 2, then another 13. Eventually the whole guild turned into one huge mass brawl, but the guild members were still smiling, some even laughing in good sport as they were punched in the face.

Lucy looked at the scene in front of her in wonder. '_What an interesting guild.'_ Was Lucy's only thought as she watched the brawl escalating into the use of magic. Lucy laughed at the scene. She knew she was going to like it here. Fairy Tail was filled with many wonders and mysteries. Things she'd like to discover, perhaps even record as inspiration for her novel.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was it? Quite personally I find it enjoyable, about 8/10 in my honest opinion. But hey. I should really be updating my other stories rather than writing new ones. But I really wanted to write this, and it's turned me off that Hiatus a little bit.

Naruto's magic. Allow me to explain it. I played on the Kyuubi's ability to detect negative emotions, I enjoyed that ability. It's not Naruto's only magic, as mages can have more than one magic style. Some are secrets from the Magic Council, some are his own magic abilities. Sasuke's magic will be shown soon, and I'm deciding on another magic ability for him, but I'm not sure whether or not to give it to him. I have a huge list of negative emotions by the way.

I'm going to update Becoming The Legend and The Best Years Fly y Quickly next so stay tuned, I'll probably update all my stories first day of March anyway. I'll start doing Guild cards for the Naruto characters soon. But not now, we don't know enough about them yet.

If you want to suggest pairings go ahead.

Well, that's about it.

Till next time.

Rinne-Kami, Out!


	2. The Eternal Rivals

**A/N:** Yo! Well, I'm quite surprised that I managed to get this up before February, but that doesn't matter now, because of the popularity of this fic, I've been put of my Hiatus. (Do you guys actually read A/Ns, BTW?). Sorry, anyway that me tell you how popular this became. In the span of the three days the first chapter was up, it received 57 Favourites, 51 Alerts, 1260 hits, 13 reviews (which is the most reviews I've had from any of my stories in on chapter) and became a member of two communities. OMG WOW. That is impressive, thanks you guys, a very very, VERY shiny penny to each of you. Allow me to answer some of the reviews no please.

Werewolf2300 - Thank you for being my first reviewer! :)

ddcj1990 - Thank you! :)

mr. uruboros - Thanks man! :)

Liger01 - the minimum is going to be 10 Naruto characters, fairly small number, and they are going to be spread out, not all in Fairy Tail Guild.

ArashiRenden23 - I think we've already spoken about all this, yes XD

stranger109 & wolfy141 - both of you offering Naruto/Erza or Naruto/Mira, but which one, I'm more inclined to go with Mira, just that I've seen a lot more Naruto/Erza fics aboot.

Libello - wow, my first hefty review for this fic. :) I'm taking Naruto/Erza into consideration at the moment, I haven't really read pairings FT/N Crossovers so I don't really know what I'm looking for in the pairing, I've read one, it's in my favourites list somewhere, that was pretty good. And thanks for your review! XD

Well, I won't waste anymore of your time. See you in however long it takes for you to read the chapter.

_

* * *

'A very easy job.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he began his trek towards his job's location. His blonde bangs framing his face swaying with every step, as well as his long orange jacket, lined with black flames along the bottom of the jacket around his knees. The rest of his attire consisted of loose, black clothing that covered his arms and legs, being strapped down by red bands and his pants being tied into bandages around his shins, into black sandals. Three whiskers adorned each cheek, his piercing blue eyes staring down the road, being covered slightly by his free to hand spiky bangs along his forehead.

_'Helping to move precious antiques. Not a problem for my __**Clone**__ magic, I'll be finished with this and back to the guild with the next few hours.'_ Naruto continued to himself in his mind. He missed being away from the guild. Makarov had saved his life, without him, Naruto didn't know what could have happened.

He smiled at thoughts of the guild. Natsu roaming it's hall for a fight. Gray comically dropping all his clothes from nowhere. Erza beating both of them to a pulp.

Naruto sighed in content. _'A great place. If only Makarov had found me before the magical council, then...'_

"_Papa Cyclione! Why are you telling me to leave?"_

"_Because Naruto, my son. I'm having a guest, and he isn't very comfortable around humans. Wait for me over there."_

"_But I'm not a human, I'm a Dragon, just like you!"_

"_Maybe one day, my son. But for now you are too small and too pink. Now please wait over there. I'll collect you when my guest is gone."_

"_Alright dad."_

_..._

"_Why are you here boy? What are you doing waiting out here in the forest? Come, I'll take you to the Magic Council, they'll know what to do."_

Naruto shook the thoughts from his mind, those were private, things he hadn't told even Makarov, things he didn't like to even think about. "You dare use my own style of Magic against me, Sasuke?" Naruto looked over to his right, sure enough out of the shadow of a tree, came Sasuke Uchiha, Captain of the 2nd Division of Magical Law Enforcement. A smirk prominently set on his face, framed perfectly by long raven black bangs, with spikes at the back of his head. A full black jacket similar to his resting around his body. Darkened silver pants wrapped into bandages around his shins just the same as him. A low v-neck black shirt as his clothing for his upper body underneath the jacket, the jacket's sleeves covering up to his hands. Which were presently clapping together.

"Well done. You noticed more faster than I expected, but you know how the magic works, so it's no surprise." Sasuke spoke in a friendly voice towards him, despite they were on opposing sides. "Your _**Disphoria**_ magic, my _**Euphoria**_ magic. Is there really a difference between the two of them?"

"A big one." Naruto replied in a less then friendly voice than Sasuke. "Both _**Disphoria**_ and _**Euphoria**_ are the only descending branches of the ancient _**Nirvana**_, the magic used by the Nirvit, so we share sister magic. But _**Disphoria**_ and _**Euphoria's**_ use are completely different. My _**Disphoria**_ is the manipulation of Negative emotions; Hate, Anger, Rage, Sadness, Repentance, Guilt, etcetera. While your _**Euphoria**_ is the manipulation of Positive emotions; Love, Joy, Glee, Acceptance, Compassion, Happiness, Admiration, and the like."

Sasuke's cocky smirk widened. "So you've learned the secrets. But the way you describe it, you make Euphoria sound so useless. Surely you know the danger that Love holds. I could turn you into such a Narcissist that you would find this world not good enough for yourself, and make you take your own life. Or I could make you so Daring that you'd charge absent mindedly into an armada. You see, Naruto. That's why our magic is absolute, I told you what I could do, but you can't stop me now you've found out. That is why _**Charms**_ magic is so weak."

"Actually we are completely immune to each other's magic." Naruto commented. "We can spot when we are under their influence easily. And our opposing magic cancels each other out."

Sasuke began clapping again. "Well, I'm impressed. Turns out you're not as idiotic as the rest of that sorry excuse you call a guild." Naruto's brow furrowed, Sasuke smirking at the reaction. "Struck a nerve, did I?"

Naruto silently glared at Sasuke, he wouldn't boost that man's ego with a response. "So what's the new favourite pet of the Magic Council doing here? Are you going to try and force me to rejoin the council?"

Sasuke scoffed lightly, placing one hand on his hip, letting the other dangle freely. "Fortunately for the Magic Council's former favourite pet, I'm in the area strictly for Council business. I'm here dealing with a Dark Guild. Have you heard of Ogre Stomp?"

Naruto nodded. "A small guild, a fair few strong members, we've been monitoring them in case they try anything."

"Well don't worry, their 'strong' members were taking down, along with the rest of the guild. Their HQ has been destroyed as well. You just happened to be venturing to close to the sight, so I thought I'd stop and say hi." Sasuke smirked continued to grow, now being to show part of his teeth. "And what about you? On some ridiculous job for that ridiculous guild you call Fairy Tail?"

Naruto growled deeply, anger becoming visible in his exhaling breath, his teeth sat on display to Sasuke, prominently the two sharpened Canines, like that of fangs.

Sasuke's smile retreated into a smaller lip sealed smile, his eyes closed slightly in amusement, cocking his head slightly to the left. "Oh, baring the fangs of the Dragon at me, are you?" He laughed lightly. "They don't scare me, Naruto. I look at them enough when I see that stupid grin that that idiot Natsu owns in magazines, newspapers and the reports the Magic Council gets."

"Do not insult my guild or it's mages anymore." Naruto anger was rising, he hadn't felt so full of it in a long time.

"YOUR Guild. It is Makarov's guild, the only person in that guild that deserves respect." Sasuke spoke amused, amused at the look he received from Naruto. "Are you going to try to fight me, Naruto? Don't you remember my Magic?"

"_**Copy Wheel Eye**_. The ability to instantly copy any opposing magic the user faces temporarily, considered a very rare lost magic. It's pros, even lost magic can be learned instantly, including _**Dragon Slayer**_ magic. It gives the user the maximum spells for the magic, except for _**Dragon Force Mode**_, giving the user perfect control over the magic. It's cons, the copied magic is only of use to the user for 1 hour, after that the user instantly forgets everything about the magic, and to make room for the rapid influx of information, the mind temporarily forgets how to write. Meaning you can't write the secrets of the magic down, and no way anyone could remember all the information to conjure the spell simply by being told everything with such a short time span." Naruto looked at the impressed smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Very good. You know when to do your research. Now what's it going to be? Try your luck and finally beat me in a fight, or walk away?" Sasuke smirked, his eyes flashed from their onyx black to a blood red, the black tomoe position perfectly around his pupil.

"Is the option of walking away really valid?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shaking his head was his reply. Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. "Very well."

"Do you know what we are known as around Magnolia, even around Fiore? We are known as 'The Rivals', because of our constant battles. One thing I know is, that I won't except anyone as my rival if they walk away from a fight." Sasuke continued, speaking to an eyes shut Naruto, who listened intently.

His eyes snapped open, magical aura burst out of his body, Sasuke countered with the release of his own aura. The auras collided with each other, a powerful burst of energy exploded from the collision, blowing everything back except for the two soon to be combatants. The combating auras filled the forest, widening their range.

"Make your move." Sasuke smirked, he needed a challenge.

_**-Break-**_

_'Hmm. Which of these is suitable for mage performing their first request?'_ Lucy's eyes scanned over the notice board, looking for an easy job, one she could complete easily and build confidence in herself as a successful, job completing mage.

A powerful magical aura flooded into the hall, everyone was on edge. This aura seemed to be fighting with itself, like good and bad fighting for supremacy. _'What incredible magical aura!'_ Lucy stared out of the hall's entrance, where the aura was leaking in from. "What the hell is that?" She finally shouted aloud. She looked at Makarov, who while everyone was startled by the sudden ferocious magical aura, he sat quite immune to it.

"That, my dear girl, is the effect when two eternal rivals are about to meet in combat." Makarov informed the new blonde girl. But he could recognise both of the ingredient magical auras that made up this very potent aura. "It appears Naruto has gotten himself in another fight with Sasuke." He informed everyone aloud, many seemed to calm down, some even looking relieved.

However, Lucy's eyes went wide. "Sasuke, as in THE Sasuke Uchiha?" She near shouted at Makarov.

Makarov's eyebrow rose in suspicion, yet he nodded nonetheless. "Do you know him?"

Lucy's cheeks went a bright red, the ground becoming very interesting to her. "Not personally." She mumbled. "But he is always ranked in the top three 'Mages-you'd-want-as-a-boyfriend' section in the Sorcerer's Magazine." She pulled out a magazine, showing Makarov the article, a picture of Loke from his own guild in first place, followed by the raven haired boy, Sasuke in second, with Blue Pegasus' Hibiki Laytis in a close third. All three mages were miles ahead of the other contestants.

"Oh I see!" Makarov spoke enthusiastically, snatching the magazine from Lucy's grip, flicking through the pages. "Got a little crush on him have ya? Hey, I wonder where I am on this list?"

Lucy's blush intensified, "I-It's not like that." She stammered out.

Makarov slammed the closed magazine down, clearly frustrated. "Well, just ignore the aura. It will go away in a bit. Just find yourself a nice easy job to do." His frustration quickly changed into a large smile.

Lucy smiled in return, giving him a quick nod. She turned to the notice board and began hunting for a job she could do.

"LUCY!" She was tackled to the ground by the rose haired Natsu, he sat on top of her, grinning at her madly. "Let's go on a job! That magical aura got me all pumped up!"

Lucy struggled under his weight. "Get off me and I can pick a job to go on then!" She grunted out, trying to push the young Dragon Slayer off of her.

Natsu's grin continued to grow. "No need. I already got us a job! Lookie here, see! 200,000 Jewels and all we have to do is get a book! It will be a cinch!"

"That doesn't mean you can continue to sit on me!" Lucy finally threw the boy off her, she quickly picked herself up, dusting herself off. She swiped the job request from the floored Natsu's hand. Reading it over.

_'He's right, 200'000 Jewels just to get a book, but what's the catch?'_ Lucy continued reading over the request, reading more of the finer details. _'Oh no!'_ She mentally jumped.

Natsu had stood up by this time, looking at the startled look on her face. "What's up with you?"

"The person who has the book. Duke Everlue." Lucy shuddered at his name.

"Who is he?" Natsu was stumped.

"He is one of the biggest perverts around! I'm not so sure about this job now." Lucy finished quietly, wrapping herself in her arms for some form of protection.

"But Lucy. 200'000 Jewels." Natsu whined out loud. "Think of what you could do with that."

Lucy placed a finger to her lip, she could pay her first rent of her new apartment with it, with some money left over for spending and saving. "Fine." She eventually agreed. "But were splitting it 75 to 25."

"Deal, but what are we going to do with the other 199'900 Jewels?" Natsu grabbed her hand, shaking it violently.

Lucy face palmed, dragging her hand slowly down her face. "No I meant 75% to 25%."

Natsu's mouth formed a perfect circle. "Oh, then why didn't you just say so. Now let's roll! Happy!"

"AYE SAH!" Natsu's blue cat screamed, flying on it's wings towards the two. Natsu sped off, not thinking to let go of Lucy's hand, began dragging her along behind him.

"Although." Natsu called to Lucy behind him. "I don't know how much you can buy with 25%."

"I'M GETTING THE 75%!" Lucy shrieked to the rose haired boy. "HOW CAN SOMEONE SO STRONG BE SO STUPID?"

_**-Break-**_

_'What an annoying magic this guy has.'_ Naruto cursed in his mind, his clothes dirtied, his body battered, bruised and cut. He looked up from his kneeling position to see his opponent, also on one knee, bruised and beaten, but nearly as much as himself. Naruto gritted through his teeth._ 'He's a master at hand-to-hand combat, so he forces you to use magic. I can only imagine if this guy was allied with a Dark Guild.'_

"I was hoping to try out you're _**Dragon Slayer**_ magic, but in our fights you always stick to _**Clone**_." Sasuke chuckled, he looked up to see Naruto staring at him, he panting much more heavily than himself. Sasuke rose to his feet, now being able to look down at Naruto, both figuratively and literally. "You were right. Our _**Disphoria**_ and _**Euphoria**_ magic cancelled each other out. A lesson that will be well remembered."

Naruto continued to kneel on the ground, with one eye closed he looked up to Sasuke. "Glad I could help." He panted out.

"Oh, you did." Sasuke chuckled lightly. "These Dark Guilds I've been ordered to eliminate have been such a bore lately. All so weak. I needed a challenge, a challenge you presented. You've gotten better. Thank you for the fight." Sasuke gave a quick nod, before he began walking away, a slight limp to his walk.

"So is that it?" He heard Naruto call from behind him, he turned his head to face him. "You come and fight me, then just take off once you've assumed you've won?" Naruto now had struggled up to his feet, standing eye level with Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at him impassively, readopting his work persona, he rarely showed emotion to his fellow Magic Council members. Only Naruto would see his more playful side. "Naruto, you know the phrase; What goes around, comes around?"

Naruto gave a nod in understand.

"Well that phrase has never been more true than with me. If you want to continue this fight, I will go full out. I'll send you back to your pathetic guild piece by piece." Sasuke threatened him, his eyes widening slightly at the end of his sentence.

"You're lucky that I can't continue this fight, I have a job to do. Otherwise I would have gone full out as well." Naruto's eyes widened at his own threat in retaliation to Sasuke's.

The two glared at each other for a few more seconds, both turning to face the other way. They both left in their respective directions, leaving their battlefield in no better condition than themselves.

Everything within their vicinity was destroyed, debris from cracked Earth and wrecked Trees scattered across the field. Craters, placed in random places where they had connected.

Their fights would always be like this, they would meet in the most awkward of circumstances for some mundane reason, as if they were naturally attracted to each other like the opposite ends of magnets. They would fight, destroying whatever was in their way. Their fights would also end with Sasuke winning by a minuscule margin. And then both would leave, as if nothing had happened, but it was how they would leave which was worth noting.

They would both walk away from their fight, battered, bruised or cut. But they would always leave with the smallest of smiles present on their faces. One of satisfaction and acknowledgement.

_**-Break-**_

Makarov sat in his office on the second floor, the mail had just been delivered to him by the darling Mirajane. _'She's so much more cuter now.'_ He giggled perversely to himself. He lifted the stack of envelopes, he sighed, beginning to flick through them, throwing them gently back on his desk.

_'Bill, bill, bill, expulsion, bill, bill, lifetime ban, bill, bill, bi-'_ He stopped himself mid thought. This wasn't a bill. He looked at the insignia at the front. It formed the shape of wide eyes with slitted pupils. and a large grinning mouth filled with shark like teeth, around it was a string of thorn like patterns, overlapping and going underneath parts of the make shift face.

_'Demon Mist Guild.'_ Makarov recognised the insignia immediately. A prominent guild south of Magnolia, set near the waves and with a forest. The humid nature caused the fog to be fairly thick, and when it became trapped in the forest it just made it worse. The fog completely blinding everyone who didn't already know how to co-ordinate themselves through it. _'What could they possibly want?'_

Makarov tore open the packaging, letting the letter slide out. He read through the contents of the letter quickly. Then again but more slowly. Then once more to make sure he knew what it was saying.

_'Demon Mist wants an alliance with Fairy Tail?'_ Makarov clutched his head in horror, he didn't scream out in horror, that would have only scared everyone who was still at the guild.

He trembled, looking over the letter again. He recalled Demon Mist's Guild Master, Zabuza Momochi. A young man, an angry man. The type who would rather get things done quickly and neatly and if he could with his own two hands rather than stalling things.

His magic suited his personality. The gruesome _**Beheader**_ Magic. It enabled him to transform any of his limbs in large butcher's cleavers. He had seen the swords in action, the cut through other steel like butter. This ability was doubled as a healing power for Zabuza, as when he mowed down his foes, the cleavers would absorb the blood and iron, allowing to speed up his own Mitosis levels, making him heal faster from wounds, sometimes even enabling him to regrow limbs.

Makarov shuddered, the boy would always be smiling gleefully as he sliced down his opponents, laughing when they were incredibly strong. _'Why would he want an alliance now?'_ He questioned himself, he was beginning to think it was a fake, or a prank. When he remembered the recent activity of the Dark Guilds.

The Balam Alliance. An alliance between the three of the four most powerful Dark Guilds; Tartaros, Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis. The Dark Guild, Raven Tail, the guild created by his own son Ivan, continuing to remain and work independently. With all the smaller Dark Guilds giving their allegiance to those three as well.

_'Perhaps Zabuza wants to get in on the Alliance of Light?'_ Makarov wondered, he and a few of the other Guild Masters had been creating an alliance of their own to combat the Balam Alliance. As of now they only had Five members; Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Cait Shelter and Lamia Scale, and that wasn't nearly enough to battle all the guild involved with the three in the Balam Alliance. '_More allies the better.'_ Makarov smiled, he began working on a letter of acceptance to Zabuza and letters of notification to the other Guild Masters involved in the Alliance of Light.

_**-Break-**_

Naruto arrived at his job. The old woman in charge approached him, a scolding look present in her aged eyes.

"You're late! Where have you been? There's only one of you? What does Makarov think he's playing at?" She bombarded him with angry questions.

"I apologise for being late Madam." Naruto quickly apologised, Sasuke's _**Euphoria**_ would really come in handy now. "I was detained. Master Makarov played no part in the reason I was late. As for the number of hands you need, well how many do you need?"

The woman looked at him sceptically. "Ten. I need Ten pairs of hands, I'd like to get all this moved within the hour." She pointed over to the large pile of antiques, some looking very ancient.

Naruto nodded, before closing his eyes. "_**Clone.**_" He muttered aloud.

10 exact replicas of himself appeared, literally jumping out of his body. The old woman looked astounded. "These are solid Clones, made from parts of my magical power being separated from my body. They can lift all the antiques, and they don't talk, so they aren't distracted." Naruto quick a small smile to the woman. Who looked very apologetic.

"I'm so sorry my boy. What a fabulous magic you have, how many more can you make?" She asked.

"As many as I want." Naruto told her plainly, looking away to his clones, who had already begun to move the antiques.

"Well why don't you make some more, then me and you can put our feet up." The old woman laughed hard. Naruto shrugged, before forming another 50 clones, they were soon all away moving the woman's possessions.

The woman gasped in amazement and appreciation. "How 'bout a spot of tea?" She spoke friendly towards the only Naruto who wasn't lifting anything.

"Thank you." Naruto gave another small courteous smile.

The old woman waved him to follow her. "Lets go inside then." She began dragging him inside, Naruto slightly surprised by her strength. "You know, my granddaughter would just love you. She always had a thing for the bad boys, but you seem like a little bit of both, plus you've got the looks."

Naruto sighed, mentally blocking out the old woman's rant, nodding slightly to show that he was still 'paying attention'. _'This is going to be the longest hour of my life.'_ Naruto mentally whined, watching the old woman's never ceasing to move lips.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? In my honest opinion it deserves at least a 9.5/10, and I'm not trying to said self-centred or egotistic, but it was a damn fun chapter to write. I hope it was as fun to read.

We see quite a lot, so let me break it down to you, old skool. We see Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, their not really friends, but their not really enemies either, kinda really just like rivals. Their magic was the key factor here. Okay, in the canon, Naruto is hated by the villagers, his very presence brings out the negative emotions of people, correct, while Sasuke on the other hand, everyone adored, everyone loved him, everyone was just so positive about him. See where I'm getting at? I was gonna give Euphoria to Hinata, but I decided I don't want her in the fic at the moment.

It's going by canon, but I don't want to focus on Natsu to much, he's an important charcter, so we may see what he's doing now and again, but right now it Naruto centric, then Sasuke/Natsu centric. I quite enjoyed Sasuke's role in the story so far, I hope you guys did as well. I have a question for you guys? Should Sasuke remain with the council or shouldn't he, if he doesn't he doesn't have to go to Fairy Tail, he can go to any guild he/you wants. Leave me a comment or PM me asking any questions about anything to do with the fic.

Hold the phones! Zabuza is not one of the 10 people I mentioned about being in Fairy Tail, you'll see why in the upcoming chapters. I'm going to do guild cards for both Sasuke and Naruto now. So...

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_  
_Age: 18_  
_Affiliation: Fairy Tail Guild_  
_Occupation: S-Class Mage_  
_Likes: Makarov _  
_Dislikes: Fairy Tail Bad Mouthers_  
_Magic:_  
_**Disphoria** - A lost magic, and half of the descending branch of Nirvana. Grants the User the ability to manipulate the Negative emotions of others. Can be used for either supportive on allies or against enemies. This magic holds no control over love, compassion or any other positive emotions. Considered almost illegal due to the similarities it shares with Charms magic. However, it does not cancel out after the target releases they are under it._  
_**Dragon Slayer** - A lost magic capable of slaying Dragons. Control over a specific element._  
_**Clone** - The User creates solid clones from extensions of their magic being separated from their body, the User can create as many clones as the magic capacity can take, Naruto maximum clone creation in one go so far = 450. One of the secrets Naruto learned from the Magic Council_  
_**Ameliorate **- A healing magic that can regenerate wounds instantly. The user can not passed its effect on to others, so the user can only heal themselves. One of the secrets Naruto learned from the Magic Council_  
_**Various smaller magics**_

_Name: Sasuke Uchiha_  
_Age: 18  
Affiliation: Magic Council  
Occupation: Captain of the 2nd Division of Magical Law Enforcement  
Likes: Taking walks_  
_Dislikes: Fairy Tail_  
_Magic:_  
_**Euphoria** - A lost magic, and half of the descending branch of Nirvana. Grants the user the ability to manipulate the Positive emotions of others. Can be used for either supportive on allies or against enemies. This magic holds no control over Rage, Hate or any other Negative Emotions. Considered almost illegal due to the similarities it shares with Charms magic. However, it does not cancel out after the target releases they are under it._  
_**Copy Wheel Eye** - Considered a very rare, lost magic. Allows the user to instantly copy an opponents magic. However, this effect is temporary, only lasting for 1 hour, during that time the user also forgets how to write, so the secrets of the magic copied can not be written down. The User is able to copy even lost Dragon Slayer magic._  
_**Thunder Ma****ke **- A strong elemental creation magic, only just under the level of Lightning Dragon Slayer. The User can create lightning from their hands, this requires little time to charge, similar to other Make magic when trained to perfection**  
Fire Make -** __A strong elemental creation magic, only just under the level of Fire Dragon Slayer. The user can create fire from their hands, this requires little time to charge, similar to other Make magic when trained to perfection__**  
Master Hand-to-Hand comba**_t - A skill, not magic. Very fast and powerful when it comes to straightforward fist fights, which becomes menacing when dealing with his **_Copy Wheel Magic_**, because he forces mages to use Magic because they can't beat him without it  
_**Various smaller magics**_

Well, there you go. The next chapter, well now I have to go in accordance to my writer's law. So I have to update all my stories at least once this month, I might update this twice. So expect at least one February release.

Well, that's about it.

Til Next Time,

Rinne-kami, Out!


	3. Everlue And The Silent Demon

**A/N:** Yo! Me again, sorry this took so long to get up, it didn't actually take 11 days to write, I just took breaks in between each scene when writing it. But anyway here we are, a new chapter. This is the end of the Everlue arc, which isn't a big chapter to begin with, the fights remains just as short and as rushed as the anime/manga so forgive me there, but you do see Naruto's connections to the guild as a whole and some of the important members.

But anywho, OMGeez, the stats for this story, in the span of then two weeks it's been up. 33 reviews, 4941 hits, 9 communities, 106 Favourites and 107 Alerts. That's stomped on my other fics, even my top priority ones, so thanks a lot! I'll answer some of your reviews If I haven't already answered them in a PM now.

panda-kun77 - You'd be amazed what your mind can come up with when your bored the hell out of it, I like the Dragon Slayer Naruto, but we won't see much of it, consider it like a last resort, right now I've been focusing on making techniques for Disphoria and Euphoria (Euphoria is really hard by the way)

Malestorm of the Tricky Wind - I was talking to someone about this earlier, I'm considering having Naruto create a new magic himself, but it will take a lot of time, and it will be something Sasuke will find hard to copy, one of the few things he can't actually.

Wonjis - Thanks, I really needed an extra 15 words in the chapter, so I just added that. I'm glad it left a positive affect on you XD

Kazuma-lord-of-nightmare - Thanks for your suggestion, however, in my opinion, I would not be able to do a Harem, even a small one, barely anyone on this site can, they favour their favourites and ignore lesser characters.

sarutobifan45 - if I used all seven, that wouldn't leave much space for other magics or characters, thanks for appreciating Zabuza's magic, we learn a bit more about him this chapter and his magics as well XP

OBSERVER01 - Yes, the Sharingan isn't all powerful, there will be magics Sasuke simply can't copy, I was even planning ahead to when he tries copying one it physically hurts him. You're pretty much right on the Wind based powers, it will be explained how they are different soon, pretty good question about the clones, they can't communicate, but the can see and remember things, so their good for surveilance and infiltration. But when it comes to learning magic, it might be tough.

Well that's all I can say for now, see you in however long it takes you to read the chapter.

* * *

"2'000'000 Jewels!" Lucy stood baffled in front of the man who requested the job, he sat on the sofa in his large mansion, smiling at the three of them, his wife's hand laid gently on his shoulder. "Just for collecting a book?"

"No. Not for collecting the book." The man spoke kindly. "2'000'000 Jewels for collecting the book, and then destroying it immediately. That book has caused me a great grievance."

"But why Mr. Kaby?" Happy asked the man, or rather his square moustache, as that was what his gaze was fixated on.

The man, Kaby sighed. "It belonged to my father, Zekua Melon it was the final book he wrote. And it destroyed his career. I would rather that book be destroyed, no one ever knowing of its existence."

"Zekua Melon. I've never heard of the name before." Lucy admitted, and she was an aspiring author, so she knew all the authors, so she can find inspiration for any genre of book.

"Oh yes, he never did use his real name. You may have heard of the novelist, Kemu Zaleon." Kaby smiled at the trio.

"Kemu Zaleon?" Lucy spoke with widened eyes. "He's my favourite author. I didn't know he had a family!"

"Yes, he used a pseudonym to keep us out of his celebrity spotlight. However, Duke Everlue found out his identity, and demanded that a book be written by my father, detailing adventures of the Duke. My father spent three years in solitude writing the book, then promptly cut off his writing arm after completion of the book. He died a few weeks later due to an infection on his arm." Kaby explained. "Because of that book, me and my father departed on unfriendly terms. I am unable to make amends to him in person, but by destroying the book that ruined him. I will be able to allow his memory to fade away with honour."

Lucy felt a tingle in her eye, a single tear dropped from it.

Natsu, on the other hand growled. "So how do we get this book?" He was furious on the inside, not because of the despicable man, Duke Everlue. But that the man sat in front of them was lying to them, about everything that he is. Natsu could smell it.

"Well at the moment the Duke is currently hiring maids to fill his massive mansion. And he only accepts the most beautiful of girls, or so I've been told." Kaby explained, one by one pairs of eyes shifted towards Lucy, who looked incredulous towards the task.

"A-Absolutely not!" Lucy couldn't repress the shudder. "I refuse to even pretend to work for a man as disgusting as Duke Everlue!"

However the stares did not disappear, the continued to stare at her, Natsu with an eyebrow rose, as if waiting for her to eventually agree.

Lucy began to feel weak under their stares, their eyes boreing into her. "Alright!" She finally exclaimed. "But I get an 80% cut now!"

_**-Break-**_

Naruto gazed over the bannister of the second floor. _'So this is what its like...'_ He hadn't activated _**Disphoria**_, so they had no clue he was just above them. _'I haven't been in Fairy Tail without it for so long, I forgot what it was like.'_

The halls had lit up, laughter and shouting echoed through the guild. Mages slung their arms around the shoulders of others, singing and chatting happily.

Naruto smiled a small smile. "What are you doing?" He turned to see Makarov stand in next to him, looking at him with a blank face.

"Nothing. I just got back from my job." Naruto threw a bag towards Makarov who caught it, a fairly loud jingle was heard upon him catching it, the jingle mixed into the audible hall below, so no one noticed it. "The Guild's cut."

Makarov sighed. "You always give more than you have to." He looked up to the young blonde. "Why don't you take another job, if you've got nothing to do?"

"I've been taking jobs non stop, I'd like a break." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Then why don't you go down stairs and be with your family?" Makarov asked, gesturing his hand to the happy mages below.

Naruto looked over to the mages below. Before shaking his head. "I'm fine." Naruto smiled to the aged Guild Master.

"Suit yourself." Makarov shrugged. "Anyway, on to the point. I have a very important, personal request for you."

Naruto looked back to Makarov. "What is it?"

"You know Demon Mist?" Makarov waited for Naruto's nod or understanding. "Well, their Guild Master, Zabuza Momochi is coming here?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "The Silent Demon himself?" Naruto had heard of Zabuza's speciality, combining three of his magic into one powerful killing technique. One was his _**Wandering Fog**_, which created a thick fog around Zabuza in a 300 meter radius, and wouldn't dissipate or lose it's opaqueness until Zabuza cancelled it. Then he used his _**Muted Body**_ technique, which cancelled out all the sounds his body made, including breathing and his footsteps on the ground. The he would finish with the magic that made him famous, _**Beheader**_. Combining the three to take down his opponents without them even realising he was standing right behind them. It wasn't as much as his magic that was scary as it was his personality, he took great pleasure in dismembering his opponents.

Makarov nodded. "I was surprised myself when I got the letter from him. They want an alliance between themselves and Fairy Tail. So he's coming here to sign it, as they asked Fairy Tail personally."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Naruto looked down to the Guild Master, sure Zabuza was frightful, but he was also incredibly powerful. Not someone Naruto would like to cross in battle.

Makarov looked towards the blonde boy. "Do you remember Zabuza's protégé, Haku?"

Naruto nodded. "Haku. He is the ace of Demon Mist. One of their, if not the best of their S-Class mages. What about him?"

"I suspect he will be attending the signing with Zabuza, like a bodyguard. I know Zabuza had plans for Haku to replace him eventually as Guild Master. But its what he can do, his strength that is the problem. Or better yet, who it will affect." Makarov explained, trying to drops hints to Naruto, who was picking up on them.

"Haku will be at Zabuza's side when he signs the alliance. I want you to be at my side." Makarov spoke with full confidence.

Naruto was slightly alarmed. "Me? Isn't Laxus, Mirajane or Erza the one who helps you with these things? It was him who watched over the alliance signing between Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale."

Makarov nodded. "Yes, but, Laxus has been different lately." Makarov sighed out with thoughts of his grandson. "Mira is different as well, she's a cutie pie, but she doesn't have that level of respect others give her like they used to, I say respect, but its more like fear. And Erza is away, besides I trust you completely, but I have another motive as well."

Naruto looked at the Guild Master quizzically, waiting for Makarov to continue. "From standing next to me, I'd like you to focus your _**Disphoria**_ on keeping Natsu silent. Stopping him from trying to pick a fight with Haku."

Naruto's brow rose in surprise and amusement. "This is a side of you I've never seen, Master Makarov." Naruto chuckled quietly. "Usually you applaud Natsu's eagerness for everything and ability to destroy everything he comes into contact with."

Makarov nodded. "I know, and I feel terrible for doing this. But this is one thing I can't allow to screw up because of Natsu's quick temper. We need more allies to stand against the Balam Alliance."

Naruto nodded. "Of course Master Makarov. I will not fail you."

"Oh, and you might want to keep Happy in check too, seeing as I've never seen Haku without _her_. She goes everywhere with him." Makarov quickly added before departing back to his office.

_**-Break-**_

"_Go away! I requested only the most beautiful blonde girls! So get lost ugly!"_

The man's words still echoed in her head. _'Am I not pretty?'_ Lucy began questioning her own looks. The man was no prince charming himself, what with his weird hairstyle and his moustache literally protruding from his nostrils.

Lucy shook the thoughts from her head, now holding it up high. '_It's him with the whacked out weird sense of beauty!'_ She declared in her own mind. Punching the air slightly.

Unbeknownst to her, Natsu looked over his shoulder with embarrassment. _'How utterly useless she is.'_ He spoke in his own mind.

"Hey, Natsu." Happy called from his feet, tugging on his pants slightly. "So how are we going to infiltrate Duke Everlue's house if Lucy can't turn him on?"

"Hey!" Lucy called from behind them.

"We've tried doing things her way. Now we are doing things my way!" Natsu's face and hand lit up, his face with a grin and his hand with fire.

Lucy darted in front of him, throwing her arms out wide. "Absolutely not!" She yelled loudly, despite the fact they were supposed to be quiet. "We need to sneak in, like ninjas." She continued in a hushed tone.

"Ninjas!" Natsu and Happy spoke simultaneously, Natsu wrapping his scarf around his head, and forming a hand seal with his hands, Happy performing the same seal. "We shall begin our infiltration mission now-de-gozaru."

"Aye-de-gozaru." Happy repeated in a cool, calm tone. "Sprouting of wings technique-de-gozaru."

Happy's wings sprung from his back, he lifted Natsu up into the air, carrying him straight to the roof of the building, coming back again for Lucy.

Natsu approached a window and placed his hand upon it. The surface of the window went red, before melting a hole through it, Natsu reached through and pulled on the door handle, opening it.

"Infiltration complete-de-gozaru." He turned to face Lucy, Happy landing on his shoulder, standing in the same stance as Natsu. "Lucy, you go for the book with Happy. I will look for any enemies-de-gozaru."

Before Lucy could reply Natsu had dived into the house, leaving herself and Happy behind. "Lets go, Lucy. I shall protect you with my life-de-gozaru." Happy spoke in a serious tone, staring at her hard behind his hand seal.

Lucy smack her forehead, dragging her hand down her face. "You can stop with the ninja stuff now." She mumbled out, walking into the house herself, Happy right behind her.

_**-Break-**_

"I see. So the mages wouldn't quit, boyoyo." The Duke looked into his crystal ball. Six figures standing over him looking into it as well.

"Your commands, master." Four of the figures sighed heavily as the spoke, the other two remained quiet.

"All of you, go after the pink haired boy, take Virgo with you. I will deal with the Ugly girl myself." Everlue grinned, before sinking into the ground.

_**-Break-**_

_'I can't breath in that ninja stuff!'_ Natsu whined in his mined as he pulled the scarf back to hanging around his neck.

Four figures burst through the ceiling above him. "For master!" They collectively shouted as they fell towards him.

"You're annoying!" Natsu struck all of them with one swing of his arm, colliding them into each other and sending them catapulting across the room, they landed together in a heap, completely knocked out.

The falling of something much heavier could be heard. He looked up, the gorilla maid with the pink hair came towards him, he flung his arms over his head, just before the impact, protecting his body from her heavy weight.

He lifted her back up with some effort, before pushing her back into the sky. Natsu slammed his fists together, creating his magic seal. "_**Karyū no Kagitsume!**_" Natsu's arm engulfed in flame, he struck hard and quick across the head of the gorilla maid, knocking her into the previously floored group of maids, knocking them all out.

"Ha! Too easy!" Natsu gloated loudly as he looked at the pile of unconscious maids.

The doors under the stairs opened slowly, creaking as they did so.

"Well, Mama will not be happy." A calm, yet burly voice spoke out.

"Yes, the Vanishing Brothers from Southern Wolves mercenary guild battling against Fairy Tail's Salamander. Mama will not be pleased at all. That we take down one of Fairy Tail's best that is." A more polite and less burly voice replied.

Two figures emerged from the door, one was an extremely tall man, with long spiked hair set into four spikes, a holding it up and shading his eyes from the light. His upper clothing consisted of a dark blue shirt with yellow streaks going down from the shoulders down his arms. The Southern wolves guild insignia rested on a white band wrapped around his right arm.

The small had a bald head, with the exception of one lengthy braided ponytail at the back of his skull. His attire consisted of green pants and a white shirt, on his face the symbols for Up, Down, Left and Right were tattooed on his centre forehead, centre chin, left cheek bone and right cheek bone in that order. In his hand was a large frying pan.

"Lucy, go ahead and find the book. Happy, you take care of her." Natsu stared hard at both the mercenaries.

"No, I'll back you up!" Happy refused loudly, clenching his fist.

"I'll be fine by myself. Go." Natsu reassured, Lucy and Happy nodded, before taking off into the closest room, which happened to be the library.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" Natsu grinned madly, getting pumped up.

"We shall fire mage, the Vanish Brothers are quite adapt when dealing with Fire mages." The smaller man looked on.

Natsu slammed his fists together. "_**Karyū no Hōkō!**_" A long line of fire tipped with a fireball flew from his mouth.

The smaller brother darted in front, he held the pan up, which began absorbing the flames.

"This is why you are weak." The smaller brother commented after the flames were completely sucked up, leaving an astounding Natsu with mouth agape. "It is every Mage's weakness. You spend so much time training your mental focus in order to perform your magic..."

"You neglect training your body." The taller brother carried the sentence on whilst slamming his fist towards Natsu's face, knocking him backwards. "There is no way you can keep up with our speed and strength, we who train our bodies daily."

Natsu stood without any trouble, grinning madly, his eyes locked with his opponents'. "So when am I gonna see this speed and strength?"

The taller brother growled. "Brother, lets use that move now! This guys talking trash to us!"

The smaller brother smiled widely. Suddenly he was in front of Natsu, swinging the massive pan horizontally.

Natsu jumped in order to dodge, landing on the golden tongue of Duke Everlue's statue which took up most of the front hall. The brother followed his movements precisely, swinging the pan downwards this time, Natsu narrowly dodged, the golden tongue snapped off from the impact of the frying pan.

The larger brother came from nowhere, ploughing his fist in Natsu's stomach. Natsu landed face first in a heap, while the brother landed next to his brother. "Quick brother!" The larger called out.

The smaller held out the pan, to which the larger jumped onto it. Both held their right hands up, their index and middle fingers extended.

"Begin! _**Finishing move: Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack**_!"

_**-Break-**_

_'I can't believe this book held such a secret!'_ Lucy skimmed through the book with her _**Gale Force Reading glasses**_, which allowed her to read extremely quickly.

She had collected the book from the library when Duke Everlue arrived, claiming that the stupid book was his and ordering her to give it back. Lucy could tell that there was something secret within the book, and ran away in order to find a good place to read it.

Lucy snapped the book shut, removing the glasses, her vision a tad hazy while returning to a normal speed.

A pair of hands grasped her wrists from behind her, she whipped her head around, seeing the Duke sprouting from the wall behind her.

"So are you going to tell me that secret in the book, boyoyo?" The Duke laughed maniacally.

"You're a despicable man!" Lucy grunted out, trying to free herself from the man's grip. "What you did to Kemu!"

The man's grip loosened instantly. Lucy stepped away from the man and turned around.

The look on the man's face was one of surprise, and one of fury. "So, he put _that_ into the book, boyoyo." The man's voice was deathly. He sunk back into the wall. Before diving back out the floor just under Lucy, making her jump away. "So he mention I blackmailed him into writing that book about me by threatening to revoke his citizenship!" The man shouted as swam through the surface of the sewers. "Ill need to things from you ugly. One; the book back. And two; your death, so no one else finds out!" The man suddenly sprung towards Lucy, soaring through the air.

Happy's small blue feet connected to the face of the man, striking him directly in the jaw.

Lucy took the opportunity, she drew out a Key. "Gate of the Crab! I open thee! Cancer!"

A doorbell chimed along with a release of smoke. From the smoke appeared a man in a blue shirt and dark trousers with a ring chain. Six orange crab legs extending from his back, with two antennae like appendages nestled in his red cornrows hair style. In his hands to large pairs of scissors rested.

"A Crab!" Happy shouted in exctement. "Does he finish his sentences with '-kani(crab)'!"

The crab man turned to Lucy. "Lucy-san, a bit early for a new haircut isn't it...ebi(shrimp)."

"EBI!" Happy cried in horror, his face looked distressed.

_'Because that's the most important thing right now.'_ Lucy looked down annoyed at the stressed blue cat. "Sorry Cancer, I need you to fight this man!" She told the crab man.

Cancer nodded, turning to Everlue. "I shall give him a cut he shall never forget-ebi."

"Ebi. I don't like it, get rid of him and summon something else." Happy complained to Lucy, almost begging her to do so.

"So you're a _**Celestial Spirit**_ Mage, boyoyo!" The Duke exclaimed in amusement. Before he drew out a golden key of his on. "Then perhaps I shall level the playing field, Gate of the Virgin! I open thee! Virgo!"

_**-Break-**_

"Begin! _**Finishing move: Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack**_!"

The larger brother was thrown into the air by the smaller. Natsu followed the man upwards. "Watch the heavens, and the Earth will eat you up!" The smaller brother smacked Natsu hard with the pan, followed by a quick kick to the chest.

Natsu rolled along the floor before stopping, glaring hard at the smaller brother. "Watch the Earth, and the Sky will coming crashing down on you!" The larger brother collided his knees into Natsu back, smashing him into the floor, performing a series of mid air back flips the brothers landed next to each other. "No one has every survived that attack."

The smoke cleared, Natsu stood up lazily, barely scratched by the impact of the attack. "Who's not surviving what now?" He looked at both brothers bored, who were both panicking at the sight.

"Quick! Flame Cooking!" The younger brother swung the pan around, using the flames previously collected by Natsu and launched them back it him. "Collect the flames, change them, and send them right back!"

The fire hit Natsu head on, their glee turned to horror when Natsu began inhaling the flames into himself. "A-A-A Monster!" Both bothers hugged each other in fear, cowering in the presence of Natsu.

Natsu smirked "Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" He slammed his fists together again. "_**Karyū no Yokugeki!**_"He jumped into the air, igniting his hands in twin streams of fire. He swung the streams down hard at the brothers, crashing into them and blowing them away.

The impact caused a massive explosion, windows shattering upon impact smoke escaping furiously from the battlefield.

Natsu looked at the two singed brothers. "Is that it?" He turned two face the aftermath of his attack, paling slightly. _'Perhaps I over did it.'_

"You destroyed Master's home!" The gorilla maid grunted, struggling back to her feet. Natsu not wasting a second, rushed towards her, grabbing hold of her by the neck.

_**-Break-**_

"Gate of the Virgin! I open thee! Virgo!"

'_He's a __**Celestial Spirit**__ mage too!'_ Lucy watched the man summon a spirit. The large gorilla maid from before appeared. _'She's the spirit!' _However...

"What the hell's going on?" Natsu exclaimed from the neck of the maid.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Lucy exclaimed in return.

"This one started moving, so I went to take her down, next thing I knew... I don't even have a clue!" Natsu cried out in confusion.

"Wait a minute, you grabbed her. That means Natsu must have travelled with her through the spirit world. How unbelievable!" Lucy cried at the ending, clutching her head in shock.

"Virgo, get rid of them!" Everlue shouted, Natsu jumped from the maid's neck landing in front of Lucy.

"I'll blow you away! _**Karyū no Hōkō**_!" Natsu exclaimed his technique, sending a large roar of flame towards the maid.

Lucy pulled out her whip, snapping it around Everlue, she threw him in the air towards Cancer, who in one clean cut, shaved off the remaining hair on his head and face, and knocked him out as well.

The walls began crumbling down. "Quickly, lets head back to Kaby before the Magic Council arrive, he has a lot of secrets to tell us!" Lucy shouted, avoiding falling debris.

_**-Break-**_

"So this is your real house, Kaby?" Naruto asked, the hut he now was in was small. Very much smaller than the mansion Kaby had previously been in. _'It does smell like him.'_

"Yes. I'm sorry for deceiving you earlier. But I had to make sure that Guilds would take the request seriously, so I borrowed the mansion from a friend. But how did you know the truth, Natsu?"

"I could smell the difference between you and the house." Natsu uninformatively explained.

_'Smell the difference?'_ Kaby thought over Natsu's reply perplexed.

"Natsu has a heightened sense of smell." Natsu's blue cat Happy explained after seeing Kaby's confused response. "He could smell that your smell and the mansion's smell were different."

The man seemed to nod in some form of understanding. "Very well. Did you manage to destroy the book?" He asked in anticipation.

They seemed hesitant to answer. "Well.." Lucy began, pulling the book from behind her.

Kaby took a step back in shock. "What are you doing? I don't want that thing in my house! Get rid of it immediately!"

"But Mr. Kaby..." Lucy began, looking at the angered man with a solemn look. "The book...it's for you."

The man took another step back, this time in alarm. "Impossible." He replied in a shaky breath. "This book ruined my father, it ruined everything between us. If its for me, hand it over and I'll burn it myself." The ordered aggressively, holding out his hand, snatching the book as soon as Lucy touched the book into his hand.

He took a match in his other hand, lighting it quickly. "Now to dispose of the last and worst book my father ever wrote."

"Its going to begin." Lucy spoke mysteriously, the flame of the match blew out, alarming everyone, seeing as their was no draft coming into the small hut.

The book shone with a light, alleviating itself out of Kaby's hand, letters flew out of it lines, dancing around the room. Words sprung from the centre, thousands of them instantly rearranging themselves and falling back into the book.

Daybreak, as was written on the cover lifted itself, moving it's letters around, the light increased, blinding everyone, as the light faded, the book's title had changed, shocking Kaby more than the others.

'Dear Kaby.' The book's new title read. In clear and bold as Daybreak had been. "What is this?" Kaby looked fearfully at the book as it landed back in his hand. Believing it to be some trick.

"Zekua Melon did not cut off his writing arm after he finished Daybreak, the worst novel of his career." Lucy spoke gently. "But he cut off his writing arm after finishing the best book of his career, something that he could never improve or out do. A letter to his son. To you Kaby, that book is for you."

With a shaky hand Kaby opened the first page of the book, not sure if he really wanted to see the contents.

He read over the opening page, emotion filled him.

_My dear son, we will not speak for a while, this book is important to me in more ways than one, so I shall spend the time it takes to write it alone. I can no longer look you in the eye as a proud man after writing this book. Only shame would fill me._

_Duke Everlue, I shall curse his name longer after I turn to dust. He threatened to revoke our family's citizenships if I did not write a book detailing his 'extraordinary' adventures. What lies I shall be writing as I did such a thing. But I have found something of more importance that I shall write about. I shall write all the things I could never say to you, I will explain in detail how much you mean to me, that this writing arm of mine, one that has made millions happy, would be for nothing against my pride for raising you into such a man. This will be the last time my pen touches paper, there is no possible way I could out match the emotion writing this has made me feel._

_You may not read this letter for a long time, it will probably fall into the hands of Everlue. I hope one day you will be able to read this letter. The time I took writing it was well spent. Although it could never match the time I lost spending with you. Please remember, Kaby, my dear son._

_I am always thinking of you..._

"_I was always thing of you."_

Tears leaked from Kaby's eyes, clutching the book to his chest he dropped to his knees, sobbing silently. "I can not destroy this book." He cried out quietly.

"Looks like we can't get that reward then." Natsu grinned madly, throwing his arms behind his head.

Lucy turned around to him alarmed. "Why not?" She almost screamed out in defiance.

"The job specifically asked for us to destroy the book. Seeing as the book isn't going to be destroyed, we didn't complete the job." Natsu defended his claim, grinning madly at her.

"Aye." Happy added to Natsu's statement.

"Of course we can. We did such a good job! And I need to pay rent!" Lucy continued her arguments against not taking the reward.

"Where would be the dignity in taking a reward for a job not completed, it's not the Fairy Tail way." Natsu once again defended, before his face lit up in remembrance, he began rummaging through his pockets. "But if you need money to pay for rent, you could sell this. Looks pretty fancy." Natsu pulled out a golden key, showing it to Lucy.

"Duke Everlue's Golden Zodiac Key!" Lucy snatched the key from Natsu's hand, admiring it. "How did you get this?"

"Big Button dropped it when he was arrested." Natsu told her, referencing Duke Everlue to the single large button he wore on his blazer.

Lucy continued admiring the golden key. "I've decided, I will accept this as a reward for our services!" She shouted in glee. "Is that okay with you?" She turned to Kaby. Who smiled with a nod of his head.

"_**And is that okay with you?**_" She sent a deathly glare with her grim voice towards Natsu and his cat. Who both nodded, gulping and sweating as they did so.

"Aye." Happy shakily replied. Feeling very small under Lucy's death glare. _'Lucy's so scary, no wonder she'll never get a boyfriend.'_

_**-Break-**_

The once boisterous hall had died done to what could be described as silence, occasionally creaks of wood breaking it. Naruto had continued to stare at the guild's hall long after everyone had left, some had gone home, others had chosen to go on jobs.

He was fascinated by the emotion that was shown, he was always fascinated by the emotion that the Guild showed. Ever since his first day when they welcomed him warmly, with wide grins as if he was a friend who had been away for a long time, instead of some new guy. Everyone had been so welcoming.

The doors creaked open, Naruto looking towards them. '_Well, not everyone.'_ He commented when he saw who was there.

The five staffs strapped to his back made him instantly recognisable to him, but not to the other Fairy Tail mages. His face was covered a mask, leaving only his eyes visible, but even then, they had been blocked out by the lack of light being able to hit them.

_'Mistgun.'_ Naruto watched them man walk through the deadened hall, approaching the bar counter.

"Naruto." The man's voice was calm, no emotion being detected at all, he spoke without even looking at Naruto at all. "It's rude to stare." He continued as he placed a straw in the cup of water he made for himself, putting the straw under the rags that were the lower half of his mask, slurping the water up quickly.

Naruto jumped over the bannister of the Second floor, landing gracefully in the hall. He approached the masked man easily, not intimidated by him at all.

The man moved over to the notice board, Naruto following him. "Are you going on another job?" Naruto asked the obvious question.

Mistgun's reply was a nod, as he continued looking over the board. "I'll take a more easier one today." He finally replied. Taking a job from the board. "Tell Master I'm going on this job." He handed Naruto the flier.

_'5'000'000 Jewels. And he calls a job like this easy?'_ Naruto looked at the job request in interest. "Alright." He told Mistgun, writing the job request on a piece of paper for the Master.

"Did you find anything more about the Anima you spoke of before?" Naruto asked the man.

"I did." Mistgun gave a quick reply. "I believe its going to target Fairy Tail."

Naruto's eyes widened. "It is? We should inform Master right away!" Naruto spoke alarmed.

Mistgun shook his head. "No. That would only worry him. It is, after all, only speculation. Anima targets areas of a high quantity of high quality magic. Makarov, Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Gray, yourself. Anima will be attracted to that."

Naruto was completely bought, but accepted it for now. He gave a quick nod of acceptance towards Mistgun.

Mistgun only nodded in return, before continuing on his way back out. "Naruto." Mistgun called when there was a small distance between them. "Don't ever use _**Disphoria**_ on me again, using its _**Pressure**_ and _**Vulnerability**_ together in order to open up to you, even if it was only slightly."

Naruto smirked, leaning against the bar counter. "Well don't ever try to use _**Sleep**_ on me again, I know when mages are trying to cast Manipulation types of magic on me."

Mistgun let out one dry chuckle, before turning around. "Naruto..." He spoke quite uneasy, very out of character.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto spoke in a reassuring voice. His hand lifted, pointing two fingers at Mistgun's masked face. "That secrets safe with me." Naruto finished with a small smile. "Laxus I'm not so sure about." He continued on with a chuckle.

Mistgun nodded, turning back to face the grand doors. "Laxus knows what would happen were he to tell anyone, besides, he's not as bad as he makes himself out to be." The doors closed behind him, blocking him from Naruto's view.

Naruto remained staring at the door for a few seconds, he looked around, the mess that was made was disgusting. Especially since the Silent Demon and his s-class mage was coming.

"_**Clone: 60 Hands**_." Naruto mumbled, 30 clones produced from his body, all standing upright, looking at the true Naruto. "Clean this place up." Was his only order, the clones saluted, before running away to separate areas, cleaning the floors, walls and tables.

Naruto turned around, heading for the stairs to the S-Class floor. _'Tomorrow they arrive, I need to be prepared, Natsu's fiery personality is always harder to control subtly.'_ He moved towards one of the S-Class rooms, laying down on the bed.

He was surprisingly tired, sleep taking him rather quickly. _'Tomorrow...'

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, how was it? I'd give it a 6.5/10 in my own honest opinion, it weas above average, but there was still a lot of room for improvements, particularly the fight scenes, but hey it's my first one, I can only get better from here :)

Okay, _her_, who's travelling with Haku, that should be a big hint to what Haku's powers are, especially if it will agitate Natsu. But I can't think of a good name for her, I have either Lotus or Byakku(means white, same as Haku I believe)

Dragon slayer techniques will be in Japanese, but all other magics will be in english. So Dragon slayer techniques used are:

_**Karyū no Hōkō - Fire Dragon's Roar**_

_**Karyū no Kagitsume - Fire Dragon's Claw**_

_**Karyū no Yokugeki - Fire Dragon's Wing**_

Anything else, if you have anymore questions, leave a review or PM me, you can also suggest pairings possible Naruto characters to appear, the only four confirmed are Naruto, Sasuke, Haku and Gaara and I'll do Zabuza's Guild Card next chapter with Haku.

Next chapter, will see more Sasuke, Naruto and Haku's debut, so should be something fun to look forward to, but I'm dealing with To Become A Master and The Best Years Fly By Quickly at the moment, so expect the usual March release at the latest.

Till Next Time,

Rinne-Kami, Out!


	4. The Guild Master Of Demon Mist Is

**A/N**: Yo! Me again, well I was trying to work on To Become Master when all these ideas began pumping into my head, and I really want to get to chapter 6 quickly, I'll tell you why in the ending A/N, but anywho.

This chapter, the introduction of Haku as promised, because no one made any suggestions for Her name I went for Byakku, so thanks very much, and there's also a surprise introduction by someone else XD. I really needed to fill out a scene 6, so I thought I'd give him a small debut as well!

Anyway, answering some of the new reviews

ArashiRendan23 - It was thanks to you that I sat down and thought of more magics for Zabuza, you make not like the new one displayed in this chapter, but I really liked the outsome of it, very touching.

bakapervet & B0o0o - You both skipped Natsu's quest? Well that tells me something, I didn't no whether people would like it that i skip Natsu's quest as he is the tied for second centric character with Sasuke after Naruto. But now I know, so thanks for letting me know, I won't go into as much detail as next time, but Naruto and Sasuke will have more roles in their quests

sephirotx - Thanks :) Sasuke may seem a bit OOC now, but his character will be developed, we will learn why he hates Fairy Tail so much, that I'm still trying to figure out. I want it to have to do something with Itachi. And I'm REALLY trying to get new ideas for ACFI, but I'm having no luck :(

OBSERVER01 - Killer Bee? I can dig that, and Omoi and Karui would be a good duo. But definately not Yugito, no offence, but I kinda hate her, i don't see why everyone tongues her so much. I was thinking of having someone from each of the five villages, just to diversify it, so thanks for your suggestions! XD

Akira Stridder - Yeah, he's male. That's what he was in canon, that's what he'll be in my fic. I don't do the whole gender swapping pizazz, not my cup of tea really, sorry.

Gaijin Samurai - I'm glad you liked the Mistgun Naruto interaction (You too ZxZ Fic Hunter XD), it wasn't really that difficult to write, i was going to try and make Naruto and friendly terms with Laxus aswell, but that might be a problem. As for pairings, NarutoxLucy has been sprouting in my mind, but I've been writing drafts of all three of those pairings to see which one works best for me, it turns out I'm not to good at writing pairings, so I'll need a lot of work

Well that's about it for now, see you in how ever long it takes for you to read this chapter...

* * *

The halls were filled with laughter, unlike the deathly silent night before, the light of the Fairy Tail shone bright like the Morning sun.

Naruto made his way down the stairs of the S-Class level. His presence did not go unnoticed, many mages silencing to gaze at him, confused looks on their faces.

Naruto moved towards the bar, taking a seat next to the currently stripped down to his boxers Gray. Naruto flashed a quick smile to him, before turning to face Mira.

"Hey. Don't take this the wrong way, but who the hell are you?" Gray asked, everyone else seemed to nod at the question.

"Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well?" Mira chimed loudly appearing from absolutely nowhere.

This startled many of the guild members, many had never seen what he looked like. They stared intently at Naruto in awe.

"No offence, but I imagined you a lot older." Gray admitted, the other guild members nodding with his statement. "How old are you anyway?"

"18." Naruto replied, his eyes moving over to Gray.

"Really. That makes you our youngest S-Class mage. Although it's not that surprising, Erza is only one year older than you." Gray began mumbling to himself, but still loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

"You're almost naked by the way." Naruto pointed out quietly, pointing to the black haired boy's heart patterned boxers.

"Ah! What a horrible first impression!" Gray jumped up in shock, looking down at himself in shame, before running away to find clothes, shouting apologies to everyone.

Mira watched Gray's leaving form, before turning to Naruto. "So, why are you here Naruto, you never come into the guild with _**Disphoria**_?"

Naruto was about answer answer, when Makarov cut in from above, alerting everyone. "Listen up! We have a very special guest arriving today. Zabuza Momochi is coming to sign an alliance treaty with us, which then in turn is one with other members of our alliance! I want you all on your best behaviour!"

"Cana, no alcohol! Gray, no stripping! Elfman, no talk of manly things! Loke, no womanising!" He pointed to each of them specifically as he called their names.

The guild member's eyes widened, some began trembling. "The Silent Demon is coming here!" One asked quietly in a trembling voice. Zabuza was known for his quick to anger temper.

Makarov looked around at everyone, who stared at him shocked in return. His brow rose, looking at them with slight annoyance. "Well what are you waiting for, prepare yourselves!"

_**-Break-**_

Makarov's entire guild stood around him, he had never been more proud of them. They all looked so strong, their were a few missing, like Mistgun, Erza and Natsu, but most of them were here. Makarov fought back the tears in his eyes, but couldn't repress the smile of pride evident on his face.

"Get a grip, Master." Naruto whispered next to him. "Zabuza will be here any minute."

"Sorry, you're right." Makarov choked out quietly, before schooling his face into a more serious one.

"Seeing as Natsu isn't here, do you want me to quickly switch places with Laxus?" Naruto crouched down slightly to ask the man in a whisper.

"No, it's fine." Makarov reassured him. "You are an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, a good sign of power no matter what. I have never shared this experience with you yet." The man grinned, before turning back to face the door.

Naruto smiled in return, before standing up straight, awaiting the arrival of the Silent Demon. The silence kicked in, so quiet in fact the approaching footsteps could be heard. _'He's here.'_ Was the guild's collective thought.

The door's opened, revealing a boy with long black hair, most of it tied back into a bun, but two large bangs hung freely to frame his face. Around his body was a dark blue Gi, white cloth lining the edges, underneath was a darker blue shirt clinging to his skin. On his legs were blue pants matching the colour of his under shirt, but much more loose covering down to his shins. Which were wrapped in bandages, going into his sandals, that tapped with every step he took.

"Haku, you're alone?" Makarov identified the boy, who looked in return to Makarov.

"No, I'm not alone." Haku smiled softly in return, his voice was a soft as ever, he stepped slightly to the left. Revealing a small pure white fur cat. A serious expression on its face, black leggings covering its legs, and a tight corset light garment covering most of it's upper body, save the naval area. With long loose sleeve coming out of it to cover its arms.

"Everyone seems to forget about the Cats." Its voice was firm and authoritative, but also feminine. "The name's Byakku by the way."

The guild waved at the small female cat, all with one thought in their mind. _'A talking cat like Happy!'_

"Haku, my boy." Makarov interrupted the introductions. "When will Zabuza be arriving?"

The boy's soft smile faded, even the strong look the female cat gave off caved, she sniffled slightly, a tear dropping from her eye.

"Zabuza will not be coming." Haku answered weakly, his voice shaking. "H-He is dead, Makarov-san."

The eyes of everyone present widened. Many gasping from the shock of the revelation. Hearing about someone like Zabuza dying was not something they heard about every day.

"Zabuza died." Makarov repeated quietly. "T-Then who sent the alliance request?"

"I did." Haku answered, daring to look Makarov in the eyes. "As Guild Master of Demon Mist."

"WHAT?" A shout was heard from above, everyone turned to see Laxus sitting on the bannister, fury present on his face. He jumped from the bannister down in between Haku and Fairy Tail guild, before turning to Makarov in rage. "This is a joke, Zabuza was already less than half your age, and this guy is one year younger than me! Yet still you refuse to retire and let the new generation take over this Guild! Refusing to let me take over this Guild!" He shouted in a fury at Makarov. "Surely this is a sign your time is up!"

"No." Everyone turned to look at the one who interrupted Laxus' complaining. "I am not ready for the role of Guild Master. But I shall honour Zabuza's last request." Haku explained, staring intently at the whole guild.

"Haku, I must ask." Makarov approached the boy, looking solemnly into his eyes. "How did Zabuza die? Or better yet, how does someone of Zabuza's standing, someone far stronger than even my ace of Fairy Tail die so young?"

"He was killed." Haku eventually replied. "By a man from one of the four pillars of the Balam Alliance, Grimoire Heart. A man named Azuma."

_'Grimoire Heart!'_ Makarov was stunned, finally some information on one of the three pillars, at the cost of one of their own strongest allies. "And how did it happen?"

Haku sighed out of sadness. "The man used some sort of Explosion magic, he could create them anywhere at will, even on the body. He challenged Zabuza simply for the thrill of fighting someone strong. And he lost, Zabuza's mist is made of water, the mist acted as a neutraliser for the explosions. Nullifying them by making the air to damp to ignite."

"So then why is Zabuza dead?" Laxus asked rudely, this guy was making no sense.

"Because the man is a coward!" Haku's voice rose in anger, something Makarov even doubted the boy possessed. "He pulled a very cowardly stunt to kill Zabuza!"

_**-Flashback-Break-**_

"You lose, now leave my guild in peace." Zabuza stared the man down, he was completely unscathed, the same could not be said for his opponent, battered and cut, blood leaking down the left side of the man's face, where Zabuza had slashed at him, the man barely dodging a vertical bisecting.

"You assume that because I am down I am defeated." The man panted out, but still had returned to the stoic persona he possessed when he entered the guild, their battle now taking them far away from it. "I know your weakness Zabuza, and I shall exploit it. If I fall, I shall take your heart with me."

The man touched the nearest tree, sinking into it slowly, Zabuza rushed at him, a large knife replacing his right arm, he slashed down at the man's position, missing barely.

_'What does he mean 'my heart'?'_ Zabuza pondered, their was no weakness to his or any heart, Haku had shown him that years ago when they first met, when Haku was still a young man recently separated from his mother. He had raised Haku into the man he became, someone Zabuza would have called a son.

Zabuza's eyes went wide in realisation. _'My heart! Haku!'_ He turned and raced back towards his guild. He knew Haku had followed him some way out of the Guild during the beginning of their battle, he hoped he wasn't too late.

_**-Break-**_

Zabuza crashed into Haku's location. Haku was trapped in some kind of vines sprouting from the Earth, a timer counting down fast on the front, 90 seconds remained, ticking down even now.

Zabuza rushed towards him, trying to rip the vines from Haku, whatever he tore away was replaced post-haste.

"That won't work." The stoic voice of his opponent appeared behind him. "And there's no way you can collect enough humidity to nullify that explosion in time. Say goodbye to your precious protégé." The man chuckled darkly, sinking back into the closest tree.

"You bastard!" Zabuza yelled at the vacant spot where Azuma once stood. He turned back to Haku, ripping the bandages from around his face, letting Haku glimpse his full face one last time.

Haku looked at Zabuza, tears forming in his eyes. "Zabuza-san." He sniffled. "He can not leave a certain radius or this bomb will deactivate, collect your mist and use it to locate him. When the explosion goes off it will distract him, you will have a chance to kill him. Take it."

Zabuza's face lightened up to chuckle. "Haku." He sounded surprised. "When did you grow the balls to order me around."

He moved his hand to cradle Haku's cheek, who moved into it. "I have taught you all I can, even though you only accepted three of my magic spells. Never repeat this, but sometimes I look at you like a father would a son, full of pride."

"And I see you as a father!" Haku's tears began to flow more fuller. "No one has ever cared for me as much as you have, I thought I could never fill the void my mother left. But you did!"

"I am proud of you Haku, remember that." Zabuza repeated, his smile growing only slightly bigger. "Too proud to watch you die."

His hand left Haku's cheek, the smile faded from his face, inhaling deeply, he slapped the palms of his two hands together. Building his focus, "_**Sealing Death Art: Protection of a Demon**_."

"Do not use that technique!Please!" Haku pleaded, his face full of shock and worry. The tears now freely pouring from his face.

Zabuza let out another chuckle. "What kind of Demon Mist Guild Master cries?" It seemed to stop Haku's sobbing, looking at Zabuza in confusion. "Correct, you are the one I choose to succeed me. You will make a fine Guild Master, I have been training you to be one ever since I first saw your magic." Zabuza explained, assuring Haku of his elevation in rank.

A small bubble wrapped around the bomb, blood red in colour, but transparent, the ticking timer was still visible to them both, 15 seconds.

Zabuza stepped away from Haku, a funnel like tube stretching from the bubble around the bomb followed him, before a larger bubble formed around himself.

_'__**Sealing Death Art: Protection of a Demon**__. What it says on the tin, death is sealed when the technique is used. Infinite protection for one, at the cost of the life of another.'_ Zabuza had used this technique to escape death from his enemies, by using them as the sacrifice. But Zabuza's choice was clear now, Haku was almost stronger than him, and he had many more years ahead than him to grow.

"Haku, tell everyone in the Guild, that they are fantastic mages, and that they will live on without me, I am glad I was able to lead them. Ask them to follow you as they did me." Zabuza gave his final words, a single tear dropped from his eye. "And...go to Fairy Tail, Haku. Tell Makarov, I'm sorry, that I was too proud to accept that alliance request years ago."

ZERO.

"**ZABUZA-SAAAAN!**" Haku screamed. The bomb exploded, expanding the small bubble around it slightly, before firing up the tunnel and into Zabuza's bubble. There were no screams of agony, Zabuza's body was engulfed in the fires, Haku was unable to see through it.

Haku turned away as much as he could, he couldn't bear to see this. The light of the fire was visible through his closed eyes, he could only wait for the fires to die down. It took awhile, but the brightness began to fade, Haku felt the restraint of the vines loosen, allowing him freedom.

He opened his eyes, it was all gone. The bubble, the explosion, the vines. Azuma probably didn't wait around to admire his handy work, leaving to be healed as soon as it detonated. All he knew was that either Haku was dead, or Zabuza was, or they both were.

Haku looked at the ground. Zabuza's body lay there motionless, charred beyond recognition. Haku approached the remains, dropping to his knees next to it. His head dropped to place his forehead on Zabuza's chest, as if by some chance he would be able to hear a heart beat.

There was none. There was nothing Haku could do accept one thing. Sob, and mourn the loss of a father, mentor and friend.

_**-Flashback End-Break-**_

Haku's story ended. Makarov bowed his head._ 'Zabuza, you died as a true Guild Master, not allowing any of your family to die._'

There was no need for Makarov to request it. His Fairy Tail mages had already followed suit, bowing their heads in respect, giving a moment of silence for Heaven's resident Demon.

Before it was interrupted by a loud scoff, everyone looked to its origin. Laxus. Who was looking down at Haku. "Zabuza died like a weakling. And you are-"

He was cut off, Haku had closed the gap in a fraction of a second, a pike made of ice covered his arm up to his hand, which was pointed across Laxus' throat. "Never insult Zabuza-san!" His voice was quiet, but filled to the brim with fury.

Everyone was alarmed at the display of speed Haku showed, they had never seen any move so fast, not even Jet.

"Was that another one of your magics?" Macao asked the boy.

His reply was a shake to the head. "It wasn't my magic."

Everyone's alarm doubled._ 'That was his natural speed!'_

At that very unfortunate second in time for Makarov, Natsu bounced in, loudly proclaiming that another job was well done. Happy and Lucy not far behind him. _'This can't end well.'_ Makarov sighed internally.

Natsu caught the mystery man with an Ice spike pointed at Laxus' throat. "Hey you!" He shouted furiously. "Why are you threatening my guild mate! Are you going to try assassinate him?" He completely got the wrong message.

Natsu jumped into the air, slamming his fists together, intending to blast this mystery guy to smithereens. "Karyū no-!"

He was cut off by a sharp kick to the face, launching into the nearby wall to the right, he crashed into the furniture against the wall, crushing it under him.

Natsu looked up to face his attacker. It was a cat, but it wasn't a cat. It was a woman, with pure white fur and a long tail. She had a slender, yet curvaceous build. Black leggings covering her legs and a corset like top on covering her upper body, but revealing her midsection. Long sleeves covering her arms.

The cat-woman glared at Natsu hard, full of anger. Before her body shrunk, down to the same size and shape as Happy.

"Whoa!" Natsu was extremely surprised, forgetting about the previous kick to the face, he darted next to her, crouching down to her level. "How did you do that?" He asked in full interest.

"Aside from my Aera magic. I have what is called Speed mode. It increases the size of my body to make me more nimble and quick, as well as more flexible." Byakku explained, before turning around and climbing up Haku to rest on his shoulder.

"Wow!" Natsu's face grew into a wide grin. He turned to Happy, who looked equally impressed. "Can you do anything like that Happy?"

"I'll try!" Happy replied ecstatically, he tensed every muscle in his body, turning from his normal blue to a deep red from strain. Teeth clenched together as he tried to focus. He finally gave up, releasing a sigh. "N'aye."

"I believe it's nay." Lucy muttered behind him.

"Everyone, let's calm down." Naruto stepped forward. He released _**Disphoria: Discouragement**_ out into the guild, it was the best selection for keeping people quiet. He turned to Makarov, smiling slightly. "Please continue, Master."

Makarov nodded, before turning to Laxus. "Leave Laxus, you're only making things worse!" His tone was an ordering one, but not a harsh tone.

Laxus let out another scoff, not even trying to argue, he left for the door in earnest, barging into Haku's shoulder as he left. Naruto stepped back into the guild member's switching his focus to solely on Natsu and Happy. _'I hope they don't question why Haku has a cat like Natsu.'_

Haku was the one to speak first. "I apologise for the display."

"It's alright. These things are very boring, everyone's just a little agitated." Makarov gave the young boy a large smile. "Now I've already done all the paperwork and signed it. It just needs your signature as well."

Makarov gestured towards the bar counter, where a golden sheet of paper rested. A pay lay next to it, begging to be used. Haku and Makarov approached it, Haku taking up the pen. He slowly moved towards the paper, before signing it. Once he was done he placed the pen back down, handing the paper over to Makarov.

Makarov grinned upon received the paper, he jumped onto the counter and turned t face his guild. "Fairy Tail! We've just formed a new alliance! Do you all know what this calls for!"

"PARTY!" The guild shouted in return, they scattered instantly, collecting alcohol and food.

"Will you stay for the celebrations, Guild Master Haku?" Makarov teased the boy with the name. "In fact, I demand you stay for the festivities!"

Haku looked around to the already on the way party. "Well, I am tired, and I do need a place to stay. I left the Guild in the hands of two S-Class mages, but I don't think I can leave them long."

Makarov smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "You can one of my S-class rooms on the second floor! And you can set off back to Demon Mist in a couple of days!"

_**-Break-**_

Sasuke was leaning casually against the wall. His report on the abolition of the Dark Guild Ogre Stomp had just gone through, and now he stood waiting for his next assignment.

_'What's taking so long?'_ He wondered, growing impatient. Sasuke was never one for waiting.

The doors opened slowly, of all people to give him his next assignment, it had to be her. The long black hair, the sweet, yet fierce black eyes. A short white robe being the only thing covering her, with an yellow sash tying it together. In her hands rested the assignment briefing.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She spoke seductively, as if she believed her charms worked on him.

"Ultear." He replied bluntly, glancing her way only momentarily to greet her.

She stepped closer to him, until they were only inches apart. She smiled sweetly, lifting a hand to touch his face gently, before tracing her fingers continuously across his cheek. "Was your last assignment difficult?" She looked upon him with compassion, and trace amounts of admiration.

"Ogre Stomp was pathetic, now what is my next assignment?" He replied quickly, he wanted to get away from this girl.

"I've been thinking Sasuke-kun." She started, moving ever closer to him, until her ample bosom was pressed against his chest slightly. "You never show any interest in me. So I'm beginning to wonder, is the way I am around you just natural, or are you placing me under _**Euphoria's Lust**_?"

"I assure you it's just natural." Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulders, pushing her away from him gently. "Because there's no way I'd make a girl like you come onto me through my own actions."

Her smile changed, from one of attraction to a more dark smirk. She chuckled briefly, before handing him his assignment. "We shall see about that one day Sasuke-kun." She finished with a wink, before walking away slowly, her hips swaying with every step.

Sasuke watched her leave, no matter what he could never understand what went through her mind. And it irritated him to no end. _'That girl... is dangerous.'_ He commented to himself, before turning his attention to the briefing of his next assignment.

He opened the first page, his face instantly turned to a smirk. _'Finally the orders came through.'_ He thought in anticipation, he had been pressing the warrant for this guild for awhile now. Finally, he could rid the world of them.

Eisenwald, a Dark Guild known for the abnormally high amount of Assassination requests undertaken. Most attributable to Eisenwald's ace, Erigor, the Shinigami, a mage who specifically undertook Assassination jobs. Finally he had the approval to take them down.

He flipped to the back page, where his initial pre-assignment report was always placed, he filled out the details. Confirming that this time he wasn't taking any of the Rune Knights. _'I'll do this one by myself.'_

He flipped back to read through Eisenwald's current movements, in order to estimate their future ones. Sasuke's mind continued to think about one thing.

_'Erigor. User of Wind Magic. Perhaps you will be the challenge I'm looking for.'_ His smirk turned serious, snapping the report shut. He began walking down the long corridor of the magic council, towards his next assignment.

_'And if not, then your magic will be good practise for when I battle the real thing.' _His eyes switched to their blood red nature, the three tomoe in each eye spinning madly. He had the opportunity to copy it, but had already copied _**Clone **_during the only fight when he showed it, so he couldn't copy something new for one hour, and that was when he used it. He touched his stomach, the area where the attack hit, the results were devastating, the closest he ever came to winning a fight against him was because of that attack, the numerous lacerations that went across his body, even the area around him was destroyed, and it was still one of the weaker attacks in that magics arsenal. His mind traced back, to when he shouted that attack.

_**Fūryū no Hōkō!**_

_**-Break-**_

_'And so this day come to an end.'_ Naruto watched the setting sun. Fairy Tail still partying under what little light it gave.

From the horizon came a girl, with hair only slightly redder than the sun around her. Silver armour covering her body with a short blue skirt appearing underneath it. A large horn, decorated with ornaments rested on her shoulder, she carrying it effortlessly.

She approached him, stopping only to the left in front of him. She shifted the horn from her right shoulder to her left, her free arm now being closer to him. "Well this is a surprise." She smirked at him. "You showing your face to the guild. What's the occasion?"

"An alliance was formed between between Demon Mist and Fairy Tail." He smiled in return. Seeing the slight surprise edge onto the girl's face.

"The Silent Demon wanted an alliance, I'm surprised Zabuza even has those thoughts." She chuckled, not noticing Naruto's falling face.

"Zabuza's dead, Erza. He died protecting Haku." Her silence said it all, Naruto caught her up to speed, informing her of Zabuza's demise.

Her head bowed in silence. Her eyes filled with sadness. "It's a terrible loss. I quite liked Zabuza."

"Didn't we all." Naruto replied sadly, his own head bowing down.

A steel touch brushed against his shoulder, he looked to see Erza, her hand now rested on his shoulder, a smile set on her face, one of understanding, letting him know he'd be okay.

Naruto's own hand came up and gently rested on hers, patting it softly. He smiled in return at her, before she nodded, entering the Guild.

Naruto's head turned to watch her enter the Guild. _'Erza. There is something in your eyes, something your trying so very hard to hide. I would know, I do the same thing.'_

"Excuse me." He heard to the left of him, the blond girl who was with Natsu stood there staring at him. "Are you Naruto?"

Naruto gave a quick nod in reply, before turning to stare back out into the sunset.

_'Whoa!'_ Lucy thought flabbergasted. _'Since everyone calls Naruto and Sasuke opposites, and even their magic oppose each other, I thought they would be opposites in every way, including physical appearance. But he is just as good looking as Sasuke, his face seems more brighter with the bright blonde hair!'_ Lucy gazed at his facial features, how he stood calmly and stoically, but still managed to have an open aura to himself. "I'm surprised that you are so..."

"Young." Naruto finished her sentence for her, seeing that she was struggling to finish it. "Apparently you're not the only one who thinks that." He sighed.

"I-I didn't mean any offence!" Lucy stammered out, a blush steadily appearing on her face. "It's just that I've never seen you before. I've never seen you in any section of sorcerer's magazine before, either!"

"I don't really care for things like that." Naruto informed her, looking over to her as she now began fidgeting on the spot. "It's not my style."

Lucy nodded, suddenly becoming more relaxed, yet the blush intensified. "They say you fight constantly with Sasuke Uchiha from the magic council, what is he like? Loke and Hibiki's personalities, likes and dislikes were mentioned in the article. Yet they couldn't get an interview with Sasuke."

"Sasuke is very powerful, and extremely proud. There aren't many things he does like, and he hates a lot of things." Naruto informed her casually, before his eyebrow rose in understanding, a knowing smirk appearing on his face. He turned around to face her fully. "Why? Would you like me to introduce you to him?"

Lucy took a startled step back, shaking her heads and her hands stretched out in front of body wildly. "You shall do no such thing!" Her voice was loud and in a pleading tone.

Naruto laughed loudly, before putting his hands on her shoulders, calming her down. "It's alright, go back inside and enjoy the rest of the party." He smiled at her, she smiled back, but weakly, mumbling something to herself as he turned her around and sent her back into the party.

Once she had entered the Guild, Naruto turned to face the sunset once again. The girl had brought his thoughts towards Sasuke._ 'Sasuke, unlike me you chose to live the life you do. One day you will see the light, whether or not you forgive Fairy Tail is out of my hands. But you will come to terms with the world. I know it.'_

_**-Break-**_

Ivan Dreyar paced the hall of his grand Raven Tail guild, stroking his beard in thought. In front of him stood what the Magic Council call a Trader. A man who would capture Rogue or wandering mages and place them in captivity, selling them off to Dark Guilds at a price, a quick way to reinforce numbers.

This specific man boasted only the finest selection, shackled together and on their knees in front of Ivan, he walked up the line of them slowly, examining them.

None of them was of interest. They all seemed fearful, some even crying, he wouldn't have someone like that in his noble guild.

But then he stopped, this one was of interest. His hair was blood red and spiky, he seemed completely devoid of any emotion, in fact, he even looked uninterested in Ivan's presence.

Ivan crouched down to one knee, tilted the boy's head up. The black rings around his eyes showed a sort of instability, but his Teal eyes were just as devoid of emotion as the rest of his face.

"Tradey-chan, what can this one do?" Ivan asked, interested in the boy.

"That one used some sort of sand based magic, a very powerful one at that. In fact, the only reason he was captured was because he used himself as a distraction in order to let whatever was travelling with him escape." The man spoke with a boastful tone to his voice, trying to ensure the quality of his stock.

Ivan gave a nod, turning his attention back to the boy. He noticed a red marking underneath the boy's messy locks for a fringe, he brushed it aside, revealing a tattoo written on the left side of his forehead.

Love, tattooed on his face was the Kanji symbol for Love. Ivan's face crumpled slightly. "What's your name boy?"

He received no reply, the only acknowledgement of the question was the boy's eyes focusing in on Ivan's own.

Ivan sighed, he didn't want anyone with any connections to love in his guild, it weakened them. He stood back up straight, walking towards the Trader, placing a hand on his shoulder as he turned back to face the man's stock. The man himself jumped slightly at the touch. "Tell me Tradey-chan, how do you keep them contained, surely if their were as strong as you make them out to be, they could easily escape those shackles?"

"Ah, but these shackles are made out of a special Lacrima, called Infecter Lacrima. When it comes into direct contact of a mage, the Lacrima releases a fluid of some sorts, invisible to the naked eye, into the mage's Magic stores inside their bodies, disrupting the magic with a foreign body, it nullifies any strength drawn from them, making them as weak as a normal human." The Trader explained in detail, Infecter Lacrima was a very rare and expensive thing to come across, so he made sure to get a large quantity of it, the seller couldn't disagree, seeing as he killed him to collect it.

"Very impressive." Ivan let out a maniac chuckle, the Trader winced at the sudden increase in grip on his shoulder. "Or maybe... their not as strong as you make them out to be!"

The trader's body shrunk into a white paper Shikigami, Ivan's hand clamped around the body, before he brought it up to his mouth, biting the head off in one bite, munching on it loudly, before spitting it back out. He looked towards the group of captured mages, all except from the Love boy cowering in fear. He moved toward the shackles, snapping them with his hands like toothpicks.

The mages looked at their free hands with shock, before looking back at Ivan, who looked uninterested.

"Leave now, Raven Tail has no place for weaklings like yourself. And never speak to anyone of how a merciful Ivan Dreyar released you, or I shall kill you." The man's eyes widened, looking at the group.

They needed no second warning, they rushed upwards and towards the entrance of Raven Tail, back into the light.

Ivan turned to head back to his office, when he felt the presence of someone still in the hall. He turned to see the red haired love boy still in the room, standing slowly up to his feet, before staring at Ivan.

Ivan held the boy's stare for a while, before his eyes began to get to him. The boy refused to move in any way. "What?" Ivan eventually asked in annoyance.

"Nothing." The boy answered coldly, before turning and walking out of the guild, finally leaving Ivan alone.

Ivan shrugged his shoulders at the boys actions. "Wierdo." He muttered loudly, before turning to head back to his office, finishing the preparations for his plans were vital.

_**-Break-**_

A slightly drunken Makarov threw his arm around the younger Haku, who had barely touched any alcohol.

"You know, Haku." Makarov hiccuped loudly. "You'll have to attend the Regular meeting with us other Guild Masters now that you're part of the alliance. Terribly boring things they are." He began laughing whole heartedly, before falling off the bar counter backwards, instead of being knocked out. He went into a peaceful slumber.

"Excuse me Haku-san." He turned to see the red-haired Erza standing in front of them. "Have you seen Natsu or Gray?"

"Do you mean those two over there?" He pointed to the two young mages, facing each other off.

"You jerk!"

"You imbecile!"

"Don't be making up insults, you stripping pervert!"

"Imbecile means stupid, stupid!"

"HEY!"

They both turned shakily, Erza approaching both of them, anger evident in her eyes. "Are you two fighting again!"

The entire dispositions swapped, hugging each other around the shoulders, fake smiles placed on their faces. "N-No! We were just talking loudly, as friends do." Gray stumbled out to her.

"Aye!" Natsu reassured, performing a stance all to similar to his Blue cat, Happy.

"Good." Erza smiled cheerfully. "Because I need you two to help me on a job. It requires absolute co-operation. I won't take no for an answer."

Both of their laughs was loud and completely forced. "Now why would we ever say no to you Erza!"

"Good. We leave tomorrow, so get a good nights rest." Erza almost ordered, to which they both complied, dropping to the floor like bricks, praying for sleep to take them.

Erza smiled at the two of them, giving a quick nod, she continued on. Unaware to her Mira had been watching the entire scene.

_'Oh no!'_ She thought worriedly. _'Erza, Gray and Natsu, together on one team. This could be the strongest team in Fairy Tail history!'_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Weeeeelll! How was it? I'd really like to reach 100 reviews, I have never done it before on my fics, but hey. I won't force you. I'd give it an 8.5-9/10 in my own honest opinion, simply for the emotion in Zabuza's scene. It made it worse because I was playing Fairy Tail (Original Soundtrack vol. 2) - no. 30 Tsuioku Kanashiki Tamashii while writing it, if you haven't heard it its the song playing when Simon sacrifices himself for Erza. On that note, I wasn't sure how you'd take Zabuza's death. I might go back to go into detail of Zabuza's fight with Azuma later on when Haku battles Azuma later. But his spell, I was thinking that infinate protection must have a consequence, no?

Right! Now I can tell you why I'm in sure a hurry to get to Chapter 6. I have developed two spells for Disphoria, one will be debuting in chapter 6. It is the overkill spell you guys have been waiting for from Disphoria, seriously, and if I can write it and explain it write, it leaves an opening for a fun omake or full blown arc. Should I tell you the spells' names... no, i think i'll be a tease and leave you hanging. Muahahahaha!

One more note: Pics, I have found images of Naruto's clothing, Haku's and I had to draw Sasuke's, Sasuke and Naruto will receive costume changes throughout the fic. I'll put them on my profile, a little warning, I was rushing when I was drawing Sasuke, and I don't have a scanner, but it's not bad quality or anything, trust me! :)

I'll redo Naruto and Sasuke's guild cards as well now, because I have found Fairy Tail theme songs I want you guys to associate with them! I'll also have to make a magic guide, so you know what spells do what, I'll be constantly updating the Magic guide, just so you know. And I want to add nicknames, but I can't think of any perhaps you can. So...

_

* * *

Name: Naruto Uzumaki_  
Nickname:  
_Age: 18_  
_Affiliation: Fairy Tail Guild/Alliance of Light_  
_Occupation: S-Class Mage_  
_Likes: Makarov _  
_Dislikes: Fairy Tail Bad Mouthers  
Associating Theme song: _Fairy Tail OST1: NO.15 Creeping Shadows (Naruto), Fairy Tail OST1: NO.34 Anger Guren (Naruto/Sasuke about to fight)_  
Magic:_  
_**Disphoria** - A lost magic, and half of the descending branch of Nirvana. Grants the User the ability to manipulate the Negative emotions of others. Can be used for either supportive on allies or against enemies. This magic holds no control over love, compassion or any other positive emotions. Considered almost illegal due to the similarities it shares with Charms magic. However, it does not cancel out after the target releases they are under it.  
-_** Rage** – Supportive, enhances the strength of the User or allies**  
- Pressure** – Interrogative, causes the target to feel under pressure, making them more likely to spill their secrets**  
- Fear** – A powerful defensive technique, targets are literally unable to look at the user from fear, can result in passing out, in rare cases death from fear**  
- Vulnerability** – Interrogative, causes the target to feel vulnerable, finding the user to be the only source of protection in the room and opens up to them**  
- Discouragement** – Removal of heightened emotions such as anxiety, anger, tense etc. Calming everything around him, if used with concentration, it can stop the movements and speech of others, making them not want to fight.

_**Wind Dragon Slayer** - A lost magic capable of slaying Dragons. Learned from the Dragon of the wind, Cyclione. Unlike Sky Dragon Slaying, this is more offensive abilities. The attacks act like swords. Regenerate from eating the Wind.**  
- **_**Fūryū no Hōkō - **Wind Dragon's Roar - Breathes a long line of Wind that strikes the opponent, small blades of wind are hidden in the roar, causing lacerations along the opponents body.

_**Clone** - The User creates solid clones from extensions of their magic being separated from their body, the User can create as many clones as the magic capacity can take, Naruto maximum clone creation in one go so far = 450. One of the secrets Naruto learned from the Magic Council_  
_**Ameliorate **- A healing magic that can regenerate wounds instantly. The user can not passed its effect on to others, so the user can only heal themselves. One of the secrets Naruto learned from the Magic Council_  
_**Various smaller magics**_

_

* * *

Name: Sasuke Uchiha_  
Nickname:  
_Age: 18  
Affiliation: Magic Council  
Occupation: Captain of the 2nd Division of Magical Law Enforcement  
Likes: Taking walks_  
_Dislikes: Fairy Tail_  
_Associating Theme song: _Fairy Tail OST1: NO.6 Guild Darkness (Sasuke), Fairy Tail OST1: NO.34 Anger Guren (Naruto/Sasuke about to fight)  
_Magic:_  
_**Euphoria** - A lost magic, and half of the descending branch of Nirvana. Grants the user the ability to manipulate the Positive emotions of others. Can be used for either supportive on allies or against enemies. This magic holds no control over Rage, Hate or any other Negative Emotions. Considered almost illegal due to the similarities it shares with Charms magic. However, it does not cancel out after the target releases they are under it._  
_**Copy Wheel Eye** - Considered a very rare, lost magic. Allows the user to instantly copy an opponents magic. However, this effect is temporary, only lasting for 1 hour, during that time the user also forgets how to write, so the secrets of the magic copied can not be written down. The User is able to copy even lost Dragon Slayer magic._  
_**Thunder Ma****ke **- A strong elemental creation magic, only just under the level of Lightning Dragon Slayer. The User can create lightning from their hands, this requires little time to charge, similar to other Make magic when trained to perfection**  
Fire Make -** __A strong elemental creation magic, only just under the level of Fire Dragon Slayer. The user can create fire from their hands, this requires little time to charge, similar to other Make magic when trained to perfection__**  
Master Hand-to-Hand comba**_t - A skill, not magic. Very fast and powerful when it comes to straightforward fist fights, which becomes menacing when dealing with his **_Copy Wheel Magic_**, because he forces mages to use Magic because they can't beat him without it  
_**Various smaller magics

* * *

**_

Now I'll do, Haku's Zabuza's and Byakku's guild cards, so...

_**

* * *

**Name: Haku Yuki (Canon recently revealed Haku was from the Yuki Clan)  
Nickname:  
Age: 21**  
**Afilliation: Demon Mist Guild/Alliance of Light_  
_Occupation: Guild Master_  
_Likes: Zabuza Momochi_  
_Dislikes: Feeling Useless_  
_Magic:_  
_**Ice Dragon Slayer** - A lost dragon slaying magic. Learned from the dragon of the Frost._  
- **Hyōryū no Kiba - **Ice spikes are formed around the limbs of the user, with very strong penetrative force.  
_**Various smaller Magics**, including three similar to Zabuza_

* * *

_Name: Byakku_  
_Nickname:_  
_ Age: 6**  
**Afilliation: Demon Mist Guild/Alliance of Light_  
_ Occupation: Mage_  
_ Likes: Haku_  
_ Dislikes: Heat_  
_ Magic: _  
_**Aera** - This magic allows the user to sprout large angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people. But it limited to a single person. Furthermore, there is also a time limit to how long the user can fly, as its wings disappear after a period of time. These wings also can move at high speed, but this takes up magic and causes them to faint._  
_**Speed Mode Shift** - Allows Byakku to temporarily transform her body into a larger form of herself, it increases her speed and flexibility, making her more stealthy, nimble and quick_

* * *

_Name: Zabuza Momochi_  
_Nickname: Silent Demon_  
_ Age: 31 (Deceased)**  
**Afilliation: Demon Mist Guild_  
_ Occupation: Guild Master_  
_ Likes: Fighting_  
_ Dislikes: Lack of pass times_  
_ Magic:_  
_**Beheader** - Enables the user to tranform their limbs into large steel cleavers, the steal is reinforced and cuts through everything easily. The magic doubles as a healing magic, as when opponents are mowed down, the swords absorb blood and iron, speeding the user's own Mitosis levels. The User must be extremely strong physically to even lift the swords._  
_**Muted Body** - The User's body is completely silenced, even external sounds they make such as stepping on twigs are muted out. An expert infiltration technique deemed illegal to teach from the year 780 onwards._  
_**Wandering Fog** - A dense thick mist, makes the target become lost, leavng them open to attack from the User. Complete mastery of the spell enables the fog to travel with the User_  
_**Sealing Death Art: Protection of a Demon** - A powerful spell that ensures the death of at least one person, whether it be the user or a sacrifice. It provides infinate protection from death itself for the duration that the spell is active._  
_**Various smaller magics**_

* * *

Well, that's about it. Next chapter, I will try to make more Sasuke centric, so sorry if you're not a huge fan, but come on! he's taking down a dark guild by himself. Their will be snippets of Naruto as well, and we will see the end of the Lullaby Arc, but it was really boring, so I don't want to rewrite it.

Til Next Time,

Rinne-Kami, Out!


	5. The Fire Destroying The Iron Forest

**A/N:** Yo! Sorry, I was supposed to update my other fics first, but I'm so close to the overkill magic I just couldn't wait, check out my other fics if you've got time by the way, but I don't want to force you into anything.

**PLEASE READ THIS BIT!** Well, as I said last chapter, this one is more Sasuke-centric, let me justify my reasons why I've done such a thing, Euphoria spells are so much harder to create than Disphoria spells, so I needed a reason to think them up, et voila, Sasuke-centric, it won't happen a lot, it just struck me in the manga that erigor and his cronies went down, suddenly the rest of the guild dissolved as well, so here's a more back story to that. We learn a lot of stuff, Sasuke's fighting style, his abilities and his thoughts on Fairy Tail. But it's gonna be strictly Naruto (and slightly Haku) centric over the next few chapters. However, I know how a lot of you despise Sasuke and might not read this chapter, then you won't not what happens next chapter. So if your a serious Sasuke hater who can't bear to read through this chapter (everyone else who can bear through it please do so XD) press Ctrl + F on your keyboards and look up "shit", no kidding, it will take you near the end of the chapter and you'll know where we're picking it up next chapter.

Anyways, the chapter in general, not bad if I'm honest, it may not look it, but I can feel myself getting better at writing fights. So that's a good thing.

Well, that's about it. See you in however long it takes for you to read this chapter.

* * *

'_The Dark Guild Eisenwald._' Sasuke stared at the bleak mansion in front of him, situated at the end of a row of dead trees in the midst of a graveyard. '_Dark Guilds always locate themselves in horrid, bleak settings, it gives their location away so easily_.'

He smirked, it didn't care, it just made his job a lot more easier. Now he didn't have to track them down. _'I should prepare now.'_ He closed his eyes, breathing inwards deeply for a second.

"_**Euphoria: Exhilaration**_." He spoke quietly, he felt his blood flare, it was a natural affect of the magic.

He began to move towards the guild, a bear trap suddenly went off below his left foot, as if by itself, his leg swung out of the trap seconds before it clamped shut.

_'Exhilaration boosts my reaction speed. Something like that isn't going to hit me.'_ Sasuke smirked, moving closer towards the guild. "_**Euphoria: Sublime.**_" He activated the second magic. _'Just to make sure I receive a warm welcoming.'_

"What's going on?" Starke looked around at his guild, they all seemed giddy, so relaxed, calmly speaking to one another about what great guild mates they are. _'This isn't them, they look for any reason to fight every chance they get. Someone's doing this to them.'_ Starke looked around for any source of unfamiliarity.

"I'm sorry Starke Schmerz, Dark Guild Master of Eisenwald." The doors of the guild casually opened, revealing a young man dressed in a black jacket, black pants and a low V-neck silver shirt, a large bag was flung of his shoulder. The boy was smirking confidently as he entered the guild. "Sorry that you can join your guild in the happy atmosphere, keeping you out of it was my doing, I'd like to fight the Master of Eisenwald at his best." The boy spoke, brimming with confidence, stopping his speech as he stood in the centre of the guild hall.

_'This boy...bypassed all the traps we set out!'_ Starke thought quite astonished, only Eisenwald members new the exact location of every trap. _'If Erigor and his team has betrayed me...'_ He noted the team's absence, as well as a portion of the lesser guild members. Starke eventually scoffed at the boy's request. "You're not with the trouble boy. Erigor is away right not, but I bet even my second best mage can beat you without any problems."

Sasuke smirked, letting out a dry chuckle. "Bet accepted, but to make sure you don't cheat..." He inhaled deeply, "_**Euphoria: Lion's Magnificence**_." He exhaled, suddenly all his guild members looked towards the boy in wonder. He threw the bag forwards, shackles flew out of it as it hit the floor. "Each of you take a pair of shackles and lock your hands behind your backs, help each other if need be, after that get to your knees facing that wall over there, line up against it."

Starke was alarmed, every guild member did just as the boy commanded, taking the shackles, moving over to where the boy had told them to move. "Why are you taking his orders?" Starke shouted in a fury. "I am your guild master!"

"It's not like they have a choice." He turned to see to look at the boy who answered him. "They are so inspired and awestruck by my presence that they wish to make me happy, obeying my every order no matter what, I could have told them to kill you, kill each other, or kill themselves... and they would have done it with a smile on their face." Sasuke smirked, tilted his head upwards to look down at Starke. "That, is _**Euphoria: Lion's Magnificence**_."

Starke growled in frustration. _'So he made the serene atmosphere as well, what an interesting __magic, but I doubt he would be interested in joining Eisenwald.'_ Starke commented in his mind, what a powerful ally this boy could have been.

"Bring out your man, I can sense his magic above us. He's the only one left whose not in shackles, other than yourself." Sasuke commented, looking upwards.

Starke formed a smirk of his own. "Sacheim! I have a battler for you! Come and say hello!" Starke called upwards. His voice echoing through the guild.

Less than a few moments later, a colossus of a man crashed down metres in front of Sasuke. The widest grin set on his face Every muscle on his body hulked with anticipation, his eyes set open Sasuke, like locking onto a target.

Sasuke stared back up to the giant with some interest. _'I wasn't expecting this.'_ The man must have stood 10 feet high, simple blue pants were his only form of clothing other than bandages wrapped around his wrists.

The man's giggle was dark and heavy, like some sort of twisted psychotic child. "This is Sacheim Schlamm, after Erigor and myself, there is no one stronger in my guild. Although physically, his strength towers above my own and Erigor's." Starke explained. "Sacheim, this is your opponent."

The man chuckled again. "Small one isn't he." Sasuke was quite taken back by the civilised tone of voice the man possessed, he was half expecting a big dumb brute that couldn't form a sentence longer than 5 words. "Am I allowed to kill him?" He asked Starke, turning to find his answer, a nod came from Starke, Sacheim's grin widening to extraordinary proportions.

Brown water began leaking out of the man's body. "A little bit of information for you boy." Sacheim's grin suddenly vanished, a look of fury etched on his face. "They call me The Lurker, for my Magic; _**Murky Water**_, the speed and fluidity of water, mixed into the brute strength of Earth. Live longer than 5 minutes, and maybe I'll show you how I achieved my nickname."

Sasuke let off a loud scoff. "I'm not impressed, I've seen scary things than water."

A torrent of water crashed into his body, throwing him into the wall behind him, Sasuke felt the wall crack behind him. The torrent eventually gave up, letting Sasuke drop to the floor. "That was _**Howitzer**_. So, you were saying something about Water not being scary?" Sacheim smiled cockily, looking towards the floored Uchiha.

_'He was right, that was fast, and the strength is stronger than normal Water element Magic. Perhaps I underestimated him.'_ Sasuke slowly rose to his feet, moving back towards the centre of the room. "But still, I won't waste _**Copy Wheel Eye**_ on such a weaker Magic."

"Weak!" Sacheim screamed out. "No one calls me weak! _**Howitzer**_!" He roared ferociously, thrust his arms forward, torrents of Water shot with them.

Sasuke leaped over the shots, moving constantly around, dodging each blast. '_He doesn't switch the direction after he fires them, the attacks most likely lose momentum if he did._' Sasuke thought, ducking under another blast. '_But the tactic is good, either you get hit by __**Howitzer**__, or you figure it out and run around dodging them, effectively tiring yourself out. While he doesn't make a single movement_.'

He lost focus for just a second, another cannon powered shot of water blasted against his body, hurling Sasuke across the ground. Sasuke winced as his body rolled along the ground to a halt, clutching his ribs. "I need to speed things up a bit." He spoke aloud, Sacheim began laughing maniacally, launching another torrent of water towards Sasuke, he rolled out the way quickly, getting to his feet.

Sasuke stood still, he slapped his right palm onto the balled fist of his left, the pose stopped Sacheim's attacks, leaving him confused.

"_**Thunder Make: Dynamo**_!" A air of yellow electricity flared around Sasuke, before receding back into his body, every muscle began twitching abnormally fast, sparks of electricity flying off at every movement, even his blinking sent small sparks off.

He suddenly disappeared, Sacheim felt a thrust ram straight into his jaw, the boy was underneath him, delivering the uppercut, Sacheim's body flew upwards into the air, only a slight amount, but he was still off the ground. _'__**Dynamo,**__ it courses electricity through my body, increasing my speed and strength.' _Sasuke continued thrusting his fist upwards, pushing against the man's jaw.

"H-He punched Sacheim into the air! W-What is he?" The _**Lion's Magnificence**_ affect had worn off, when Sasuke was blasted by the first torrent of water. They had tried to free themselves at that point, but something was interrupting the magic flow around their bodies. Leaving them unable to move, some chained together. The Eisenwald guild members only stared in horror at the boy in front of them.

_'He lifted Sacheim? This isn't good! Sacheim doesn't like to be off the ground! Especially when someone else causes it!'_ Starke began panicking, Sacheim would attack everyone around him, seeing as most of his guild was defenceless, they were wide open.

"HE PUT ME IN THE AIR!" Sacheim screamed, grasping his head his upper body swung around in all directions, Sacheim screaming in horror as he did so. "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW! NO ONE INTERFERE OR YOU'LL SHARE HIS FATE!" He screamed to his guild.

_'I've never seen Sacheim with this much control over his anger before, to be targeting one person only.'_ Starke was amazed, this boy was strong, but now he was dead, and improved Sacheim because of it. _'I should thank you boy, your death has given me some control over Sacheim.'_

Sacheim began regurgitating massive amounts of his brown water, flooding the floor with it. He slammed his hands together, even from the distance they were away, the impact still made the water ripple strongly. "_**Murky Water: That Which Lurks Within The Depths**_!" He screamed out maniacally. The water shot upwards in a perfect circle around Sasuke, creating a wall around him.

'_I'm guessing this is why they call him The Lurker, the water is totally opaque, I can't see through it_.' Sasuke looked around, the water began closing in, as it did the walls around high grew higher. '_He's cutting off my ability to move._'

A rock shot out and struck him directly in the cheek, Sasuke's felt the skin rip from his face as the rock flew past, going into the wall on the other side of the cage of water.

Sasuke held his cheek, a small stream of blood spilling out. "The speed of water, the brute strength of Earth." Sasuke remembered the words spoken early. '_I see, the brown colour is caused by a large amount of mud and dirt mixed into the water, he's compresses it down to form larger rocks, and can launch them towards whoever is trapped in here at any direction._' Sasuke looked upwards, to the height of the circular wall of water. '_Even from above. This magic is dangerous, I have to find a way __out._'

Sasuke looked for any opening, more rocks began firing out of the walls, Sasuke jumped over each of them, rocks struck him in the back, sending him back towards the ground.

Another one shot directly in front of him, Sasuke saw behind it. The rock struck him in the stomach, but he had found it.

'_I know how to get out!_' Sasuke looked towards the wall of water, dodging any in coming rocks. '_When the rocks fire out, they leave a small hole in the wall. It's carried upwards by the flow of the water and refilled, but for that time the walls have cracks._' Sasuke smirked, he knew he could get out.

"These tiny rocks aren't going to kill me, you'll need something bigger, or I'll make you fly higher than the clouds." Sasuke taunted, the man was letting his rage cloud his judgement.

"SHUT UP!" The man yelled in return. "YOU WANT BIGGER, I'LL SHOW YOU BIGGER!"

Sasuke waited, looking around for where the rock was coming from, he saw a shadow above him, '_It's too high!_' The boulder squeezed through the walls, the size was immense, it completely covered the area Sasuke was standing on.

Sasuke jumped upwards, their was enough space, he caught onto the boulder and climbed around it, just barely avoiding being crushed between the wall and the boulder.

And there it was, the giant hole in the wall, Sasuke jumped through it. Landing on the outside, shocking Starke and the Eisenwald guild members.

"He's still alive!" The guild members shouted in horror. Looking towards the scratched boy.

Sasuke turned to see his prison, the water around it caved down, but Sacheim was not stationed anywhere around it. 'Where is he, a magic like that, he wouldn't have been able to deactivate it that fast and continue on!' Sasuke's eyes darted in every direction.

Sacheim dark giggle rang through his ears. "I told you, survive longer than five minutes, and I show you how I achieved my nickname."

Sasuke felt an iron grip around his leg, he yelled out in pain, he looked down, the sight shocked him.

Sacheim's hand was extending out of the ground, and only his hand, his head slowly squeezed out of the ground as well, smiling psychotically at him. "This is why they call me The Lurker. _**Murky Water**_'s final stage; _**Afanc**_, it turns my entire body into the very same liquid I attack with, enabling me to sneak up on people from underneath them. Perfect for assassinations." The man cackle slowly, the volume of his laugh building up into he howled with laughter.

Sasuke jumped upwards, the man came up with him, his feet still on the ground, His grip on Sasuke's shin didn't loosen dragging him back down, he slammed Sasuke into the ground, the impact filling the hall with a scream of pain. Sacheim lifted Sasuke back up, hanging upside down. "No on lives through _**Afanc**_, consider yourself lucky to even have been able to touch me." His civilised tone returned.

Sasuke punched his fist forwards, his fist diving into the liquid chest of his opponent, a grip suddenly tightened around Sasuke's wrist, it wasn't as hard as the one around his leg, but it held him in place.

"I have captured you, now. You will die in the Murky Depths." Sacheim smirked confidently.

Sasuke smirked himself, '_If this guy's made out of water_.' He thrust his free hand into the man's chest, hitting the exact same spot as his previously trapped hand did, the grip moved around his other hand, trapping them together. "You've sealed your demise."

Sacheim laughed heartily. "Are you suicidal? Do you not understand the severity of your situation?"

"My hands are touching."

Sacheim quietened down, he looked towards the upside down captive, who was smirking victoriously. "_**Fire Make: Ifrit Fists**_!"

Pain was evident of Sacheim's face, but his voice couldn't express the pain. Steam began coming from Sacheim's skin, his voice finally found enough to scream. His scream was atrocious, filled with agony, he let go of Sasuke's leg, to clutch his head in pain, Sasuke spinned around, landing on his feet, his hands still stuck within the giant.

Sacheim looked to his hands, his fingers began disappearing, followed by his hands, it was making its way up his body. The unbearable heat filled every available pain receptor in his body, telling him he needed to escape.

The man roared in agony as he shrunk, until his being became nothing more than a small stone statue of himself, Sasuke easily broke his hands free of it, smashing the statue into a small pile of rubble in the process.

Sasuke turned to stare hard at Starke, who was in shock. "W-What did you do?" Starke asked fearfully, Sacheim had never been defeated before, Erigor prided himself as being the strongest within Eisenwald, but he only had the biggest reputation, Sacheim was much stronger than Erigor, and he was less boastful about it too.

"The man was made out of Water and Earth. In short, I evaporated him out of existence, I boiled away the water, and hardened the dirt within it. That pile of rubble over there, that is all what's left of Sacheim Schlamm." Sasuke explained, steam still rising from his fists.

"H-H-He killed Sacheim!" A guild member yelled in fear, Sacheim was one of their best, to be defeated when he had the upper hand.

"Guild Master Starke, now that the warm up is over. Shall we begin? Come and avenge your fallen guild member." Sasuke smirked, flaring his magical aura, Starke heard the birds in the area flap away in fear, he saw his guild members trembling in fear, he felt himself trembling in fear.

'_What a magical aura!_' Starke's very mind was trembling. '_Has Sacheim done nothing to weaken him!_'

"What the hell is that?" Naruto looked up into the sky, hundreds of birds where all fleeing from one location, they seemed to be trying to get away from something. Naruto stared at the location from the balcony of the second floor overlooking the entrance to the guild, the wind brushing against his face.

"Whatever it is... I wouldn't want to fight it on a daily basis." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He had an important mission to prepare for, requested personally of him by Makarov.

"_Make sure Haku gets home safe, Naruto. He's become a big part of the world now. We need to make sure he's safe."_

_'I will not fail you, Master Makarov.'_ Naruto's eyes light up in determination. "This world will move towards peace. No force will stand in my way in securing that."

"On the floor!" Sasuke threw the battered Starke onto the ground, shackling his hands and lining him up next to the rest of his guild, which were continuing to cower in fear.

"He beat Master Starke so easily, even after the fight with Sacheim!" Some of the guild members began crying, apologising for whatever offence they caused.

"Dark Guild Eisenwald, you are under arrest, by orders of the Magic Council for the numerous assassinations undertaken by your guild." Sasuke glared at all of them, many now crying, blaming Erigor for such things.

"Sasuke-san!" The doors burst open, Rune Knights plagued the hall. "The Magic Council were worried under chose to undertake such a dangerous job by yourself, so we have been sent as back..." The man's voice trailed off, locating Sasuke standing next to the entire guild in shackles.

"Are the Magic Council underestimating my abilities?" Sasuke sounded insulted, frightening a few of the Rune Knights.

They shook their heads in unison. "No, not at all."

Sasuke gave a quick nod. "Take the guild members into captivity and begin demolition of the headquarters. There's something else I need to do."

"And what is that, sir?" A Rune Knight asked, commanding the others to take the Guild members.

"Eisenwald's best; Erigor, Kageyama, Byard, Rayule and Karacka, as well as lesser guild members are still on the loose. I'm going after them." Sasuke explained, determined to rid the world of Eisenwald.

"Then please take a few Rune Knights, if only to round up the guild members when you find them." The Rune Knight requested, Sasuke giving a nod of agreement.

"Er...Sir." They turned to see a Rune Knight, looking to them confused. "Sacheim Schlamm appears to be missing." He informed them, they turned to Sasuke, who brushed off the stares.

"He's dead." He calmly told them, before he gestured a few Rune Knights to follow him out.

_'Erigor can't be too far away.'_ Sasuke thought as he ran out of the Guild, dodging what few traps were left. '_I just hope I make it in time._'

_**-Break-**_

Byard dropped to the floor, Lucy let out a sigh of relief, looking over to where Erza was she smiled, the red hared woman had decimated her opponents without any problems, while she struggled on just the one man.

Erza looked to her, giving her a small smirk, Lucy couldn't help but grin in return. Then Erza's smirk faded, been replaced with one of worry and horror.

Lucy looked behind her, that fat one from before, Karacka had slipped out of the wall behind her, knife in hand. "Time to die, little fairy." He chuckled mischievously, he began thrusting the blade home, Erza ran towards Lucy, but she was too far away.

Time seemed to slow down for Lucy, her body stopped moving, she could only watch the knife inch it's way closer to her, Karacka's face lighten up with an evil, sly grin.

The man's direction suddenly changed, a fist dropped on his head, knocking his body out of the wall and driving his head into the ground, knocking him out in a single punch.

Lucy finally found the ability to jump away from the scene. She had just narrowly avoided death, saved by a mystery man.

But he wasn't a mystery, Lucy would recognise that spiky black hair and black coat to match a mile away anywhere. Sasuke Uchiha had jumped out of nowhere, and saved her life. She felt like squealing, but knew she shouldn't, as it would probably ruin the mood.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke turned to Lucy, he seemed genuinely worried for her.

She couldn't contain the blush. "I'm fine." She whispered out, unable to look him in the eye.

Sasuke approached her, his eyes trailed downwards on her body, his eyebrow rose, shocking Lucy. '_I didn't know he was like that!'_ She thought quite alarmed.

"So you're a Celestial Spirit mage...interesting, I've never met one before." Sasuke spoke, Lucy followed his eye line, sure enough, he was looking at her celestial keys.

'_So I was just over reacting. Good thing I didn't say anything._' Lucy sighed mentally in her head, imagine if she called one of the top ranking mages in the perfect boyfriend list a pervert. The death mail she would receive.

Sasuke touched her right hand, bringing it up. "As long as your alright, miss." Sasuke smiled charmingly. He looked down towards her hand, his eyes widened, he dropped her hand in an instant, taking a few steps away from her. "You're a Fairy Tail Mage." Annoyance was quite clear in his voice.

_'What's with the sudden change of personality?' _Lucy questioned. He looked behind her, seeing Erza, irritation seemed to grow within him as well.

"Erza Scarlet. Where is Erigor?" He spoke in a commanding tone. Lucy was shocked that someone would dare to speak to Erza in such a tone, seeing as how Natsu and Gray feared her.

"I don't have to take your orders, Uchiha." Erza responded in an equally annoyed tone, Lucy was surprised a girl could speak to Sasuke like that. Everywhere she ever travelled there were always a group of girls gossiping about him, giving out heavenly sighs as they did so.

"The capture of Erigor is a council matter. I'm under orders. So I order you, as a mage of a guild under the jurisdiction of the council to tell me where Erigor is. He is the only member os Eisenwald still on the loose" Sasuke spoke confidently, his entire presence seemed to darken, it was quite scary if Lucy was honest.

Rune Knights entered the station, taking the unconscious members of Eisenwald into captivity, Karacka and Byard were arrested as well. '_They work so quickly_.' Lucy was impressed.

"He's battling against Natsu, but the rest of us are stuck in this tornado of wind. Eisenwald member Kageyama is the only one who can deactivate it." Erza finally returned, although she seemed to be wondering something.

Probably the same thing Lucy was, if they were stuck in here, how did Sasuke and his Rune Knights get in?

Sasuke gave off an annoyed sigh. "Fairy Tail, useless as ever." He exhaled quietly, but still loud enough for both members of said guild to hear. "Kageyama has been taken into captivity, along with a very valuable artefact; Death's Lullaby."

Erza's eyes went wide, staring at Sasuke with shock. "Death's Lullaby? What's that?" Lucy asked aloud.

"It's a flute that when played, kills everyone that is unfortunate to hear the tune. It was created by the Black Mage, Zeref. And you Fairy Tail, how could you be so stupid as to allow a member of a Dark Guild to possess such a weapon?" Sasuke moved away from the two, out of the station, standing just under the Tornado. Lucy and Erza followed him out.

He performed a pose similar to Gray. "_**Thunder Make: Sea Splitter!**_"

_'He can use __**Element Maker**__ magic as well!_' Lucy was shocked, she had only ever seen Gray use that style of Magic.

A large bolt of lightning sprouted from Sasuke's body, both thick and tall, it edged forwards, wrecking the ground it crackled along, it cut straight through the tornado like nothing, disrupting the flow completely and making it dissipate.

"Rune Knights, take these criminals to justice. I will collect Erigor." Sasuke ordered, not looking back.

"Yes sir!" The Rune Knights saluted, moving to the fallen members of Eisenwald, leaving Sasuke alone with Lucy and Erza.

"Time to go clear up Fairy Tail's mess." Sasuke spoke to himself out loud, Lucy looked over to Erza, who looked angry at his statement, but also reluctant to say anything.

However Lucy wasn't like that. "What's your problem with Fairy Tail?" She asked him very much out of character, raising her voice and speaking down towards him.

His head tilted around, looking at them over his shoulder. Eyes completely wide open, his usual onyx eyes had been replaced with a blood red iris, three black tomoe surrounding his pupil.

Lucy lost all her nerve under his gaze. "What I mean is, why do you seem to hate Fairy Tail so much?"

Sasuke stood silently for a moment, seeming content with staring at them with white rage. "Because of Fairy Tail..." He began slowly, his voice devoid of everything but one thing, rage, although he seemed to be trying to contain it. "I lost everything. Because of Fairy Tail... my big brother is dead."

Lucy's eyes widened in astonishment. _'What...What does he mean? Fairy Tail seems so nice, there's no way they could be responsible for anyone's death.'_

Sasuke's eyes moved over to Erza, who was just as speechless, yet her eyes displayed knowledge, and sadness. "So you don't tell the newbies?" Sasuke asked her rhetorically, he knew the answer. "It doesn't surprise me. The story of Itachi Uchiha shames every quality that Fairy Tail holds in such high regard."

He wasted no more time, he vacated the station immediately, leaving the two stunned woman to meld over what they had just heard.

_**-Break-**_

"_**Karyū no Kenkaku!**_" Natsu's body lit up in an ignition, fire covered his entire being, he rammed into Erigor at his max strength, knocking the man from the sky and down into the bridge.

The man mumbled something incoherent, but made no attempt to get back up. Natsu grinned wildly, he had beaten the elements and defeated Erigor.

"Natsu." He turned around, that jerk from the magic council was there, the one that was always bad mouthing the guild. 'What was his name again?'

"Sazubay." Natsu spoke in an aloof manner, lots of people were always saying how cool this guy was, so he tried acting as cool.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the name. "Idiot." He mumble quietly to himself. "You've done enough Natsu, I'll take Erigor from here."

"Oh okay!" Natsu grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Honestly, I thought you were hear to arrest me." He chuckle sheepishly. Surprised when Sasuke chuckled as well.

"All in due time." Sasuke darkly chuckled out, flinging Erigor over his shoulder. "Natsu, tell Makarov the Lullaby will not be played."

Natsu looked confused, his mind doing a mile a second. "I don't get it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Makarov will, just make sure he gets the message." He began walking away, taking Erigor into custody.

As Sasuke walked through the at the edge of the bridge he noticed a recognisable woman waiting for him, he sighed as he approached her. "What is it, Ultear? It's very rare to see you out of the Council headquarters, or without Siegrain's leash around your neck."

She let out a dry, ill-humoured chuckle. "You can't hide jealousy Sasuke-kun." She winked deviously. "I'm here to collect Erigor. Then you have one final objective."

"I will deliver Erigor." Sasuke stood in defiance.

"The council's orders." She told him calmly. "They have received the rest of Eisenwald, and Starke has already been put to justice."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Already? No trial has ever gone that fast?"

"Being the leader of a Dark Guild, especially one of Eisenwald's standing, is an instantly a recipient of the capital punishment. The council wants you to go and collect HIM, as only when he is recruited can the punishment to take its full affect." Ultear smirked wickedly at him, shifting Erigor from his shoulder.

"And why must I go?" Sasuke asked the woman, "You're so proud of your womanly charms, surely you could recruit him."

She chuckled sweetly this time, stroking his cheek, an unwanted touch. "Because you are the only one he will listen to from the council." She smiled, giving him a quick goodbye, she took off, taking Erigor away.

Sasuke sighed, turning to the direction where he would be. "Guess I have no choice." He began to make his way towards his new destination.

_**-Break-**_

Sasuke casually walked through the doors of the guild, his presence did not go unnoticed, he glanced around the hall, finding who he needed to speak to. "Makarov, you managed to get back to Fairy Tail, before me. And with Erza and the group." Sasuke smiled towards the older man, a smile of respect, if only a small one.

"Ah, young Sasuke. What can I do for you?" Makarov returned , giving the young man a quick welcoming wave.

"Yeah, what's a Magic Council member doing here?"

"Get out, no one wants you here!"

"Leave now! Don't ever come back in Fairy Tail again!"

The Guild members began to get frustrated, looking at Sasuke with scorn. Who brushed off their stares.

Sasuke's own face turned into one of disgust. "Trust me. I take no pleasure in being in Fairy Tail. I could never have imagined such a potent smell of shit resonating from one place." Sasuke spoke in a disgusted tone, his nose crinkled as he looked around the room.

"Don't not insult our Guild in such an unmanly way!" The giant Elfman charged towards him. "_**Beast Arm: Black Bull**_!" Elfman's arm enlarged, turning black in colour, he thrust the arm downwards, his guild expecting that the be the starting, and finishing blow.

But Sasuke had caught the arm effortlessly. "I have faced a giant. You are tiny compared to him." Sasuke's eyes opened darkly. He moved forwards at a quick speed. He jab Elfman in the gut multiple times quickly, knocking the wind out of him. He latched onto the massive arm, and swung him around, throwing him through the nearest wall. Shocking many of the Guild members.

"He threw Elfman through a wall!" They looked at the rubble encasing Elfman, the large gaping hole where he was currently laid in.

The Guild members turned to stare at Sasuke angrily, beginning to crack their knuckles.

Natsu jumped forwards, smoking spewing from his mouth. "You wanna fight! Cause I'll beat the crap outta you right here!" He screamed aloud, many of the guild members agreeing with the shout.

"Do YOU want to fight!" Sasuke shouted in return, he thrust his hand up towards the roof. His other hand clasped around his wrist. Sasuke's eyes widened to a maniacal degree.

"_**THUNDER MAKE: KIR-!**_"

He was halted in his words, a blur of yellow and orange dropped in front of him, grabbing his extended hand and slamming it into his own neck, effectively making Sasuke strangle himself.

"Calm down!" Naruto shouted, glared at Sasuke directly in the eyes. "Everyone calm down!" He looked towards the rest of the guild, he didn't use _**Disphoria**_, but everyone seemed to lower themselves under his stare. He turned to Sasuke, speaking more quietly. "Attempt to use that, and I will not hold back." He warned quietly.

"Naruto, just who I was looking for." Sasuke smirked, his grip on his neck loosened, which made Naruto let going of his arm, surprising and educing gasp from the viewing mages. "The council wants you to perform THAT role."

"Already?" Naruto replied quickly, getting a nod from Sasuke. Naruto looked towards the floor, before turning to face Makarov. "Is it okay with you Master Makarov, what I am about to do?"

"You ask me this every time." Makarov sounded annoyed. "We do what we must in the magic world, this is only a small portion of your role." He spoke a lot more gently this time.

Naruto nodded, before turning to Sasuke. "Lets go." He told Sasuke quickly, walking away, Sasuke glared around the guild one last time, before turning to leave as well.

Once they had left the guild, Lucy turned to Makarov. "Master, what would the council want with Naruto, especially if he's going to perform a certain role?"

The entire guild seemed to be intrigued, leaning forward, awaiting Makarov's answer.

Makarov sighed, he knew he couldn't keep it a secret forever. "Because, the council wants Naruto to perform an execution. Not just any execution, but a mage's execution, otherwise known as _**Magi Magni **__**Metus**_." He told them solemnly, sadness written across his face.

The guild's eyes went wide, the walls felt like they were closing in, in unison they all turned to the entrance, Naruto was long gone, but they were shocked that someone like that could be living under the very same roof as them.

"N-Naruto...can perform a _**M**__**agi Magni Metus**_." Lucy stared at the opened doors with horror. '_What an awful guy!_'

* * *

**A/N: _Author: Cliffhanger Deliverance_**! Hahahahaha. Sorry. Well, how was it? In my honest opinion I'd have to give the chapter an 8.5/10. It was quite good. Very entertaining, probably not so much the fight, seeing as I'm still learning, let me just go over a few things.

Sorry if the first half didn't flow well, I was trying to write it without Breaks, trying to blend it into each other.

Eisenwald is German for Iron Forest, so sticking to that. Starke Schmerz, his name is German for Severe pain, while Sacheim Schlamm = Sache Im Schlamm which I believe means Thing in the Mud. It felt quite bad killing off Sacheim so early, it felt like he had a lot of potential, how was his death anyway, i mean how many people have actually died in Cannon, even Racer was supposed to die and the Anime messed that up. His magic. Let me run down it again.

**

* * *

Murky Water**_**  
- Howitzer**_ - A Blast of water capable of crushing opponents.  
- **_That Which Lurks Within The Depths_** - The technique everyone belives Sacheim gets his nickname from, in actuality just a distraction Magic, allowing Sacheim to build up enough time to activate Afanc. A circle wall of opaque muddy water surrounds the target, Sacheim uses his magic to compress the dirt within into rocks, launching them through the water towards the trapped opponent. Many people die within the walls of this magic (Sorry if the name was so long)  
- _**Afanc**_ - (named after a Welsh mythological creature by the way) Turns Sacheim's body into the murky water itself, allowing him to infiltrate the ground and attack from underneath. An expert infiltration and assassination technique.

_**

* * *

Magi Magni Metus**_, huh? Cool name right? I was torn between that and _**Mago Grande Paura**_. Both mean Great Mage Fear, but the former is Latin and the latter is Italian. At least that's what Google Translate told me. What could it be to make Lucy call Naruto an awful guy? You'll find out next chapter, but if you really sit down and think it might be obvious.

We saw a lot of Sasuke's magic this time, that's good, now he's had his moment and can leave. We also discover his hatred for Fairy Tail, apparently they caused the death of Itachi Uchiha in some way, shape or form. You can make your own speculations, but I know where I'm going with that, and it will really help later on I will have to go back and dedicate a chapter to the event of Itachi's death, but I haven't really got the story down yet, *sigh* I really shouldn't have added that, I think of something, don't worry. Any way Sasuke's magic. I can give you a proper breakdown of his magic now, so...

* * *

**Euphoria  
_ - Attract_** – An attract from the target to the user, can be used to make anyone attracted to anyone else as well, can work on both Genders.**  
_ - Lust_** – Causes a strong sexual attraction of the target to the User. A more powerful form of Attract as it focuses solely on the opposite gender to the user.**  
_ - Sublime_** – Calms the emotions of everyone present, similar to Discouragement, however the feeling leaves targets felling more positive.**  
_ - Exhilaration_** – Supportive, boosts the reaction speed of the user, making them more adept in dodging attacks.**  
_ - Lion's Magnificence_ –** A powerful spell, targets are so inspired by the user that they bend to his will, viewing him as their only leader. Following his orders until completion.**  
_ - Tranquillity_** – A powerful manipulation spell, causes the target to lose themselves in their most cherished memories. First seen in Chapter two on Naruto, making him relive his childhood memories.

* * *

**_Thunder Make_  
- _Dynamo_** – An extra surge of electricity is added to the user's nervous system, increasing the speed and strength  
- _**Sea Splitter**_ - A large, powerful bolt of electricity is shot out of the body of the user, large enough to counter other large scale magics

* * *

Fire Make  
- _**Ifrit Fists**_ - The users fists are covered in a blood red, extremely hot flame, capable of smelting down even the hardest of metals.

* * *

Right next chapter, probably March, I REALLY need to do my other fics now. If I can squeeze in Chapter 6 I will do so, cause I really want to show you Naruto's overkill magic, also we get to see Haku fighting in the next chapters hopefully, so it's all good.

Well, that's about it.

Til next time,

Rinne-Kami, Out!


	6. Justice?

**A/N:** Yo! Yes, I know, what's this now my fourth update for this fic this month, I wonder how long that will last. Anyway, new chapter and as promised the overkill magic Naruto possesses debuts, although thinking about it, its not really overkill, well it is, but it isn't? Ah, you'll find out when you read the chapter.

First things first, I really want to thank you guys for the positive feedback from last chapter, I know a lot of people are a little iffy about Sasuke. Let me just make one thing clear, I am in no way some big Sasuke fan. And you Sasuke haters can bitch and moan as much as you want, but you can't deny, that even in Cannon, he IS the most important character, more important than Naruto himself. Why do I say this, because if it wasn't for Sasuke: Itachi would have just died of a disease, instead of the heart wrenching, tear jerking death he had, Danzo would still be alive and would probably be bigger than Hitler, and perhaps the most important, if it wasn't for Sasuke, Naruto would have no motivation at all, my evidence, at the beginning he was trying to beat Sasuke, then he was trying to be equals with Sasuke, and now he is trying to rescue Sasuke. If it wasn't for Sasuke, it would be 17 pages a chapter of Naruto running around, making a tit of himself, and getting beaten up by Sakura every. single. chapter. And if that what was Naruto was, i'd use the manga as toilet paper, then burn it.

Okay, rant over, this chapter, a little shorter than usual. But still something you can sink into. Oh, I've discovered that I've been spelling Disphoria wrong, it should be dysphoria, is that really important, should I go back and change every single one, or do you guys mind I just keep the i, cause I quite like it better than the Y.

I'll do a breakdown of Disphoria spells, as well as a Guild Card for Sacheim Schlamm, he was a pretty fun character, so I think he deserves one.

* * *

"N-Naruto...can perform a _**Magi Magni Metus**_! How could someone perform such a thing! I mean, I've always been told what a nice person his is." Lucy stared at the opened doors with horror. '_What an awful guy!_'

Lucy's eyes widened in horror, her mind traced her back to earlier events of the past few days.

"_Because of Fairy Tail... my big brother is dead."_

_'Is that what he meant.'_ Lucy remembered Sasuke's words. '_Was Naruto, a member of Fairy Tail, the reason why Sasuke lost his brother._'

Her mind traced her back once again, this time to more recent events. Sasuke had spoken to Naruto calmly, the complete opposite to how he spoke to herself and Erza, he spoke to Naruto as if they were friends. _'No that can't be it, he would have reacted a lot worse to Naruto if it was._'

She glanced around the guild, the veteran older members of the guild had looks of sheer horror set upon their faces, but the younger had confusion mixed into their reaction, Gray, Natsu, Cana, even Erza had looked at Makarov with confusion.

"What's a _**Magi Magni Metus**_ or whatever you called it?" Natsu finally blurted out for everyone who was unsure.

"Its a procedure performed by the council, its something that they like to secret, very hush hush, mainly because of the reaction they would receive from Mages." Makarov gave an initial explanation. "Natsu, no in fact all of you, what is worse for a Mage than death?" He asked across the guild.

The members looked at each other, Makarov's question had left them confused, they looked to one another, hoping that they would have the answer.

"Transportation." Natsu finally called out, nodding his head in approval of his own answer.

Makarov slammed his fist into the top of Natsu's head like a hammer. Knocking him to the floor. "No you idiot!" He yelled, veins bulging on his forehead, before he pinched the bridge of his nose, calming himself down. "The one thing worse for a mage than death, is to lose the ability to call yourself as such."

Makarov's cryptic answer had left a sour taste in their mouths, they looked towards him with confusion.

"So what, they use a spell that bans him from saying the word 'Mage'." Natsu rubbed his head sorely as he stood up. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Natsu..." She called out to him. "A Magi Magni Metus is when..." She spoke in a shakingly whisper, undeniably attracting everyone's attention, she seemed to be struggling to get out the sentence. "Its when...when they suck out your magic stores, and seal it away permanently."

Everyone present's eyes widened, even those who had heard of it before stared in utter horror. "How could someone willingly perform something like that?" Guild member's asked aloud.

"That's crazy!" Natsu scoffed loudly. "I've been close to being completely draining all the magic out of my body and almost died! At least that's what gramps said, so won't he just die either way?"

Everyone turned to Makarov for the answer, who only sighed. "Yes I did say that. But there is a difference between _using_ magic, and _losing_ magic."

He gestured for everyone to come closer and take a seat, they did so without hesitation, huddling around him like children round a camp fire. "Mira, could you get me three jugs of water?" He asked, Mira doing so right away.

Makarov lifted two close buckets. Writing magic stores on both of them to avoid confusion. Taking the first one he jabbed a single small hole in the bottom of the bucket. Mira returned with the three jugs of water.

Makarov took the first one. "When a mage exhausts his magic stores until their empty, they will die, that's true." He poured the water into the bucket, it instantly began seeping the the hole in the bottom in a stream line, spilling onto the floor. "However, the process is slow, and would take a large amount of magic to be lost in one go..." He tipped the bucket over slightly, a good amount spilled over the top. "In order to really do some damage. And no matter how low it gets..." He took the second jugs and poured it in, filling the bucket back up to the brim. "It can easily be refilled."

He threw away the first bucket, water pouring all over the floor, he collected the second bucket, and this time jabbed around 15 larger holes in the bottom of the bucket. "However, when the magic is sucked out of the body, the body isn't as exhausted, therefore people can live through it. However..." He poured the third and final jug into the bucket, the water took no time in spilling back out through the bottom, giving no time for it to be even remotely filled. "Magic is cut off forever, you stores are stuck at zero. _**Magi Magni Metus**_ is one such procedure. Because no matter you try and multiply zero, you will always have zero. So basically, a _**Magi Magni Metus**_ is turning a Mage into a normal Human being." He threw the second bucket away. He jumped down into the pool of water, splashing upon landing.

His many guild mages stared in horror at the water mess on the floor. "How could Naruto do such a thing?" They asked themselves, murmurs began, whispering to each other what should be done with Naruto, how could a Fairy Tail mage, someone of their own family, do such a thing?

"All of you shut up!" They turning to Makarov, the veins once again protruding from his head. "Do not judge Naruto for this one thing. He has never used this spell for evil purposes or for personal gain. In fact he hates himself because he is the only one who can perform it."

He words seemed to take some affect, but they still were unconvinced, continued quieter murmurs to themselves.

"You guys really ought to be more grateful!" They heard from above, Laxus leapt from the second floor, landing with a crash on the floor below. "He has my respect, respect that he hasn't used that magic against any of you." He grinned at the reaction of the mages, he walked through the crowd up to Makarov, handing him the S-Class job he was about to depart on. He turned back around, staring at everyone sadistically. "Because if I had a magic like that...well, lets just say their wouldn't a place for half of you in Fairy Tail." He walked though the group without any looking back,

"Here's a thought." He called back one more time over his shoulder. "Imagine if he was in a Dark Guild."

* * *

"Starke Schmerz." Naruto spoke to the kneeling main, chained in shackles on his knees. The stood on an elevated pedestal, the members of the Magic council below, and anyone else who wanted to watch what he was about to do. Naruto looked down to the man, who looked close to breaking down. "Guild Master of Eisenwald Dark Guild. You will now receive the capital punishment for your crimes, including the assassination of a foreign king, theft of the Southern bank and primary cause of death for 16 people most recently at the Magnolia Train station. This decision is final, do you have any last words that need spoken."

The man cowered, looking up fearfully at Naruto. "Please." He spoke in a begging whisper. "I don't want to die."

"You misunderstand." Naruto spoke solemnly, looking sadly at the man in front of him, who had thrown away all dignity for the preservation of his own life. "The council has deemed that you are to receive _**Magi Magni Metus**_."

The man eyes widened, he began thrashing in his chains, sobbing profusely. "NO! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! LOCK ME AWAY FOEVER, BUT PLEASE, DON'T TAKE WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A MAGE AWAY FROM ME!" The man begged loudly, Rune Knights came, tightening his shackles down until he was unable to move, he continued to cry to himself, begging for mercy from Naruto.

Naruto had turned away earlier, he could never face their realisation of their punishment. "As is mandatory, I will explain the process." Naruto spoke dully, facing the chained man once again, but not looking at him. "I will be activating my magic; _**Disphoria: Debility**_ and placing my hand on your head. From there, all of your magic stores will be sucked out of your body and into mine, where it will be broken down and destroyed by my own magic stores, similar to Enzymes. You will not feel any pain, however you will experience the feeling of strength leaving your body." Naruto explained, the man seemed to have stop dead in his tracks, unmoving, he stared solemnly at the floor.

"I will begin now." Naruto spoke, he moved closer to the man, until his face was next to the man's ear. "And I'm sorry." He whispered to the man, before standing back up. Naruto placed his hand on the man's forehead, pushing his head up. The man stared at him lifelessly. "_**Disphoria: Debility**_."

The man's eyes and mouth opened slowly, his face turned something akin to zombie like, his eyes went out of focus, rolling into the back of his head, a long wheezing gasp escaped his mouth. His head and Naruto's hand enveloped in a dim white light, the one around Starke's head fading as the one around Naruto's hand grew.

It continued like this, Starke wheezing moans echoing throughout the room. Until the white light faded completely from Starke, and the bright light around Naruto's hand shone brightly, filling the darkened room with a quick flash of light.

Naruto removed his hand from the man, whose head just dropped downwards. Rune Knights appeared. "The man is unconscious sir." One spoke.

Naruto walked down the steps, each one like a some fall for him. "It is done. He's all yours, Magic Chairman."

"You've done well, Naruto." A elderly man approached him, with simple grey robes and a classic pointy hat. Long black hair hat was beginning to grey cascaded around his head, both the beard and the hair. A large wooden staff tipped with a crystal ball stood firmly in his hand.

"Uranai." Naruto looked at the leader of the Council, Uranai Hoshi sadly. "Why not just kill him? Instead of dealing him such a miserable fate."

"Because there is no peace in death." Uranai responded strongly, fierce eyes met with hesitant ones. "There is no order in death. Starke, and the others who are dealt this are examples." The man moved to stand next to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I commend you for performing the act. Not many have the nerve to see it through." He applauded Naruto.

He led Naruto out of the room, back towards his own office. A large room of pure white and gold. The many windows allowing light to shine into the room, opposite to the room he was just in.

Uranai moved in front of Naruto, with a sigh he shook his head, patting Naruto on the cheek. "How I wish you had never left the council. It was like spending everyday with a grandson." He admitted, Naruto finally returning to look him in the eyes. Uranai broke the stare, moving to his large seat. "Although..." He dragged as he move to sit down. "I should thank you. You manage to keep Fairy Tail somewhat in check with your presence and previous affiliations, although a good a few of them are still unafraid to break the rules." He chuckled lightly, but received no reaction from the blonde boy in front of him.

"Naruto..." He spoke softly. "I know your feelings for doing this for us. But it is imperative that they are carried out. We can't do much, but we can offer reward for performing this, it is after all, a job you successfully completed."

Naruto looked up to him, his brow furrowing slightly. "I'm not experiencing a rewarding feeling for this." He replied quickly, irritation subtle in his voice.

Uranai sighed. He pulled a bag that jingled with every movement. "Please do not make this hard every time." He begged slightly. "Just take the payment." He threw the bag towards Naruto, who made no attempt to catch it.

Instead his hand slapped the bag away once it was close enough, the bag rocketing into the wall, spilling Jewels across the floor. "Screw your payment." Naruto glared hard at the old man. "This is why I left the council. Your morals are dirtier than Fairy Tail's. They may not go about it in the best and most elegant of ways. But Fairy Tail is by far more honourable than the Magic Council." He turned abruptly, vacating the room, ignoring the elderly man's calling out to him.

* * *

Naruto entered the guild hall, the chattering he heard from outside vanished. The stares of everyone met him. As he walked in, everyone else seemed to stop, watching his movements.

Naruto met the stares of of few of them, trying to smile at them sincerely, they jumped slightly when their eyes met, looking fearfully at him, cowering at the smile he presented them.

He glanced over to Cana, who he had grown up with. She met his stare for a second, before she turned away, unable to glance at him any longer.

He met the stare of Gray, who was the same age as him. They had never really spoken, but even he turned away.

His eyes met with Erza's. Even she jumped slightly as their eyes met, she too was unable to look him in the eyes longer than a few moments.. Erza, who didn't fear anything, was afraid of him.

Naruto looked towards the ground with shame. Then towards Makarov, who beamed widely, as if nothing had happened. Naruto could only give the weakest of smiles in return.

"Haku, Byakku. Are you ready to go?" He asked quietly. Haku replied with a nod.

"Good to see someone recognising us cats. Goodbye Happy." She waved to the blue cat, before catching up to Haku and Naruto, who stood waiting for her.

Naruto gave a nod good bye to Makarov, who gave a quick wave in return. Naruto turned with Haku and Byakku, exiting the guild once again.

* * *

The trio strolled down the road in silence, Naruto's head never lifting from facing the floor.

"Are you alright, Naruto-san?" Haku asked worriedly. Staring at the boy with worry.

He received no answer for a minute or so, before finally a sigh escaped from Naruto.

"No matter where I go, pain and suffering follow me like dogs on a leash." Naruto sighed out sadly, he shifted from looking to the ground to staring upwards at the sky, it was clear, pure and spacious. Everything was free up their, the clouds, the birds, free from their problems.

"I love Fairy Tail." Naruto admitted more to himself than to Haku and Byakku, he smiled upwards at the sky. "I love Fairy Tail so much, but..." His smile faded, slowly bringing his head back down, facing the ground he was soon to step on.

"I've been considering leaving the guild."

Haku's and Byakku's eyes widened at the statement. "But if you love it so much why would you leave it?" Byakku shouted her question at the blonde.

"I've put Master Makarov in enough trouble with the other guilds because of who I am, because of what I can do." Naruto stared at his hand intently. _'I used to curse this hand every day, this hand would ruin lives.'_ He clenched his fist, before dropping his arm to his side. "Even Master's own guild is beginning to doubt him. Its all because of me."

Haku stared at him for a moment. "Makarov-san is not ashamed of your abilities." He informed him, the boy's head shot up, staring in shock at Haku. "Nor is he ashamed about you as a whole. So neither should you be."

He looked up into the sky, similar to how his blonde companion had done so moments ago. "The abilities we posses were given to us for a reason." He turned his head to face Naruto, a smile forming on his lips. "Your purpose will become clear soon."

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, before softening to a smile. Haku was right, there must be a reason why he had these abilities beyond delivering pain, he would find that reason. "Spoken like a true Guild Master." He chuckled lightly, Haku himself chuckling as well.

* * *

"There he is." He pointed to the black haired boy, currently walking along the road with another blonde boy and the little white bipedal cat.

He stood with his group of mercenaries, the remnants of the mercenary guild; Devil's Pitchfork. Once powerful and feared across the land, it was destroyed one day by Zabuza Momochi, the Silent Demon, taking it down for what appeared to be no other reason than for the hell of it. It left them without a home, without a family, and they wanted their vengeance.

They regrouped only their strongest and tracked down Zabuza, they found that he had taken on an apprentice. What perfect revenge. Zabuza destroyed their past, they would destroy Zabuza's future.

"Is everyone prepared?" He asked his group, who nodded affirmatively. His face turned to a grin. "Excellent. Now we shall continue with our plan. Devil's Pitchfork will be avenged."

They watched the trip continue down the road. How blissfully unaware they were of their fate.

"He's what we do. When they reach the opening in the forest we will ambush them from all directions. Take out the blond and the cat, I will have the pleasure of killing Zabuza's apprentice." The leader instructed. His voice spitting the name Zabuza out.

He growled, turning to the trio once again. "Zabuza." He spat out once again. "A pathetic coward. You will mourn the loss of your apprentice this day. Move out!"

The group darted through the trees in unison, moving towards the checkpoint, readying themselves for the ambush.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing the mercenaries' plan. Having a heightened sense of hearing had it's advantages. "Haku." Naruto began to warn the Demon Mist Guild Master.

"I know." Haku replied calmly, staring down the road ahead. "I heard them too."

_'How could have he had heard them too?_' Naruto asked in his own mind. _'I only heard because of __**Dragon Slayer**__'s heightened senses._' He glanced over to Haku, who began staring angrily down the road. _'What possible abilities does Haku actually possess?'_

Naruto looked down, only just realising that his breath was visible, and that the air had got significantly colder in the last few seconds. He looked up to the once shining sky, grey clouds loomed overhead. Blocking the sun.

White particles fell from the sky, one gracefully landing on Naruto's nose. _'Snow?'_ He stared at the particle as it melted, more falling all around him. _'Impossible, it's not supposed to snow for a good six months._'

The snow picked up, falling faster and heavier. Until it blinded Naruto's vision, squinting, he looked over to Haku, who was completely unaffected by it all, just continuing to stare furiously at the road ahead.

The snow picked up further, a blizzard now surround Naruto, shielding his face from the incoming storm. "What's going on?" Naruto spoke loudly, unsure if anyone could actually hear him.

"The Dragon slumbering in the Blizzards..." Naruto looked down to Byakku, who was as unaffected by the surroundings as Haku. Her eyes darted up, staring at Naruto with a smirk on her face. "Has awakened." Her head shot up quickly, indicating to Naruto to face Haku.

Naruto stared through the blizzard, Haku's eyes shot towards Naruto like a bullet, his head unmoving. A small smile was present on his face, that quickly grew into a wide grin, both set's of teeth totally visible. Haku's vision switched to staring at the road once again, the wide grin not leaving his face.

_'The canines!_' Naruto stared at those two selective teeth, how elongated they were, he looked back up to Haku's eyes, the pupils had become slightly slitted instead of the perfect round.

_'Haku...is a **Dragon Slayer** too!'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, how was it? I'd give it an 8.5/10 for my honest opinion, his return to Fairy Tail after the Magi Magni Metus was a bit of a let down. But all in all pretty good, pretty damn good. We finally get to see Disphoria: Debility, one of the two spells I mentioned earlier. The other one is called, eh screw it I'll just tell you, the second one is called _**Disphoria: Schadenfreude**_, ooooooh, just typing it is making me sweaty, lol. For those of you who don't know, Schadenfreude means to take great joy in other peoples pain. Debility means a loss of strength, so you can see why I used that for a name.

We get to see the magic council chairman, Uranai Hoshi (which means Divination Star I believe), before it is reformed under the Dumbledingus wannabe Guran Doma. As well as Naruto's relationship with him, Uranai sees Naruto as a Grandson, a feeling that is not reciprocated, as Naruto considers the Magic Council to be 'tainted'. This will be further explained, and Naruto will eventually show his rage against the Magic council.

Was I right about all that jazz, i mean, if a mages magic stores are comepletely depleted does he die? That seems right, and it sounds right.

I've been planning ahead, I've got a major event coming up, and it involves SasukeXUltear, so that pairing has definately been decided, but It might switch when Sasuke learns the truth about Ultear. But anyway, in order for it to work effectively the Fighting Festival and the Tower of Heaven Arc have to happen at the same time, so yeah, their gonna happen at the same time, probably be some super duper team up between Mistgun, Naruto, Mira and Gajeel to take down Laxus and the Raijinshuu, but Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy will not be their during the fighting festival.

I've also been planning, ahem, (Okay imagine the title screen for a film) Itachi Uchiha; The Legacy of the S-Class mage, god that was lame. anyway, I've been planning as to how, when and why Itachi died, and what about it made Sasuke hate Fairy Tail so much, hmm, perhaps Itachi got in a fight with Laxus, maybe Itachi was a Fairy Tail mage and the guild didn't protect him from something else, maybe he's not really dead and just away somewhere, who the hell knows? Wait a minute, I DO :D!

Okay next chapter, we get to see some serious Haku action, the reason why Naruto does not have a cat will be explored, a small conversation between dragons, and Grimoire Heart's motives for Sasuke and Naruto. All in all expect something that will seriously waste your time, because thinking about all that is making me sleepy.

Okay, breakdown of Disphoria spells...

* * *

_**Disphoria**_**  
- Rage** – Supportive, enhances the strength of the User or allies**  
- Pressure** – Interrogative, causes the target to feel under pressure, making them more likely to spill their secrets**  
- Fear** – A powerful defensive technique, targets are literally unable to look at the user from fear, can result in passing out, in rare cases death from fear**  
- Vulnerability** – Interrogative, causes the target to feel vulnerable, finding the user to be the only source of protection in the room and opens up to them**  
- Discouragement** – Removal of heightened emotions such as anxiety, anger, tense etc. Calming everything around him, if used with concentration, it can stop the movements and speech of others, making them not want to fight.**  
- Debility** – An extremely powerful offensive spell, the magic is literally pulled out of the targets body and into the User's, where it is broken down and destroyed, leaving the target to never be able to use magic again. Used as an execution technique by the Magic Council, without having to kill anyone.

* * *

Okay, now Sacheim Schlamm's guild card, I won't do one for Starke, because, well we won't be seeing him anymore...

* * *

_Name: Sacheim Schlamm_  
_Nickname: The Lurker_  
_ Age: 26 (Deceased)  
Afilliation: Eisenwald Guild_  
_ Occupation: Dark Mage_  
_ Likes: Fighting_  
_ Dislikes: Heights_  
_Magic:_**  
Murky Water**_**  
- Howitzer**_ - A Blast of water capable of crushing opponents.  
- **_That Which Lurks Within The Depths_** - The technique everyone belives Sacheim gets his nickname from, in actuality just a distraction Magic, allowing Sacheim to build up enough time to activate Afanc. A circle wall of opaque muddy water surrounds the target, Sacheim uses his magic to compress the dirt within into rocks, launching them through the water towards the trapped opponent. Many people die within the walls of this magic (Sorry if the name was so long)  
- _**Afanc**_ - (named after a Welsh mythological creature by the way) Turns Sacheim's body into the murky water itself, allowing him to infiltrate the ground and attack from underneath. An expert infiltration and assassination technique. This magic is the true reason why Sacheim acheived his nickname.

* * *

Well, that's all I can think of for now, if I've missed anything out, or you have any questions, review or PM me, (probably best if you PM me, because I'll definately be sure to answer), remember to vote in the poll for your wanted pairing, I've been thinking about when Gaara will appear and I have a good time for that as well. So stay tuned.

Oh, one more thing, I've been rereading Fairy Tail cannon, you know the bit whe Gajeel fights Lily, where did Lily's fancy mohwak go, coz he clearly took of that helmet and it was still there.

Til Next Time,

Rinne-Kami, Out!


	7. Ice & Sneak Peaks

**A/N:** Yo! I'm taking a break from writing the spin off for this, so I thought I'd update this and submit the The Tools We Use chapter I owe from february, which is not finished yet. The spin-off, it's going good, the villains are called the Seven Princes of Hell, a little lazy on their magic, but I've really been thorough for everything else. It's based on Itachi's life by the way.

Anyway this chapter, part 1 of 3 chapters detailing the Galuna Island arc. Haku's abilities are shown, which is good, the whereabouts of Naruto's cat. Cyclione debuting, Grimoire Heart debuting, so yeah, alot happened.

Well that's about it, see you in however long it take you to read the new chapter.

* * *

"We've come to drain you of life and blood, Haku. We won't let a little snowstorm get in the way of that." The mercenary leader grinned sadistically, his eleven comrades or chuckling darkly behind him. All drawing their weapons; swords, axes, spears, scythes.

"Naruto-san, Byakku. I will handle this. You two stay back." Haku glared at the larger mercenary group, giving off a dark grin of his own.

"I suggest we do as he says." Byakku shouted at Naruto through the blizzard, pushing him back to a safer distance.

"We can't let him fight that group alone!" Naruto shouted in return.

"Oh we can, Haku isn't a Guild Master for nothing, he has achieved levels you wouldn't imagine." Byakku smirked, turning to try and see the fight through the snowstorm.

"ATTACK!" The leader ordered. The mercenaries began circling around Haku, trying to cut off any means of escape. Haku remained unmoving, not even moving into a battle stance.

The mercenaries charged, swiping and slashing with their weapons. There was no real tactic behind their battle formation other than total barbarism and guerilla. Trying to hack at Haku at any time, even almost clipping their fellow teammates in the process.

However the were incredibly slow for Haku, he was effortlessly avoiding all the attacks. Mercenaries always boasted their superior strength of body, but what happened when they met someone with naturally high speed.

The two axe wielding mercenaries swung from both sides, one aiming at his neck, the other aiming to sever his knee, Haku spinned upwards, spinning in the space between them. "_**Hyōryū no Tsukideta Toge!**_" He raised his arms towards both axe wielders, two spikes of ice blasted out of his arm, spearing into the two mercenaries and sending them flying backwards, the snow around them turning a crimson red.

A spear wielder came from above as Haku was landing comfortably. "_**Hyōryū no Kiba!**_" An ice fang enveloped Haku's arm, knocking the spear with his free arm into a new direction, he drove the fang home into the wide open spearman. Haku retracting the ice fang away from him, letting the body drop to the floor.

The two scythe wielders and remaining spearman all charged from one direction. Haku turned to them and inhaled deeply. "_**Hyōryū no Hōkō**_!" A blizzard concentrated into one blast was launched towards them, shards of ice mixed into the snow struck against their bodies, launching them into and them pinning them on the trees surrounding them.

A swordsman came behind him, slashing diagonally, Haku dodging it to the side. The jabbing another ice fang into his body.

"Haku's so fast." Naruto stared at the older boy move. Everything he did was fluid, changing the position of his body instantly, constantly putting himself back on the offensive. "I'm afraid I'll blink and miss it." He looked towards Byakku, who was smirking as if she had seen it all before.

_'Nine and Ten.' _Haku shot two more ice spikes towards two charging mercenaries, the final one flew in from above, swing his sword downwards madly, screaming in fury for losing ten brothers so quickly. Haku on moved a few steps forward and flipped in the air, his foot meeting the chin of the falling attacker, swinging him over him and sending him face first into a particularly large tree, his face skidded down the tree, unmoving from his currently position.

"Now it is only you." Haku turned towards the leader, who had yet to make a move, they stared each other out through the blizzard.

"I don't mind, if anything I'm glad its come to this." The mercenary smirked confidently. "Now I can purify the name of Devil's Pitchfork from the filth of Zabuza all by myself."

Haku glared harder at the man. "You think I don't know what your mercenary guild was doing. Trading of young girls as slaves. Selling illegal Lacrima. Zabuza-san was asked to take you down by the Magic Council and the village surrounding your guild. Zabuza-san did nothing wrong."

"Believe what you want, but we were happy at our guild! Zabuza destroyed our happiness!" The man roared out in pain and fury. "I have been preparing for this, I discovered that I am capable of using Magic, so I have trained myself to combat a mage, now with a superior strength of body, and the ability to match the strength of a mages mind and spirit. I will have Devil's Pitchfork's vengeance."

"_**Gale Palm!**_" The man shot a blast of wind out of his hand. Surprising himself that the blast hit Haku incredibly fast and forcefully, knocking him backwards. '_The blizzard!_' He looked around him at the snowy haven. '_The wind in that is powering up my own attacks!_' The man began laughing out hysterically. "It appears even the nature wants to help me purify Devil's Pitchfork's name!"

He shot another blast towards Haku, hitting him quickly and powerfully. He shot multiple blasts in succession, knocking him back into a tree, his body being pushed into it. The man found his opening, launching blasts in rapid succession, not giving Haku a chance to move, blast after blast beat into Haku, crushing his body between the tree and wall of wind.

"I have to do something!" Byakku shouted from the sidelines, Haku was in a corner. "I'm going into _**Speed Mode**_!"

"No, let me handle this." Naruto patted her on her head. Walking closer towards the scene in front of him.

"What can you do?" Byakku shouted at him, preparing _**Speed Mode Shift**_ just in case.

"Just watch." Naruto smirked. _'This blizzard is a combination of snow and wind, and that guy is constantly adding more wind to the mix.'_

"DIE! SCUMMY APPRENTICE OF THAT PIECE OF SHIT, ZABUZA!" The man shouted murderously, blasting a final gust of wind towards Haku, battered body.

Suddenly his blast of wind changed directory, as did the rest of the blizzard. He looked towards the direction. The blonde boy travelling with Haku was sucking all the air up into himself through his mouth, the wind swirling in him like it was water being sucked down a drain.

_'He's eating the wind!' _Byakku and the mercenary watch in fascination, Haku looked over himself. _'Interesting, thank you, Naruto-san. You've given me an opportunity to enter the final stage._' Haku closed his eyes, when the snapped back open, his pupil had become distinctively more slitted, scale like patterns began forming around his eye, spreading across his entire face and body, his fingernails began growing into sharpened claws, a line of small spikes began sprouting along his spine.

Naruto began coughing hoarsely, loosing his concentration and stopping the ingestion of the wind. "Naruto, are you alright." Byakku asked worried, the blizzard had stopped now.

"It's freezing!" Naruto yelled with a raw voice, coughing violently. Dropping to the floor on his knees, crouched over.

_'Damn, the kid cost me me chance of killing Haku. Perhaps I need to kill him first.'_ The mercenary glared at Naruto's coughing form.

"This is the end." He heard a dark voice speak, turning, Haku stood glaring darkly at him. He had transformed into what could be described as a monster, scales, claws, fangs, spikes going down his spine. His very magic aura was glowing from his body, frost sparkles were produced at the edge of the aura, floating into the air.

But behind him was the image of terror. A pale crystal coloured dragon with fierce blue eyes, it's body was lined with blunt dies, like a block of ice. Spikes of ice were lined down it's spin and tipped it's tail like a mace. On each of it's joints more ice spikes were jutting out. The Dragon roared loudly down at him, he could see right down it's long throat.

"_**Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Makai Touketsuki: Teion-gaku!**_" Haku darted forwards, thrusting his palm into the man's chest. Instantly the man's entire body tensed up, his eyes stopped moving, staring in horror at where Haku once stood, Haku followed up with a fast quick to the man's head, his head shattered as if it were made of ice.

Haku stared at the shattered pieces of the man's head, his body reverting back to his normal slender, slightly feminine form. He walked over to Naruto and Byakku, Naruto staring at him in shock. "What the hell was that? And what did you do to him?"

"That was Dragon Force." Haku helped him back to his feet. "The final state of a Dragon Slayer. The user's power increases dramatically, and their appearance begins to change into something more suitable for killing a dragon. I didn't perform a full transformation. It takes a lot out of you to just enter _**Dragon Force**_ mode, let alone transform your body and use the attacks."

"And what was that attack?" Naruto looked towards the headless man's body, it hadn't dropped to the floor, just remained standing, no blood even spouted from the wound.

"_**Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Makai Touketsuki: Teion-gaku **_freezes the blood of the target upon touch, although the touch has to be directly on top of the target's heart. Completely freezing the body totally for an eternity. I get quite tired after using it, and I can't use it that many times each day." Haku explained, not looking back towards the body.

Naruto nodded. "I haven't heard of _**Dragon Force**_ before, how did you learn it?"

"Enough questions at Haku!" Byakku shouted in Haku's defence. "What about you, how did you manage to eat the wind like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto smiled down at her. "I am the Wind Dragon Slayer."

Byakku's eyes widened in surprise. Before remembering something. "Wait a minute, isn't their already a _**Sky Dragon Slayer**_ that can eat the Air."

"Yes, but _**Wind Dragon Slayer**_ and _**Sky Dragon Slayer**_ are quite different." Naruto began to explain. "_**Sky Dragon Slayer**_ can replenish anywhere, anytime, but is more effective in less polluted areas, while _**Wind Dragon Slayer**_ can only replenish when there is only wind blowing, makes me quite useless in a desert." Naruto chuckled, before realising no one got the joke. "Also, _**Sky Dragon Slayer**_ can perform miraculous healing powers, and is more prone to support spells. While _**Wind Dragon Slayer**_ is more offensive, aimed at cutting down and blowing away foes."

"I see, so if you and a _**Sky Dragon**_ Slayer were to meet, you'd be a perfect match for each other. They supporting your attacks and keeping you healed, enabling you to take down opponents faster of of a higher quantity." Haku deduced, he wondered if that would be the same case if he and a _**Water Dragon Slayer**_ were to meet.

"So what about this _**Dragon Force**_, how did you learn it?" Naruto asked, the trip continuing on their way from the battle field, onwards to Demon Mist Guild.

"I learned it from the Dragon that raised me. My mother, the Dragon of the Frost, Freezalia. I was with her for twelve years, and then when I was fourteen she had just suddenly vanished. I went looking for her, that's when I found Zabuza, and he offered to let me join Demon Mist. I have always wanted to see Freezalia again, but I've been happy in Demon Mist." Haku smiled as memories of his guild rushed through his head. "What about you? Did you have a Dragon teach you?"

"Not to the level you have." Naruto replied sadly. "My father, I was taken away from him when I was seven. I haven't seen him since."

Haku apologised for bringing the topic up, they continued their walk in an awkward silence, but Naruto didn't notice. His thoughts completely traced back to Cyclione. _'Did you disappear as well? Or are you waiting for me at the place where we were supposed to meet? Where are you, Cyclione?'_

* * *

A diamond shaped ball of light descended from the sky into a barren wasteland, a drought had left no life in the land, the brown earth was crack. The light moved towards a large, deep, dark crevasse slipping down into it.

"So this is where you have been. And to think, I was searching at the top of mountains, I never would have guessed that you would hide underground." A heavenly voice echoed from the light.

"What do you want, Grandine?" A deep, angry voice replied, its own voice echoing through the gorge.

"I had a vision of Naruto, Wendy and Natsu meeting. I thought I should tell you before I go to see Igneel. He is a lot easier to find, he always enjoyed playing with fire." The heavenly voice replied happily.

"Naruto? He's alive." The voice changed from anger to complete surprise. "I have to see him." Something big could be heard shuffling, the ground rumbling as feet were pressed heavily on it.

"You can not!" The light replied worried. "The Dragon King has forbade any interaction with humans until his brother is caught and returned home."

"And when have I ever played by the rules?" The voice chuckled, large wings began to flap loudly, the gorge filling with powerful gusts of wind.

"Well if you go the Dragon King will know it was me who told you..." The light suddenly spoke in a soft, sweet tone. "Then I'll get in a lot of trouble. You wouldn't let your cute little sister get into that much trouble, would you?"

The flapping began to slow down, the deep voice growling out all the while, eventually a loud thud filled the gorge. "No." The voice replied. "But you will inform me the moment we are allowed to contact our children."

"Of course, I can't wait to see Wendy as well." The voice returned to a happier tone. "I'm going to see Igneel now. Goodbye, Cyclione-nii-san." The light giggled before floating back up and out of the crevasse, flying off into the sky.

The voice remaining growled deeply. Returning to an even darker area of the gorge. _'Naruto...how have you grown? Were you able to master Wind Dragon Slayer, even with the small amount of tuition I was able to offer you? If I could see you again, I'd ask why you weren't where I asked you to stay? Or I'd blame myself for meeting up with Shikiton.' _

* * *

"Thank you for returning Master Haku safely, Naruto-san!" The Demon Mist Guild members bellowed out to him, Naruto gave a small smile in return, waving to them.

"Make sure you return to Fairy Tail safely." Haku stood in front of the guild members, giving a small, yet grateful smile of his own.

"Wait a minute!" A Demon Mist Guild Member shouted out, everyone quietened to look at him. "Naruto, as in Naruto Uzumaki, the _**Magi Magni Metus**_?..."

The other guild members looked towards Naruto with surprised eyes. The smile fell from both Naruto and Haku's faces, Naruto looking towards the ground in shame.

"COOOL!" Naruto's head whipped back up, staring at the grinning Demon Mist members, staring at him in pure awe. Naruto stared wide eyed in return, mouth slightly agape at their reaction. "You really have the power to do things like that! To control people's emotions! Can you make me really hateful!" Guild members began shouting requests at him.

"Err...sorry, but I have to go back to Fairy Tail right away, don't want to keep Makarov worrying." Naruto gave a weak chuckle, gaining saddened groans from the Demon Mist members, waving goodbye, Naruto quickly took down the road.

He let out one big sneeze, followed by another. _'Ugh, eating the blizzard wind gave me a cold.'_ Naruto sighed in his mind as he rubbed his sore nose.

Haku and Byakku... they were both so strong. And they were the best of friends, they always had one another. He realised during their walk towards Demon Mist that he was completely unneeded, both in protection and in conversation.

"_Hey, you are the same style of Dragon Slayer as Haku and that Natsu. So why don't you have a cat like myself and Happy?_" He remembered Byakku ask, it was a random question out of nowhere and he was left without an answer to give.

But now as he walked down the road back to Fairy Tail he did think about it more. Why didn't he have a feline companion?

_'Why don't I have a cat? But what if I do, and I just wasn't in the right place? Where could it be?'_

* * *

A heavy panting breath rang through the small, dark, cold room. A little orange creature was chained to the wall, hanging a good metre off of the ground. The slightly long pointed ears flicked at the sound of feet approaching, it's furry tail dropping downwards.

This was it it had known, this room was all that it had seen. He had hatched and had been immediately brought here, where he hung lifelessly all this time, never knowing what day it was... if it even was the daytime at all.

But there was something else it always had known, it had been with him since birth. A name, not his own, but someone's...it was all he had in this world.

"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto." He had repeated for years. Who was this Naruto, and why did he know his name, but nothing of what he looked like?

The metallic door creaked open quickly and loudly. That old man entered the room in an attempt to look fierce. "It has been six years already..." The man spoke as he knelt down to look at the cat in the eyes. "Are you finally going to tell me how you know Naruto?"

"I don't know.." The cat responded, too weak to lift his own head up. "I've told you before, Uranai. His name is in my head. It's always been in my head."

Uranai stared at the cat in irritation for a few seconds, not getting any further response from it. "Stupid cat." He stood up again. "Perhaps you will be willing to drop this lie and tell me the truth in a few more days."

Uranai exited the small room, glaring at the two Rune Knights stationed in front of it, he gave them a quick nod. Both of them saluted. "Yes, sir!"

They closed the door behind them, Uranai walked away from the small dungeon with the sound of flesh being pounded, grunts and yells of pain echoing from the room.

* * *

Naruto entered the Fairy Tail guild, once again silent eyes were all on him._ 'Still?'_ Naruto asked in his mind, he ignored it, moving straight towards Makarov. "Master Haku has been escorted back to Demon Mist Guild without harm." Naruto spoke first, smiling half-heartedly at Makarov

"Excellent Naruto!" Makarov grinned widely in return.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to the silent guild members. _'Perhaps they still need some more time..'_ He thought to himself. But his mind recalled back to how the members of Demon Mist reacted to the knowledge of his duties, how even the council praised his abilities, sure they were using them, but there is a distinct difference between using something and acknowledging something. _'Is it really me? Or are these minds closed to the concept of anything out of their personal norm?'_

"I think I'll go on a job now." Naruto told Makarov, about to turn towards the job board when Erza appeared next to him.

"Now's not the time Naruto." Makarov turned slightly more serious. "I have a job for you and Erza. Natsu and Happy having taken an S-Class job from upstairs and have gone on it, taking Lucy with him. I had sent Gray to bring them back, but it has been too long. I need you two to go after them and bring them back. Natsu will listen to you, Erza. And she may need some back up if Natsu does try to refuse."

Naruto couldn't see what the problem was, including Happy, there was five mages, and both Natsu and Gray were both S-Class material. Why shouldn't they be aloud to take a job if they were capable of handling it.

"And where are they?" Erza asked for the both of them, anger in her eyes.

"They have gone to the Demon isle, Galuna Island." Makarov answered, hurrying them with his hand. "Now hurry up and bring them back. It's too dangerous for them."

"Of course Master." Erza spoke turning around quickly. "Lets go!" She ordered Naruto, taking off down the street at a lightning speed.

Naruto watched her leave, sighing heavily, before running after her down to the docks, she quickly kicking the boat out into the sea as soon as he landed in it.

* * *

There it stood, forever caged away in her ice. Forever out of his grasp, forever cutting away his chance of overpowering her.

Until now, it had been hard to move, but Deliora and it's ice prison now sat basking under the moon in a shrine on this demon island. He had been setting up the Moon Drip for a few years, and now it was approaching completion.

"And now my only question is..." He turned to face the final person through his iron mask, Toby, Yuka, Sherry and Zalty had all helped him bring Deliora to this location. But this guy just showed up at the last minute out of nowhere. "Why do you want to help us?"

"I am not going to miss an opportunity to fight a real demon such as Deliora..." The boy replied in a apathetic masculine voice, not moving from his position of leaning comfortably against the wall. "Fighting Deliora will truly gratify my existence."

"Do you even have what it takes to fight something like Deliora, like my love Lyon-sama does!" The pinked haired girl sighed blissfully, staring with heart shaped eyes at the asked man.

"Yes. We have seen what Deliora can do, it destroyed our lives, killed our families." The one with the gravity defying blue hair and large black eyebrows spoke intellectually. "You, on the other hand, we have no idea what you are actually capable of."

"Do not concern yourself with that." The man replied with no emotion in his voice. "I am capable of holding my own against that." He looked towards Deliora. "And I will only be backing up Lyon. And even furthermore we have Shukaku to back us up."

The others remaining in the room looked at him in confusion. "What's a Shukaku?" The one with tan skin and cat like ears ruffed out, tilting his head to the side.

"Bad news!" A cat literally flew into the shrine opening on angelic like wings, landing next to the mystery person. The cat had a sandy coloured fur, but had blue markings swirling around it's body and unnusally black sclera instead of a normal white. The tail was surprisingly bushy, tipped with blue at the end and a scale like design going down it, its face was set in a constant disapproving scowl. The cat wore a pair of red pants, with two golden coloured buttons on the front, with a star in the centre. "A group of mages just landed on the island, they have the Fairy Tail mark." His voice was loud, and sounded slightly like a drunkard.

"This is Shukaku." The man pointed to the small cat, everyone looked at the small cat. 'How can this fight Deliora?' They were all unscrupulously asking in their minds.

"Perhaps you should introduce yourself first, if we are to be working with you." Lyon spoke, staring down the mystery guy. He would not allow anyone to get in-between him as his goal of surpassing Ur.

The mystery boy stepped from leaning against the wall and his entire body was enveloped by the moonlight. He had pale skin and shortish, spiky hair that is brick-red. His eyes were a light teal, and made different by an apparent lack of a pupil and completely devoid of emotion. Around his eyes were very distinct black rings, and on the left side of his forehead was the symbol for love in a blood red colour, made more visible by the fringe parting at that location. He wore a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back and grey on the inside. Underneath he wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and knees. Over the coat he wore a grey vest held in place by a single strap over the left should and two belt buckles going around his back and another pair of casually worn belts around the waist.

"My name is Gaara." He looked towards Lyon. "I will go and check who the Fairy Tail mages are." He exited the ruins without looking back, the small cat following him out.

"Gaara." Lyon repeated, turning back to face the giant sealed demon. "I have heard of him, do not attempt to cross him in battle." He told his teammates.

* * *

"Ultear, how are you progressing in your assignment?" The man spoke while he sat atop an elegant throne placed between two large demonic horns at the top of a set of stairs, lines of jagged rock edge the walls, the ceiling above was made of window. The starry sky visible above.

"Infiltrating the Magic Council was easy, they flopped head over heels at a demonstration of Arc of Time." Ultear gave a dark smirk. "And Jellal still has no idea of anything, however, the third primary objective is proving far more troublesome to obtain."

"Explain." The man ordered bluntly, the black haired woman being startled slightly by his tone.

"Sasuke-kun is a lot tougher to crack, Master Hades." Ultear sighed, disappointed in herself in failing in such an easy objective, Sasuke was the first person to be completely immune to her, other than the ones she had given frightful retaliation to for trying. "A lot tougher than Jellal anyway. He is constantly on guard, suspicious of everything and refusing to let anyone in."

"Yes, he must still be in pain from the death of his brother..." Hades rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Try and use his hatred of Fairy Tail to our advantage, and continue with what you are already doing. Eventually he will crack."

"Of course, Master Hades." Ultear gave a small courtesy, before spinning gently, walking out of the room.

"And Ultear." Hades called after her, she looked over her shoulder to face the Grimoire Heart Guild master. "You must not fail." His stare was fierce, boreing holes into her head. "Sasuke's abilities will make him a vital member to both Grimoire Heart and our cause. As once we have him, securing Naruto will be all too easy. And together, they make one of the keys to the resurrection of Zeref."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was it? In my honest opinion I'd give it a solid 9/10, there is room for improvement, but a damn good chapter, probably one of my best as an author.

We learn alot about Haku's abilities, and Gaara's debut. I have thought of nicknames for Naruto, Sasuke and Haku. So I will do another revamp to their guild cards.

* * *

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_  
_Alias: Naruto Of The Left-Hand Path, Magi Magni Metus, The Rivals (with Sasuke)_  
_Age: 18_  
_Affiliation: Fairy Tail Guild/Alliance of Light_  
_Occupation: S-Class Mage_  
_Likes: Makarov _  
_Dislikes: Fairy Tail Bad Mouthers  
Associating Theme song: _Fairy Tail OST1: NO.15 Creeping Shadows (Naruto), Fairy Tail OST1: NO.34 Anger Guren (Naruto/Sasuke about to fight)_  
Magic:_  
_**Disphoria** - A lost magic, and half of the descending branch of Nirvana. Grants the User the ability to manipulate the Negative emotions of others. Can be used for either supportive on allies or against enemies. This magic holds no control over love, compassion or any other positive emotions. Considered almost illegal due to the similarities it shares with Charms magic. However, it does not cancel out after the target releases they are under it.  
-_** Rage** – Supportive, enhances the strength of the User or allies**  
- Pressure** – Interrogative, causes the target to feel under pressure, making them more likely to spill their secrets**  
- Fear** – A powerful defensive technique, targets are literally unable to look at the user from fear, can result in passing out, in rare cases death from fear**  
- Vulnerability** – Interrogative, causes the target to feel vulnerable, finding the user to be the only source of protection in the room and opens up to them**  
- Discouragement** – Removal of heightened emotions such as anxiety, anger, tense etc. Calming everything around him, if used with concentration, it can stop the movements and speech of others, making them not want to fight.**  
- Debility** – An extremely powerful offensive spell, the magic is literally pulled out of the targets body and into the User's, where it is broken down and destroyed, leaving the target to never be able to use magic again. Used as an execution technique by the Magic Council, without having to kill anyone.

_**Wind Dragon Slayer** - A lost magic capable of slaying Dragons. Learned from the Dragon of the wind, Cyclione. Unlike Sky Dragon Slaying, this is more offensive abilities. The attacks act like swords. Regenerate from eating the Wind.**  
- **_**Fūryū no Hōkō - **Wind Dragon's Roar - Breathes a long line of Wind that strikes the opponent, small blades of wind are hidden in the roar, causing lacerations along the opponents body.

_**Clone** - The User creates solid clones from extensions of their magic being separated from their body, the User can create as many clones as the magic capacity can take, Naruto maximum clone creation in one go so far = 450. One of the secrets Naruto learned from the Magic Council_

_**Ameliorate **- A healing magic that can regenerate wounds instantly. The user can not passed its effect on to others, so the user can only heal themselves. One of the secrets Naruto learned from the Magic Council_

_**Various smaller magics**_

* * *

_Name: Sasuke Uchiha_  
_Alias: Sasuke of the Right-Hand Path_  
_Age: 18  
Affiliation: Magic Council  
Occupation: Captain of the 2nd Division of Magical Law Enforcement  
Likes: Taking walks_  
_Dislikes: Fairy Tail_  
_Associating Theme song: _Fairy Tail OST1: NO.6 Guild Darkness (Sasuke), Fairy Tail OST1: NO.34 Anger Guren (Naruto/Sasuke about to fight)  
_Magic:_  
_**Euphoria** - A lost magic, and half of the descending branch of Nirvana. Grants the user the ability to manipulate the Positive emotions of others. Can be used for either supportive on allies or against enemies. This magic holds no control over Rage, Hate or any other Negative Emotions. Considered almost illegal due to the similarities it shares with Charms magic. However, it does not cancel out after the target releases they are under it._**  
- Attract** – An attract from the target to the user, can be used to make anyone attracted to anyone else as well, can work on both Genders.**  
- Lust** – Causes a strong sexual attraction of the target to the User. A more powerful form of Attract as it focuses solely on the opposite gender to the user.**  
- Sublime** – Calms the emotions of everyone present, similar to Discouragement, however the feeling leaves targets felling more positive.**  
- Exhilaration** – Supportive, boosts the reaction speed of the user, making them more adept in dodging attacks.**  
- Lion's Magnificence –** A powerful spell, targets are so inspired by the user that they bend to his will, viewing him as their only leader. Following his orders until completion.**  
- Tranquillity** – A powerful manipulation spell, causes the target to lose themselves in their most cherished memories.

_**Copy Wheel Eye** - Considered a very rare, lost magic. Allows the user to instantly copy an opponents magic. However, this effect is temporary, only lasting for 1 hour, during that time the user also forgets how to write, so the secrets of the magic copied can not be written down. The User is able to copy even lost Dragon Slayer magic._

_**Thunder Ma****ke **- A strong elemental creation magic, only just under the level of Lightning Dragon Slayer. The User can create lightning from their hands, this requires little time to charge, similar to other Make magic when trained to perfection._**  
- Dynamo** – An extra surge of electricity is added to the user's nervous system, increasing the speed and strength******  
- Sea Splitter** - A large, powerful bolt of electricity is shot out of the body of the user, large enough to counter other large scale magics

_**Fire Make -** __A strong elemental creation magic, only just under the level of Fire Dragon Slayer. The user can create fire from their hands, this requires little time to charge, similar to other Make magic when trained to perfection_**  
- Ifrit Fists** - The users fists are covered in a blood red, extremely hot flame, capable of smelting down even the hardest of metals

_**Master Hand-to-Hand comba**_t - A skill, not magic. Very fast and powerful when it comes to straightforward fist fights, which becomes menacing when dealing with his **_Copy Wheel Magic_**, because he forces mages to use Magic because they can't beat him without it

_**Various smaller magics**_

* * *

Their Alias' were based off Right-Hand Path and Left-Hand Path to some degree, look it up in wikipedia and read the introduction, mainly malicious and beneficial were the inspirational words for the nicknames. It reflect Disphoria and Euphoria somewhat. Now onto Haku.

* * *

_Name: Haku Yuki (Canon recently revealed Haku was from the Yuki Clan)  
Alias: Crystal Fang Haku  
Age: 21**  
**Afilliation: Demon Mist Guild/Alliance of Light_  
_Occupation: Guild Master_  
_Likes: Zabuza Momochi_  
_Dislikes: Feeling Useless_  
_Magic:_  
_**Ice Dragon Slayer** - A lost dragon slaying magic. Learned from the dragon of the Frost._  
- **Hyōryū no Kiba **- Ice Dragon's Fang - Ice spikes are formed around the limbs of the user, with very strong penetrative force.  
-** Hyōryū no Hōkō - **Ice Dragon's Roar - A surge of a compressed blizzard is released from the user's mouth, shards of ice are incorporated into the roar, increasing power**  
- Hyōryū no Tsukideta Toge - **Ice Dragon's Jutting Spikes - Haku can launch ice spikes from his body towards an opponent las if firing a gun, even from a distance.**  
- Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Makai Touketsuki: Teion-gaku - **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Hell Freezer: Cryogenics - Haku can freeze the blood in an opponent, freezing their body completely, turning them to a human ice sculpture, can only use this technique when in Dragon Force mode, and is still extremely exhausting_**  
**_**Dragon Force Mode** - Increases the strength of dragon slayer attacks, changing the appearance of the user somewhat as well, into something akin to a Dragon_**  
Various smaller Magics**, including three similar to Zabuza_

* * *

I know the chapter was a little slow and I appreciate that you guys are waiting patiently for this spin-off while I take a hiatus, I hate being on Hiatus, I feel liek I'm betraying you guys by not updating any of my stories (I don't know if you're reading my other stories), so I'm giving you a sneak peak of two things: 1) Future events of Fairy Tail Utopia. 2) A sneak peak to Fairy Tail Utopia's spin-off: **Legacy of A S-Class Mage**

Fairy Tail Utopia sneak peak!

* * *

"This is Fairy Tail?" Naruto entered the tree like house, everyone was their, but they were all completely different, Bisca and Alzack were all snuggled up against each other, talking in their own little language he couldn't hope to understand. Wendy had aged about six ears, being a lot curvier and older. Lucy had become like Mira used to be, a lot more direct. That Juvia girl and Gray had become complete opposites, switching who had the crush on whom and Gray wearing an unnecessarily large number of layers of clothing. Mira...well Mira was the exact same as she was before.

_'What's going on?'_ He looked around, this definitely wasn't Fairy Tail. This was definitely not even his world._ 'Anima!_' He remembered Mistgun's description of the mechanism. _'Is this...Edolas?'_

"Naruto!" He heard a happy voice, turning to where the Gothic Lucy was squatted, four familiar faces popped their heads around. Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charle.

The other members of Fairy Tail looked between him and the other four, mainly thinking if they were crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?" The Lucy shouted loudly. The four faces jumped behind him in fear of her new found wrath. "That's not Naruto! Hey, Naruto you idiot! Come here!"

"Who you calling an idiot! I'm gonna be Fairy Tail's next guild master, believe it!" A voice ranged out even more loudly than her.

A miniature version of Naruto came bumbling through the crowd, literally, it was if Naruto had reverted in age and dropped about 50cm of height. His blonde hair was shorter but still spiky. His outfit consisted of a cringing bright orange jumpsuit as opposed to big Naruto's burnt orange colour with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as up and down the front, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a big white collar and a pair of orange pants to match with blue sandals on his feet. His face even had these six whisker like tattoos, three on each cheek.

He squinted his eyes upwards towards Naruto, staring at him irritatedly. "Who's this clown? He looks kind of familiar" He asked aloud.

Wendy and Natsu both looked towards their Naruto, whose face was one of disgust, his eye twitched a few times, staring at his miniature, idiotic doppelgänger. "Excuse me..." The big Naruto spoke quietly, exiting the guild through the front doors slowly.

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds, closing around Wendy and Natsu as they did. "So you never told us, who the hell are yo-"

A loud, retching sound could be heard from outside, followed by heavy wheezing. The big Naruto entered the guild once again slowly, looking like he had just seen the most horrifying thing in the world. "Sorry." He apologised to everyone. Smiling to everyone around the room.

"We'll see about your sorry when the new guild master is through with you." Lucy gave off a sadistic smile, glaring at the five of them equally. "Hey Master! You're needed down here!" She spoke in a slightly more formal, polite tone.

"What have you done now, Lucy-san." The voice was calm, relaxed, and frightfully recognisable to Naruto.

"No...no, it can't be. It's been eight years." Naruto, tears began welling in his eyes, his ears followed the patting on feet on the floor above, until they approached the stairs, creaking them as feet were placed on each one.

Feet appeared, with black pants on the legs that owned said feet, a crimson red streak going up the sides of the legs and in and around the pockets with a bag tied at the back around his waist. The shirt was similar, having long black sleeves and a crimson red front and back, cut at the sides, revealing another shirt underneath. A dark blue tattered piece of cloth was wrapped around the biceps on the sleeves, two lengths of cloth floating behind him. A zip at the front was pulled high, with a high collar to cover his neck, the zip only went down to his chest.

But it was his face, the same onyx eyes, made more distinct by the prominent tear trough markings underneath his eyes. The same long black hair tied back into a pony, only more unkempt at the front, four large bangs hanging over his forehead, his eyes still visible past them and another two larger ones framing the sides of his head.

His eyes widened at the sight of Wendy, Natsu and himself. Naruto's own eyes widened in shock and horror.

"I-Itachi..."

* * *

Well there you go. How was that? Remember that's just a snippet. But Fairy Tail Utopia's next chapter. Fairy Tail begins to fall from grace in Naruto's eyes. Gaara and Naruto talk, Gaara's magic is revealed.

I've been thinking about the future. Killer Bee and Kimimaro, I have a fun magic for Killer Bee, and I want to keep Kimimaro's magic similar to his jutsu. But **_Bone Dragon Slayer_**? Is that too much?

I have put a profile of Freezalia and Edolas Itachi on my profile, credit goes to the artists. I have also drawn Chibi Shukaku and it is ready to upload, I'll let you know when I have put it on my Deviantart account, but I want to get a pick of Byakku and Naruto's cat up as well.

Well, that's about it,

Til Next Time,

Rinne-Kami, Out!


	8. The Counter Attack

**A/N:** Yo! Good news and Bad news. Good news: I'VE FINISHED FAIRY TAIL UTOPIA'S SPINOFF! Seriously, i think its my best work yet. Bad news: I'm having trouble uploading it, what the hell exactly is going on with Fanfiction? If someone honestly knows the answer can you please tell me, I'm getting quite sick of this, well not really, but it really bugs me that some authors that weren't even planning to update are all, 'I can't believe the update isn't working, what's going on with , why aren't they fixing it, I can't update my story which I haven't updated for about a year and a half.'

Well now that's out the way. I'm going to try and post it as well, but it won't say Itachi is the main character, I've done some tests runs and I should be able to get it up.

Well, that's about it, see you in however long it takes for you to read this chapter...

* * *

"This is Galuna Island." Erza and Naruto's boat stalled on the sandy beach of the island, both of them stepping out of it quickly.

"We should split up for now and search for them," Erza suggested, looking back to face Naruto. "There is only one single village civilisation on this island, the rest is forest and caves. We should start at the village, as they requested the job."

"Is all this really necessary?" Naruto spoke bored, clicking away the aches in his neck. "So they stole a S-Class job. Natsu and Gray are both S-Class material anyway, why can't they practise taking on harder jobs instead of going in blind."

"Because those are the rules, they keep everyone in check and safe, they must be obeyed." Erza replied sternly. "Now you go check the forests, while I check the village." She ordered Naruto.

"Jeez, what are you running a slave camp or something?" Naruto whined in reply to Erza's barking orders.

"What?" Erza gritted her teeth in anger, spitting out her one word sentence.

"I said, are you running a slave camp or something now?" Naruto repeated, turning around to face her, his throat was met with a grip from a metal gauntlet, squeezing his neck tightly. Erza glared at him, fury in her eyes, tears forming in only her left eye.

"Don't you ever say something like that about me!" Erza screamed in a high voice at him. "You have no idea what I have been through! What deeds I have performed in my past! You have no right to judge me!"

Naruto stared back with a confused expression until that very moment, wondering what had gotten her so angry. But when she uttered that final sentence, fury began growing in his own body, most evident in his gaze, his overpowering Erza's, who had realised who she was speaking to, taking her hand from Naruto's throat.

"What!" Naruto spoke that time, his hand moving at a blinding speed, wrapping around Erza's throat, effectively swapping their most recent positions, only his grip was a hundred times harder than hers. She sputtered and coughed for breath, wheezing any available oxygen she could in.

Naruto exploded from their spot, the only thing left of them was a large kick up of dust. Naruto flew across the ground, carrying Erza with ease, slamming her powerfully into the closest tree, the bark snapping like nothing under the sudden increase of pressure on it. He held her elevated from the ground, her feet inches from the safety of the floor.

"You mean as YOU judge ME! As Fairy Tail judges ME!" Naruto screamed in return, pushing her even further into the tree. "I knew nothing of your past, yet you anger at the slightest comment! You know every dark horror of my past, and you look upon me like scum, a disease! Yet you expect me to hold my tongue and offer you sympathy!"

Erza looked at him in shock, before her eyes revealed sadness and guilt, unable to handle his accusing stare, she looked away.

"What's the matter, pride of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet! In shock that someone has the balls to speak to you like this!" Naruto screamed rhetorical questions, he didn't need an answer, and Erza certainly didn't want to offer one.

Naruto quickly dropped her, Erza collapsed to her butt, sitting on the floor in shock. "I'm going to look for Natsu." Naruto had calmed his volume, but his tone was just as harsh. He left immediately, taking off towards the village.

"Naruto, wait." Erza coughed out weakly, but loud enough that she was sure he heard her. However, Naruto appeared to choose to ignore her calls, storming away towards the village.

_**-Break-**_

"An update." Gaara walked calmly back into the cave, after going with Shukaku to do recon on the newly landing Fairy Tail group.

Lyon and his group had met up with the Fairy Tail team slightly earlier, Gaara remained in the shadows, as it appeared there was some bad history between Lyon and the spiky black haired one known as Gray, made even worse be Lyon piercing him through the stomach with an ice sword.

"Two more Fairy Tail mages have landed on the island." Gaara informed them, looking directly at Lyon. "S-Class Mages, Titania Erza and Naruto of the Left-Hand Path, they're both here."

"Titania Erza and Naruto of the Left-Hand Path?" Lyon looked calmly over his shoulder, seeing the nod come from the red haired boy. "Problematic," Lyon sighed in annoyance, so many fairies fluttering around and disturbing his ambitions. "With them around reviving Deliora will be harder. We need a way to separate them from the others. And take them down individually."

"Lyon-sama," Sherry spoke worriedly. "This Naruto, is he the one, you know, who can suck out the Mage's life force."

"He is. It's a formidable skill. Something I would highly prize. However, I doubt you, Toby, Zalty or Yuka will stand a chance against him. So I will fight him with the intent to kill." Lyon turned to his team, his mask covering any emotion on his face.

"But Lyon-sama, my love." Sherry spoke even more worried than before, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "What if he kills you, or worse, takes away your magic. You will lose all you strength, then who will fight Deliora?"

"A risk I am willing to take, do not underestimate my ice." Lyon spoke confidently, smashing his left fist into his right palm. "However, in the unlikely event of my defeat. I want you to follow Yuka and leave the island, leave Deliora trapped here with the other demons."

"Or you could just let me fight him." Gaara sighed emotionlessly, crossing his arms and entering his regular stance.

"Can you deal with him?" Lyon asked in interest, he had almost forgotten Gaara was here. _'Perfect, a distraction while I release Deliora.'_

"I can," Gaara nodded affirmatively. "I have a magic that can deal with most of _**Disphoria's **_effects. In fact, I am probably the only one here who can fight him equally." Gaara wasted no time, exiting the cave once again to prepare for the oncoming fight. Shukaku flying next to him.

"Lyon-sama," Sherry turned to Lyon once Gaara had exited. "Is it wise to let him deal with Naruto?"

"I agree, we know nothing about his abilities. Will he be able to halt the malicious Left-Hand?" Yuka added, questioning Lyon.

"It's fine." Lyon turned back to gaze at the ice encased Deliora. "Now Gaara is out of my hair, and he will be making sure Naruto doesn't interfere. Killing two birds with one stone. Toby, begin preparations, tonight is the night. I can feel it." Lyon raised his arms wide in front of the demon, laughing loudly. "Tonight I will surpass Ur!"

'_But Fairy Tail's reinforcements,'_ Lyon was brought out of his proclamation by that train of thought. _'Now we also have to deal with Erza and the pink haired one, does that mean Gray survived as well?'_

_**-Break-**_

"Great plan, Lucy!" Natsu waited in anticipation for their trap to go off, they had spent a lot of time building that pit fall trap, and it was so stupid that it just had to work.

"I know, I know, now shh." Lucy shushed him sternly, she didn't want to lose the opportunity to beat her opponents with just her ingenious plan because Natsu was making too much noise.

Natsu nodded affirmatively, both of them leaned forwards, neither taking their eyes off of the trap for a second.

"It's not going to work," Both of them froze, a shadow was leaning over them. Turning their heads slowly, they found Naruto staring down dully at them, his left hand rest on his waist, while his right hand hung lazily. "I have instructions to bring you back to Fairy Tail. You've really pissed off the Master this time, Natsu. He says that all of you will be dealt the harshest punishment."

Lucy trembled fearfully under his stare, what had Natsu got her into. Looking to Natsu for support, she found that Natsu had already looked away from Naruto, probably fully aware of what the harshest punishment was.

And she thought she knew as well. Tears beginning to form in her eyes, she looked up with a pleading look. "Please..." She begged in a whisper. "Don't take away our magic."

Lucy could see through he tears, Naruto's dull expression had changed to a saddened one. Naruto staring down at them slightly depressed.

He let out a long, heavy sigh. "Natsu, believe it or not, I agree with what you are doing," Natsu's and Lucy's eyes widened in slight surprise, Lucy's tears beginning to stop forming. "It shouldn't matter who takes the job. You, Gray, Happy, Libby..."

"It's Lizzie." Natsu corrected Naruto.

"No, it's not. It's Lucy." Lucy corrected Natsu's correction.

"Right, sorry. And Lucy, there is enough of you here to undertake the job like this without having serious injuries inflicted against you." Naruto finished, Natsu and Lucy staring up at him in a slightly better light.

"But, I'm not the one you need to convince." Naruto's head nodded towards the door, which flung open. Walking through the large gates came Erza, angrily staring around the village. Her eyes locking onto Naruto and a fearful Lucy and Natsu.

"Where is Gray?" She sternly spoke, walking into the village.

Something happened that Lucy knew she would regret for the rest of her life. Erza fell straight down her pitfall trap, an audible crash when she hit the bottom, Lucy could only gulp in fear.

_**-Break-**_

They entered the tent where Gray should have been resting, instead he was sat upright, staring coldly at the tent opening, watching everyone enter, mainly Erza and Naruto. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've come to take you all back to Fairy Tail on Master's orders." Erza replied bluntly and quickly.

Gray, who would usually cower when she got angry, didn't move a muscle, only glaring back at her. Deliora, Lyon, they were both on this island, the only other two things that were proof Ur existed besides himself, they were all together.

"I can't leave," Gray replied defiantly. "I can't allow Lyon to resurrect Deliora or Ur would have died for nothing, her death would be entirely my fault..." Gray trailed off, looking away from the group and back into his history.

"So you can do whatever you want to me later," Gray then looked specifically at Naruto. "You can suck all the power out of my body on the master's orders. But only after I have stopped Lyon."

"What!" They heard being shouted from outside, peeking back outside the tent, the demons of Galuna Island had gathered around the tent, intent on eavesdropping on their conversation. They looked upon Naruto like a hero, something that did not go unnoticed by everyone else. "You can do that?" Their leader, Moka asked in awe.

_'Why do they always go for that first...'_ Naruto thought sadly, looking away from the tribe of demons in shame.

Shame turned to shock as the demons dropped to their knees, bowing to Naruto like he had descended from the sky.

"Please!" Moka begged, it was obvious in his voice that he was holding back tears. "Save my tribe! Please suck out all the power of the moon and destroy it for us!"

_'Their worshipping him?'_ Lucy stared at the tribe of demons bowing respectfully at Naruto, seeking his mercy. _'It makes sense, demons worshipping a demon.'_

_'The moon?'_ Naruto looked up to the bright full moon. Why would they want that destroyed?

Looking towards the others, the determined Gray, the always itching for a fight Natsu, then to Erza, whose gaze was filled with anger upon return to him, telling him with her eyes to decline their request.

"If you need my help," Naruto spoke quietly, moving over to the elderly Moka, helped him back to his feet, smiling softly. "Then I will give you my help, that is my duty as as a mage."

An eruption of cheers came from the demons, cheering madly and dancing around, praising and already singing stories of Naruto.

Naruto turned to face Natsu, Lucy and Gray, a smile forming on his face. "Looks like you three are clear of all charges." The smile on his face growing at Gray's smirk and Natsu and Happy's faces lighting up. "I am joining you on this job, so there's nothing against the rules about you bunch going on an S-Class job with a S-Class mage."

"Alright!" Natsu jumped up in glee, delivering a high five to Happy, who shouted his typically aye in return.

_'He's not such a bad guy.'_ Lucy stared at the blond guy in front of her, grinning madly.

"You can go back and tell Master this, Erza. Tell him I joined them." Naruto turned to the glaring redhead.

She only sighed in frustration in return. "As annoying as this is, you guys could use another helping hand." She looked back up to Natsu and Gray, a smirk present on her face. Natsu's cheering only grew louder as Erza joined the team.

_**-Break-**_

"This is what I know," Gray had huddled their small group around in a circle. "Their leader is Lyon, he's my fellow student under my teacher Ur. So I will face him." Gray looked up for any objections, but he wasn't planning to take no fro an answer.

"Now there were four people with him that I saw. A girl with pink hair, Lucy I'll leave her to you." Gray continued, looking over to the timid blond girl.

"You're putting too much confidence in my abilities." Lucy mumbled.

"You'll do fine," Gray flashed her a calm, confident smile. "Now the other three are Yuka, he has large blue hair spiking upwards, Toby, who looks like a cat and Zalty, he is where a mask. These are who you will have to look out for."

"I'll take care of them, no problem!" Natsu screamed loudly, clenching his fist tightly. That Lyon had frozen him in a shell for hours, but Gray would be the one to face him. "I'm all fired up not to finish after just one battle!"

"And I'll accompany him," Erza added sternly to Natsu's comment. "Out of all of us, Natsu and I will be able to handle the most consecutive bouts."

"Now...there was one more with them. He kept his face in the shadows, so, but I could feel a really bad aura coming from him. I can feel that he will have a really weird magic." Gray spoke of the last one, all he could see of him was his feet and piercing eyes devoid of any emotion through the darkness.

"I can deal with him," Naruto put his own name forward. "Unlike Natsu, I don't rush in head first without knowing anything about my opponent. And Erza has had more experience working with you two, so she'd make a smarter choice to back Natsu up."

"Very well. Then it's settled, we'll split up and cover more ground." Gray put his hand forwards, the other's following suit, placing their hands on top of each other. "Go!" Gray raised his arm, along with everyone else's.

Naruto was the first to leave, walking calmly out of their small tent, into some random direction, looking for a guy he knew nothing about, appearance or strength wise. The other's also split up after him. Naruto, Erza and Happy taking off in one direction, while Lucy and Gray split off to another.

_**-Break-**_

Naruto scoured across the lower levels of the island, ducking through all the trees. Trying to find this person, who he had no what he looked like. _'This could take a while.' _Naruto mentally sighed, looking up to the sky for some kind of message to where this person.

Strangely, a cat flew above his head, white angelic wings flapping rhythmically. _'Happy?'_ Naruto wondered, focusing, it wasn't Happy at all, this cat was a sandy yellow, with blue markings across it.

_'A flying cat?'_ Naruto marvelled. A cat similar to Happy and Byakku._ 'Is this Happy's birth island, or is this one just a stray?'_ Naruto thought, taking off in the direction of the cat, he followed through the forest and over a small hill, leading him to a barren cliff area, made by tough grey rock.

And he wasn't alone, a man with red spiky hair stood stared devoid of feeling at him, the cat circled around him until it landed right next to him.

"There you go. I lead him to you." The cat spoke to the man, who nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you, Shukaku." The man spoke, before turning his attention back to Naruto. "I guess you're here to stop the resurrection of Deliora. And I am here to stop you. My name is Gaara." Gaara introduced himself as such.

"So why are you doing this?" Naruto asked. "Why resurrect a demon like Deliora, you're only going to destroy lives."

"Resurrecting Deliora was not my intention when coming to this island," Gaara admitted with a bored tone. "I originally came to fight Reitei Lyon, who I had heard was currently on this island. When I heard he was planning to resurrect an immortal Demon. My intentions changed to fighting that."

"I don't understand," Naruto admitted truthfully. "Did you have a past grudge against Lyon or Deliora?"

"No grudge," Gaara replied, keeping his arms firmly crossed over each other. "I simply wish to gratify my own existence."

"What?" Naruto asked in disgust. "You're returning horror to people's lives for such an unnecessary reason."

"I can only prove my existence by fighting the strongest of opponents, I don't waste my time on weak individuals. History only remembers the strong." Gaara replied, confident in his ideals. "Reitei Lyon's power is well known, but a demon like Deliora, and now yourself appearing on this island. Through my actions tonight, my existence will be forever preserved in this stone, this world."

"Aren't you forgetting, Erza is on this island as well, if I fall you will still have to defeat her." Naruto smirked confidently.

"Didn't I just say I don't waste my time on weak individuals." Gaara sighed in annoyance. "Titania's strength is grossly overestimated, she is the weakest out of Fairy Tail's S-Class mages. You are the only real threat to my existence on this island."

"Did not insult Fairy Tail." Naruto frowned. "_**Disphoria: Fear.**_" He released a wave of Disphoria at Gaara, intending to weaken him before the fights commenced.

Yet nothing happened, Gaara didn't cower in fear, vomit, faint, sweat, tremble, get goosebumps, he didn't even bat an eyelid when the magic hit him, standing perfectly the same as he was beforehand.

_'What's going on?'_ Naruto stared intently at Gaara, trying to comprehend what happened, all animals were affected by _**Disphoria**_, even the environment reacted to it. But why didn't he?

"Wondering why I am not affected by you manipulations?" Gaara asked relatively uninterested if Naruto answered or not. "_**Apathy**_." Gaara replied, the word evident in his voice. "A very new magic created by the Magic Council, created specifically to combat _**Euphoria**_ and _**Disphoria**_. It cuts my _flow_ of emotions, causing an unstable balance, you will not be able to lock onto my mind to administer _**Disphoria's**_ effects. No manipulation magic works on me, not even illusions."

"So that's it." Naruto called out, sighing heavily. "You work for the magic council, don't you?"

"No. I stole this magic from them. And killed everyone remotely related to it's creation. Only I will have this magic." Gaara admitted bluntly, Naruto staring at him in horror at his murderous honesty. "I am the weakness to Sasuke and yourself. You can not weaken me, your infamous magics have no affect on me. You must fight me at my full strength."

"What do you want me to do, Gaara?" The cat, Shukaku asked, glaring angrily at Naruto as well.

"Take off into the sky and prepare the defences." Gaara replied, nodding, the cat took off into the air. Watching him leave, Gaara refocused his attention back on Naruto, inwardly prapring for the fight.

Naruto felt the magical aura coming from Gaara, it felt, even smelt eerily similar. "Now, Naruto of the Left Hand Path." Gaara spoke calmly. "Fight me at your full strength. Let me see what is beyond the power of _**Disphoria**_."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was it? In my own honest opinion it's a rough 6/10. I'm sorry it was shorter than my usual chapters, but the spin off really drained my imagination and writing tanks, and saying that I feel like the spin off is short as well, it could probably be a lot longer. Oh well, I like how it is, and I may go through some improvements on it.

If you are an author trying to update, go to NeonZangetsu's profile, he will help you out, he has two stories posted as instructions on how to update and post new stories, let's hope Fanfiction gets back to normal soon, has this happened before, I only became an author in September, so I'm still failrly new.

I'll post a picture of Shukaku soon, he looks pretty cool, It'll be on my deviantart profile and i'll put a link on my fanfiction profile. And remember to check out the spin off of Fairy Tail Utopia.

Til Next Time,

Rinne-Kami, Out!


	9. Sand VS Wind

**A/N:** Yo! Chapter 9 here, quite a fast update I'll admit. Erm... what to say...the end of the Galuna arc, which is in honestly probably the longest I've ever made an arc last in any of my fics. Er...Oh the poll! well you guys were asked what pairings you would like to see for Naruto and Sasuke, so here are the results:

NarutoxMirajane - 65 (34%)  
NarutoxErza - 46 (24%)  
NarutoxLucy - 28 (14%)  
SasukexUltear - 20 (10%)  
SasukexLucy - 19 (10%)  
SasukexMirajane - 10 (5%)

Err...I don't think you guys got the whole meaning of the poll, you were supposed to pick one for Naruto and one fore Sasuke, not two for Naruto. Oh well, that was my bad, I should have explained that in the poll title. And besides I got what I wanted to know, so who the hell's complaining. This is actually pretty good. Because the closeness of Lucy and Ultear for Sasuke means I can change it if I'm not enjoying the pairing and Naruo xMirajane, that fits in well for something I have planned for this fic, a lot better than with Erza, so thansk for participating.

If you have time could you check out my one shot spin off for this: Legend Of A S-Class Mage. I think it's one of, if not the first Itachi central NXFT crossover fic on this site, and it could be really important to the plot of this. So if you have time can you check it out! Thank you :)

Well that's about it for the moment. See you in however long it takes for you to read the new chapter...

* * *

Gaara's face had distorted after he finished his sentence, a maniac grin spread across his face, his iris shrunk and blood vessels expanded in his eyes, which were as wide as they could possibly be.

Naruto looked back at this new side to the red head. _'He looks unstable.'_ Naruto noted, Gaara now looked like some psychotic murderer, but he couldn't influence that side of him. _'Damn the council.'_ Naruto cursed, _**Apathy**_, it was obviously created upon Uranai's orders in an attempt to control himself and Sasuke.

"NOW FIGHT!" Gaara laughed maniacally, he had almost vanished as he exploded forwards. "_**Sunaryū no Kagitsume!**_" Sand enveloped Gaara's hands as he slashed them forwards.

The first attack struck, hitting Naruto across the cheek. Clenching his face, Naruto wasted no time in dodging the incoming attacks. A claw came from the right, so he moved back. One came diagonally upwards from the left, so he moved over to the right. They continued to dance in this fashion, Gaara leading every movement Naruto made.

_'I have to get him away from me!'_ Naruto gritted in his mind, he took in a deep breath. "_**F**__**ūryū no Hōkō!**_" Naruto roared loudly, Gaara was hit point blank with a blast of compressed wind, sand shot up to defend him from the cutting power of the blades, but couldn't stop the momentum the attack present, Gaara flew backs, being stopped by a wall of sand before he could fly over the edge of the cliff.

_'What was that?'_ Naruto noted how the sand reacted to danger when presented in confusion. _'How much control over sand does he have?'_

"I see. That is interesting." Gaara wiped the dirt from his face, returning to his previous apathetic persona. "You yourself are a _**Dragon Slayer**_. This is not the first time I have come into battle against a brother."

"You've met other _**Dragon Slayers**_?" Naruto was surprised, other than Haku and Natsu, he had never met any other _**Dragon Slayers**_.

"Yes. Four of them to be precise." Gaara rose back to fist feet, clenching his fists tightly. "One was a small girl with blue hair, she wasn't worth the trouble of fighting, she showed no real offensive abilities, she couldn't even see the truth around her. Another was a black haired man, who was the _**Iron Dragon Slayer**_. Our fight ended in my favour, but he put up a good enough fight for me too spare his life. The third was a man who took things to a higher level, using the _**Poison Dragon Slayer**_, he was quite formidable, but I still came out victorious. I was considering killing him instead of letting such a strong opponent survive, but his poison got to me. So I had to leave him alive."

"And the last one?" Naruto asked, he was amazed at how many _**Dragon Slayers**_ there were, he had assumed that the magic was rare, but the number of elements in the world, could there be a Dragon and a _**Dragon Slayer**_ for each one.

"The _**Tree Dragon Slayer**_. Guardian of the forest in the far north-west of Magnolia. I wouldn't concern yourself with searching for him. I managed to get one final fight out of him before he succumbed to his advanced age." Gaara explained.

"You're a monster!" Naruto spat out. "Fighting an old man! And for what? Simply for the thrill of it!"

"Exactly." Gaara replied bluntly and honestly. "The thrill of defeating the most powerful of opponents, I assure you that he was in no way some frail old man, his vitality was immense, and he was the toughest person I have fought to date." Gaara spoke. "You would not understand, none of you caged Dragons would?"

"Caged Dragons? What do you mean?" Naruto squinted in the red head's direction. He couldn't comprehend what he meant by that phrase.

"Every _**Dragon Slayer**_ I have met has aligned themselves with a Magic Guild." Gaara's heavy lidded eyes met Naruto's. "And I pity them for doing it. How can a Dragon fly freely with clipped wings?"

"You're not making any sense!" Naruto stared to grow frustrated, caged Dragons, clipped wings. What was Gaara getting at?

"Abiding by the rules of a guild, a Dragon Slayer can not realise their true potential. They are only consistently judged by their guild and the actions of the guild. Grow too strong or show to much power, the guild isolates and fears you, do not meet their expectations and they shun and discard you. A pitiful existence for any mage. Eventually friends turn against you, and leave you a lonely shell." Gaara explained, staring impassively.

And he struck to close to home for Naruto's liking. What Gaara said, he had practically retold the past few days of Naruto's life at Fairy Tail. He was being isolated, feared, shunned. "You...you speak from experience, don't you?" Naruto met Gaara's eyes.

"...Enough talk." Gaara slipped into a new battle stance, refusing to talk any further. He inhaled deeply. "_**Sunaryū no Hōkō!**_" What could only be described as a geyser spewed from Gaara's roar, clashing directly with Naruto's skin, a new wave of pain overtook Naruto, he felt as if he was being ripped apart.

"That's it!" Gaara's maniacal side had resurfaced, grinning madly with a high pitched cackle. "Can you feel it? _**Sand Dragon Slayer's**_ effects. It abrades your flesh, tearing it off cell by cell!" Gaara screeched with laughter.

_'How dangerous.' _Naruto grunted inwardly, rubbing the area where the attack hit sorely. _'I will have to finish this quickly._' He was determined to defeat Gaara.

"_**Sunaryū no Hōkō!**_" Gaara breathed out a stream of swirling sand like a geyser again. This time Naruto was much more prepared for the impending attack, leaping to the left again.

"_**Sunaryū no Eikyō!"**_ Gaara kicked his foot forwards, a battering ram of sand shot from his leg, rocketing towards Naruto, who avoiding it by rolling to the side, he spun on his knees to face his opponent, calling out his next attack.

"_**Fūryū no Surudoi Bi!" **_Naruto slashed his hand through the open air, a crescent shaped blade of wind shot at Gaara at an alarming rate, yet his sand shield went up instantly, blocking him from all harm.

_'Damn!'_ Naruto cursed, he moved in for close quarters, an area he excelled in. "_**Clone: 50 Hard Fists!**_" 50 bubbles of magic boiled off Naruto, turning into exact copies of himself, these clones went into attack, punching and kicking at Gaara. A tower of sand grew around Gaara, protecting him from all angles, before collapsing outwards onto the clones, destroying all of them under the sudden increase of weight of the tonnes of sand collapsing onto them.

Gaara looked upwards, from above the real Naruto flew downwards. _**"Fūryū no Hiji Tsume!" **_Wind grew on the end of his forearm, he swiped the blade down onto Gaara, the sand defense erupted again, covering Gaara's head, the blade of wind crashed onto the sand shield, bending it under Naruto's weight as well.

"There is no escape now." Gaara spoke confidently. "_**Sunaryū no Eikyō!**_" Gaara kicked Naruto's stomach as his body descended, the kick was followed by a ram of sand crashing against the blond's gut, launching Naruto with sheer force back across the battle field.

Rolling to a halt, Naruto glared back at the red head, wiping the dirt and mud from his face, he growled in frustration. Letting out a loud war cry, he jumped back onto the offensive.

"_**Fūryū no Surudoi Bi!"**_

"_**Fūryū no Hōkō!"**_

"_**Fūryū no Hiji Tsume!"**_

"_**Fūryū no Surudoi Bi!"**_

Naruto roared in frustration, sending attack after attack at Gaara, each time the attack came close to striking the red head that shield of sand sprung up to defend him from any harm, circling the attacks and snuffing them out. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Naruto screamed in his own head.

"_**Sunaryū no Boribori!**_" Gaara made his next attack, forming jaws of sand that launched at Naruto, chomping around his body, blasting him from both sides with abrasive sand.

"This is our teamwork." Gaara took a new stance. "I spent two years teaching Shukaku _**Desert Sand Magic**_, and finally he has mastered his training. You are only the second person to fight against us in this form."

_'So that's it!'_ Naruto gritted, looking up to the sky, the sandy coloured cat hovered in position over head. _'The shield of sand has nothing to do with Gaara, it's all him.'_

"This is how Shukaku received his epithet, Sand Spirit Shukaku, and he hasn't even unleashed his full power. This is nothing compared to his natural magic." Gaara spoke highly of Shukaku. "Shukaku's eyes are constantly scanning the fight, watching your every movement, and protecting me from your attacks. He can grind materials down underground to create new sand. With this combination, we are unbeatable." Gaara spoke normally, usually people would scream and shout with a statement like that, but he kept his dull persona through out.

Shukaku slapped his hands together. "_**Desert: Quicksand Waterfall!**_" A geyser of sand sprung from underneath the ground, drizzling over Gaara. Wasting no time, Gaara inhaled deeply, collecting sand in his hands and shovelling ii into his mouth.

Naruto looked upon the sight in some disgust, his mouth went dry. _'As expected. He eats sand, but still. What does sand taste like?'_

Within a few seconds the geyser had stopped, only few dribbles of sediment remained on the cliff, the rest had gone into Gaara's system, who wiped his mouth with his shirt. "What is it the salamander says in this situation? I'm all fired up."

_'What?'_ Naruto went into shock, this was the first time he had seen Gaara, he had assumed it was the same for Natsu, otherwise he would have gone on about meeting another _**Dragon Slayer.**_ _'How does he know Natsu's catchphrases?'_

"_**Sunaryū no Boribori!**_" Gaara clasped his hands together, his fingers crossing over like fangs closing down on their pray. Sand exploded in the form of a set of jaws, chomping down around Naruto.

Naruto screamed out in pain, the jaws, lifted him high before slamming him back down into the ground. _'Damn, he's a hell of a lot stronger. And there's not enough wind around for me to equal the playing field!'_ Naruto gritted as he forced his lower body back up.

"_**Sunaryū no Sakyū!**_" Gaara attacked again. Raising his crossed arms above his head, particles of sand collected over Gaara's arms, creating a giant weight like shape, hardening and compressing down into sandstone.

_'Shit!'_ Naruto cursed inwardly, he didn't have much time. "_**Fūryū no Hagane Hane Toku!**_" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, a dome of spinning wind enveloped his body. Gaara brought the massive stone down onto Naruto's wind barrier, the fast spinning wind carved and bore itself through the stone, effectively keeping Naruto from harm.

Naruto didn't even have to sigh in relief. "_**Sunaryū no Kussaku Kiba!**_" A boreing sound could be heard, instantly, sounds of cracking filled Naruto's ears, the dome of sand fell apart like nothing, Gaara loomed overhead, his arm encased in sand spinning madly with a precise point at the end.

His attack cut through the dome instantly, Naruto made an attempt to dodge, but the sand drill caught the left side of his abdomen, drilling through flesh.

Naruto winced in pain, _'Damn, an injury like this at this time!'_ He kicked Gaara away from him, blood pooled around his left side. _**Ameliorate**_ was working, but much slower than the small wounds. _'I only have 15 minutes left of using __**Ameliorate**__. I have to finish this soon!'_

"_**Sunaryū no Fushi!**_" Gaara's fist was encased in a cestus made of sand, hardening down around his fists, he swung downward, aiming directly for the side of the blond's head.

"_**Fūryū no Hōkō!**_" Naruto roared, the sand defense came up again, but still knocked Gaara away, giving Naruto valuable recuperation time. Naruto got back to his feet, however his 'recuperation time' was over already.

"_**Sunaryū no Boribori!"**_ Gaara shouted again, clapping his hand together the jaws created of sand once again drove towards Naruto with force.

To dodge, Naruto channelled the wind under his feet, increasing his jumped height dramatically. He somersaulted over the sand attack, dodging it completely.

But Gaara was prepared in the event his attack missed. He was directly in front of Naruto in a second, sand forming around his fist once again. "_**Sunaryū no Fushi!**_" Gaara drove his fist towards Naruto, this time connecting with the attack, Naruto could feel the grains shredding parts of his skin away.

"_**Fūryū no Surudoi Bi!**_" Naruto swung his left hand again, a stream of wind, sharp like a blade extended from behind it, swinging in a crescent shape to collide with Gaara, instantly Shukaku's shield of sand went up to defend Gaara from the incoming attack.

"I'll end this in an instant." Gaara called out darkly, Naruto felt something pool around his feet, looking sand spewed from the ground, encasing his feet. He struggled to free himself, but this sand was like cement, locking him in place.

"_**Metsu Ry**__**ū Ōgi: Kansō Rakuen: Ryū Teikoku Sōgi!"**_ A large grin grew on Gaara's face, sand from all directions washed over the blond, covering him head to toe, layer upon layer spread across the blond, before he was locked tightly in a sphere of sand.

_'I can't breathe!' _Naruto struggled to free himself from the prison of sand, but there was little room. 'Will I have to resort to using that!'

"This is the end." Gaara's voice, muffled and quietened by the sand could still be heard. "You will become one with the sand, crushed into the smallest of particles." He let off a mad cackle of victory.

_'I have to use it!'_ Naruto decided, shifting his hand through the sand, he brought it to his own forehead.

"Goodbye, _**Wind Dragon Slayer!**_" Gaara screamed in a satisfied glee. "Goodbye, Naruto of the Left-Hand Path!"

The sphere of sand exploded, Naruto standing perfectly fine in the middle. A red wind circled around him, protecting him. Gaara could feel the wind, whatever it was it burned on touch. _'What is this?'_ He wondered, no one had survived _**Metsu Ry**__**ū Ōgi: Kansō Rakuen: Ryū Teikoku Sōgi **_before.

The red wind slowly slipped back into Naruto's skin. "You can stop me from using _**Disphoria**_ on you..." Naruto's voice rung out, distorted and psychotic, different from his usual tone. "but you couldn't stop me using it..." Naruto's head slowly rose, revealing how his eyes changed to a blood red with elongated slitted pupils. "On myself!"

In a second Naruto disappeared, within another he was in front of Gaara. '_Fast!'_ Was all Gaara had time to think before Naruto's fist drilled into his face, launching him across the field, Gaara's body ploughed into the hard cliff rock.

"NOW I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Naruto screamed more psychotically than Gaara had ever been. "THIS IS MY MAGIC, _**DISPHORIA: SCHADENFREUDE**_! IT INCREASES MY POWER, SPEED AND STRENGTH THIRTY FOLD! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN KEEP UP!"

"_**Fūryū no Surudoi Bi!" **_Naruto swung his hand quickly, the similar wind blade attack flew towards Gaara, this time at a increased pace.

_'That's too fast!'_ Shukaku clasped his hands together, trying to speed up the attack, but he was too slow. The attack struck Gaara, striking him directly in the stomach. _'Will I have to use my second technique?'_ He asked himself worriedly.

"_**Fūryū no Hōkō!"**_ Naruto roared with glee, he breathed out another blast of compressed wind, it struck the mid air Gaara with force, knocking him back into the air further.

"_**Clone: 2'000 Crashing Limbs"**_ Naruto continued his attack, his red eyes locking on Gaara. 2000 bubbles of magic popped from his body, each one creating a clone similar to himself, the same red eyes and cheek to cheek grin. The many clones jumped upwards, each one with a fist or kicked prepared, ready to break Gaara's bones down to splinters.

"_**Sunaryū no Sakyū!" **_Gaara needed to hurry, his massive sand weight formed in his hand, dropping it as soon as it was created down on the thousands of clones, crushing them out of existence, few remained, but they were easily dealt with by swift punches and kicks from his Dragon powers.

"_**Fūryū no Hagane Hane Toku!" **_Gaara's eyes widened, looking behind him, another Naruto was above him, that very same shield he used to protect himself from the first time he used _**Sunaryū no Sakyū**_ forming in his hands.

_'The real one!'_ Gaara noticed the mixed smell of his sand on this one. Naruto wielded the spinning shield of wind in one hand, thrusting it into the back of the red head. Pushing them back down with force, Gaara crashed onto the face first, his body embedded in the hard ground. Naruto cancelled his attack, jumping back away from the red head, struggling to get back up.

Naruto landed on the ground, the earth cracking under the weight of his power, Gaara crashed back into the ground. "I'll end this now!" Naruto repeated and mocked Gaara's earlier words, grasping the wrist of his right hand with his left, a frighteningly large grin appeared on his face.

"_**Metsu Ry**__**ū Ōgi: Fūjin: Hageshii Hyou Haretsu!"**_ Naruto roared with glee, powerful torrents of wind exploded from Naruto, striking Gaara, twisted upwards to knock him up into the air, the wind turned into a sphere around him, blades of wind formed as the ball shrunk, cutting into Gaara. Gaara's body crashed into the ground once the attack finished, dust and sand clouded around his body.

"You're wrong." Naruto's body loomed over him, eyes reverting back to a calm ocean blue. "Guilds do not turn their backs on it's members, they make each other stronger. Walking around, travelling place to place without somewhere to call home, what a lonely existence. Having something to protect, that create unseen bonds like nothing else, and strengthens you massively."

_'Is that it? The source of his power.'_ Gaara raised his head weakly, his left eye clenched shut._ 'Does really being in a guild make you stronger. I had discarded all ties to others, Shukaku was the only company I needed. But was that enough, am I able to reach the heights he has.'_ Gaara looked towards Naruto, who stood proudly over him.

"So...Is Fairy Tail your home? Despite everything they have thrown against you." Gaara asked weakly, a small smile on his face. "That magic, _**Schadenfreude**_. It wasn't created by the desire to protect others, but destroy them."

"Why do you know so much about me and Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked in response, but Gaara had just opened a door. Was Fairy Tail his home? For a long time he had considered it so, but the recent events. Was Fairy Tail the right place for him to be?

"My eyes are everywhere." Gaara replied cryptically with a light chuckle. "They see things. I have seen how you are feared at Fairy Tail, you can not say they feel the same way for you as you feel for them. They have judged you based on your dark history so easily, despite many of themselves coming from grim pasts."

It had silenced Naruto. Gaara's words, they struck him harder then any of his attacks. _'What if Gaara is right?' _Naruto pondered worriedly. Fairy Tail was all he knew, where could he go from there?

"Come with me." Naruto's head shot up. Gaara had remained in his laying down position, but his words hit Naruto. "Join me. We shall travel the world, we will experience everything, and we will never be alone. Together, we could become the most powerful mages ever."

Naruto stared at Gaara wide eyed, but the breath caught in his throat, he couldn't bring himself to form an answer.

"Shukaku." Gaara coughed. The sandy brown cat flew down, landing next to Gaara, helping him to sit up. "Think about it, Naruto." Gaara nodded to Shukaku, who clutched onto Gaara's shirt, instantly they were up in the air, flying away from the Demon Isle.

Naruto watched the pair float away in the sky. Despite his own words, Naruto was mesmerised, Gaara and Shukaku really were free. He thought he had attained freedom in Fairy Tail, there ideals were so just and righteous, believing that no one could be controlled.

But wasn't that what was happening to him, being controlled? _'Demon Mist Guild, the Demon Village on this island, the Magic Council, even if it is for the wrong reasons praise my abilities. Gaara was in no way weak, and he praised Disphoria entirely. Yet Fairy Tail is still frightened. Is Fairy Tail holding me back? How much stronger would I be if I was allowed to fly freely?'_

Naruto looked up to the sky in wonder. "The moon is coming." He still had a job to do, taking off in the direction of the ruins. It was time to end this.

* * *

_'Damn it.' _Naruto leaned himself against a wall, supporting himself, panting heavily. _'I've never been so exhausted in my life. Having to use __**Wind Dragon Slayer**__ that much on top of __**Clone**__, and then resorting to __**Schadenfreude**__. I've used way too much magic, __**Schadenfreude**__ always takes a lot out of me, plus it's other side effects are unreal. I lose all sense of sanity and myself when I use it, I'm glad there was no one else around. That's why it's my last resort technique._'

**In the power of the Mages of Fairy Tail!**

A voice echoed through the tunnel he was in. _**'**__What was that? Natsu?'_ Naruto looked ahead down the tunnel.

**I don't care if it's the Arc of Pork! Get the hell off this island!**

A drop of sweat fell from Naruto's face. _'Definitely Natsu.'_ He sighed mentally, using the wall to pull himself down the tunnel. He had a job to do, he promised the villagers that he would help them.

**Guess what? I can control time as well! The future! One second from now I'll send you flying!**

Naruto pushed himself towards the overexcited Natsu's words, following the echo like a light at the end of a tunnel.

Naruto arrived in a cavern opening, water pouring from the ice of Deliora's prison, the beast roared ferociously, almost completely freed from it's prison after so very long.

Naruto arrived as Natsu punched his masked opponent in the face, ploughing him downwards into a rock.

The masked man recovered painfully, looking back up towards the area where Natsu was, he caught glimpse of Naruto. Instantly he was in awe, staring in wonder at Naruto.

"Y-You're here." The man spoke excitedly, Naruto glared back down at the man, his reaction, he had never met this man before. But his smell, it was too familiar for his liking.

"I'll take my leave." The masked man suddenly spoke with a smirk on his face, vanishing out of the room.

"Naruto." Naruto turned to see Natsu looking at him surprised. "What the hell happened to you?" He questioned in shock.

"My opponent was surprisingly strong." Naruto chuckled, letting his body drop to a sitting position, letting his back lean against the wall.

"Man! I've gone through three opponents and I have even been tested!" Natsu whined, grasping his head in annoyance. "Now I wish I did control time, then I'd go back and swap our places so I can fight the strong one!"

"You still might have that chance." Naruto laughed, recapturing Natsu's attention in the real world, Natsu looked confused, until the demonic beast Deliora roared. Naruto looked around the ruins, the roar vibrating the very foundations of it, his eyebrow cocked up. "Natsu, we need to finish this now."

Natsu grinned in delight, a chance to fight a real demon! "Then what are we waiting for!" He charged ahead, running up a flight of stairs.

Naruto watched him leave in a hurry, grunting, he slowly brought himself to his feet. _'Do I have enough strength left to fight Deliora.'_ Naruto wondered as he pulled himself towards the staircase._'Natsu, I may have to leave this up to you.' _

* * *

"Were you serious about what you said, Gaara?" Shukaku asked the red head he was carrying over the sea. Floating high in the air. "I mean about Naruto joining us."

"I was, but it is doubtful he will actually take up the offer." Gaara replied in his dull tone Shukaku had become all used to.

"So he will choose to stay at Fairy Tail, despite everything you have seen happen to him?" Shukaku replied, slight panting becoming apparent in his voice.

"No. He will leave Fairy Tail," Gaara responded, not even needing to look at the confused expression on Shukaku's face. "He will neither join us or stay with Fairy Tail, Naruto is the type to form his own path. My only thought is is if our separate paths will co-align once again."

Shukaku smiled down to his red head companion, before grunting loudly, they descended some way down. "I'm sorry, but I can't hold out for much longer, I've used too much magic."

"Very well. Find the closest bit of land and we shall rest there." Gaara spoke, his own eyes scanning around. _'I myself have enough magic for this.'_ He closed his right eye, focusing intently. "_**Sunaryū no Me**_."

Grains of sand fell from Gaara's body, floating into the air and compressing down into small spheres, the spheres grew a sclera, iris and pupil. Many eyes stared back at the two, before drifting off in different directions.

_'Hopefully I can find some land before Shukaku's magic runs out.'_ Gaara looked ahead with his right eye closed, connected optically to the many eyes he had sent to locate even the smallest island possible.

* * *

"It was dead! After all these years, Ur's ice has been slowly sapping away Deliora's life force!" Lyon screamed in horror as the beast shattered into nothing, crashing into the pool of water that was Ur's ice. That he had spent ten years of his life trying to defrost, so he could finally beat her. And in the end, she still won.

Lyon smashed his fist off the ground, tears leaving his eyes. "I could never defeat Ur, I could never surpass her!" He screamed, perhaps more in admittance than realisation.

Lyon cried as Natsu and Gray celebrated, almost completely forgetting about his presence, they began leaving the large ruins, going towards the stairs leading to the top, from the corner of his eye, Lyon saw Gray look back at him once last time, before going on, finally at peace with himself.

"So what now, Reitei Lyon?" Lyon's head snapped up, looking over his shoulder, Naruto sat on a small boulder next to him.

"So you defeated Gaara. I won't lie I was expecting as much." Lyon had stopped crying in the face of this new threat, he didn't have the strength to fight off Naruto. He would just have to accept the consequences of his actions.

"Well I wouldn't call this a victory." Naruto referred to the cuts and tears along his body. "But he isn't dead."

"And what of me?" Lyon asked, turning his body over so he lay motionlessly on his back. "I am accountable for all the actions that have happened here. Seek justice through me, do what you will. I have lost my reason for life, my dream is now forever out my reach."

Naruto looked back down towards the silver haired guy. "Justice? No one was harmed permanently through this event, rather the opposite, you have allowed Gray to grow as a person. So I see no reason for your arrest."

Lyon smiled softly at the words, closing his eyes in peace.

"However." Lyon's eyes snapped back open. "What you have done to the villagers, innocent bystanders you have intentionally and knowingly harmed. That deserves punishment." Naruto stared wide eyed at Lyon, who look surprised at his words.

"You are never allowed to set foot on this Island again. And you must live on, bearing the guilt of knowing what you have done to those villagers." Naruto spoke dramatically, his voice echoing through the cave. "And you must find a new dream for yourself. And strive to reach it. That is your punishment!"

Lyon stared at Naruto, before softening down into a relaxed smile, allowing the screaming request of his body to rest to finally be fulfilled. _'I imagined something a lot more different from the Naruto I had just seen, I wonder, did his guild make him that way?'_

* * *

"Thank you for saving us from those mages," Moka bowed in respect to all the Fairy Tail mages. "However, the job's request has not yet been completed. You have yet to destroy the moon."

Looking around at each other, Erza eventually spoke for the entire group. "Very well, Moka-san. We will destroy the moon."

"You can't be serious, can you?" Lucy shrieked, it was just impossible. The moon was in space, an incredible distance away.

Light shone around Erza, "_**Requip: The Giant's Armour!**_" her usual grey armour morphed into a full body yellow armour with fur trimmings, large shoulders, the right hand was several times larger than the left, the abnormally large hand was wrapped around a similarly large spear. "Naru, Natsu. I will need your assistance in performing the deed.

"Oh boy!" Natsu yelled in delight, sprinting to Erza's location, he was almost drooling from the idea of destroying something as big as the moon. Naruto himself remained silent, only moving with Erza and Natsu as they climbed to the highest point in the village, the observation tower.

"Target lock-on." Erza's eyes fixed upon the moon, her grip tightening around the spear. "Naruto, use _**Disphoria: Rage**_ on me to increase my strength even further than this armour does. Natsu, as I am about to throw the spear, use your fire power to punch the end of the spear, giving it even more momentum, this way it will definitely hit the moon."

"Right." Naruto sighed, before snapping his eyes open. "_**Disphoria: Rage!**_"He directed the attack at both Erza and Natsu, a blood red light shone dimly around them for a second, before disappearing back into their bodies, a wave of strength and power rushed over them. "I'll use the spell on Natsu as well. It might make it go that little bit further." Naruto waved, heading back down the observation tower's ladder.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Erza asked, raising her right arm, preparing to throw the spear a distance away.

"Yeah!" Natsu's right fist alight in flames.

"Then go!" Erza ordered, running forwards, she pulled her right arm back. Natsu ran behind her. "_**Karyū no Tekken!**__" _He punched the base of the spear, instantly it rocketed out of Erza's throwing power and towards the sky.

Everyone watched in amazement as the spear, flew through the air towards the moon, disappearing from vision, the speed it was going, it might actually make it.

A large crack appeared on the surface of the moon, everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Could it be?...

The crack grew larger and larger, going beyond the borders of the moon circular shape._ 'What?'_

The sky shattered, revealing the moon even further away than before, and a regular white colour opposed to the eerie purple. Particle sized fragments of glass fell from the sky like dazzling purple snow. "There." Erza pointed out. "The island is covered in a malicious film as a result of the gas released from the _**Moon Drip**_ spell."

"Well done." The sailor from before arrived. "I'm glad I left this in your hands!" He flashed a grin at Natsu, Lucy and Gray.

The mages of Fairy Tail watched with happiness as the demons of Galuna Island took to the sky, reminiscent of angels soaring through the skies. The demons shouting for the opportunity to host a banquet in the mages of Fairy Tail's honour and the return of the beloved Bobo.

All except one cheered, Naruto leaned against the wall of a hut, staring equally in fascination as his other guild members at the flying demons, soaring the the air in dance and celebration, without a care in the world.

_'Despite their appearances, despite their unique, almost fearful characteristics...They fly so freely through the sky.'_

* * *

"Ah! What a great party!" Natsu sighed loudly in content, a large grin plastered across his face. The party had gone long into the night, filled with eating, drinking and arm wrestling competitions, Natsu had always believed no one could beat him in an eating contest, but the blond Naruto came out of nowhere, stomaching almost double what he could in half the time, Natsu had passed out from trying to keep up with his insane eating and woke to the early orange morning sun hours later, finding many of the demons clamouring around Naruto, begging him to stay and protect him. "I guess that's what it means when you party like a demon!"

"Aye!" Happy concurred to Natsu's statement, a look of satisfaction across his face as he blissfully walked next to the rosy picked haired boy.

"Yeah, but look at my new key!" Lucy practically had the recently acquired key glued to her face, admiring every minuscule detail presented on the gold key. However her head shot up in realisation. "But we didn't receive any money. So how am I gonna pay rent this month?" She thought worriedly, remembering that Erza denied any payment for the team, as they did not complete their task of destroying the moon.

"How much do you need?" Naruto looked down to ask her, he was only about half a foot higher than her, but she was wearing heels.

"Er...70'000J." Lucy replied hesitantly, she didn't feel like it was the right thing to do, telling him her monthly rent.

"I see..." Naruto fiddled around in pocket of his black pants, before pulling out a small ruby red crystal, he squeezed it tightly in his hand, before gently tossing it over to Lucy, who stumbled to catch it, but catch it she did.

She held the small ruby up between her thumb and index finger, it was small, only an inch or two big, but was carved perfectly with smooth faces and edges, the light bounce back off it slightly, the crystal sparkling in the sun's rays. "What is it?" Lucy asked as she gazed at the crystal.

"That is an Identification Lacrima. Take it to Magnolia Bank and it will open my bank account for you. It is only good for one use though, the safe you put it in destroys the crystal upon hearing the phrase 'Close bank account', so make sure you get the amount you need." Naruto explained, smiling towards her.

"I-I-I can't accept this!" Lucy spluttered out, offering the crystal back to the blond. She had given up all her money when she ran away from home.

"Sure you can." Naruto flashed her a toothy grin. "All the money I make from my jobs are in there. And I never spend it, I haven't found a good enough use for it. I'll feel better knowing that it is going to help someone rather than just sitting in the bank like it has been."

Lucy looked back to the crystal hesitantly, then towards the blond. "A-Are you sure?" She asked, more unsure herself. Naruto gave her a quick nod before looking away down to the small port below. Slowly she brought the crystal back to herself, clutching it against her chest, a small blush appearing across her face.

_'Wow...'_ Lucy stared at the blond. There she was, on the face of being made homeless for not being able to pay her rent, but without a moment's hesitation, Naruto, who she had barely even spoke to, came to her aid. '_Mira-san was right. He is a nice guy._' She smiled softly in his direction. At first she feared him for his magic, and then after Makarov had told her about Itachi she had pitied him and Sasuke for their early, sorrow filled lives, but this was the first time she felt genuinely at ease in his presence.

They had walked towards the port the rest of the way in their own little worlds. Happy and Natsu remained in the blissful, stomach patting content. Gray had an aura of accomplishment around him, probably for finally becoming on good terms with Lyon again, if it was only slightly. Erza stood near the back, probably still miffed from having to go through this ordeal and Lucy continued to smile, looking down at both the crystal and her new Gold Zodiac key.

Naruto himself was in his own trail of thoughts. There had been a hidden agenda to why he offered Lucy the Jewels in his back account. _'Everything must go.'_ His brow furrowed. His decision had been made.

"Here's the boat." Gray spoke, effortlessly stepping in, dragging a reluctant Natsu in after him, Lucy and Happy stepped in next, the boat rocking with each member hopping into it, Natsu's head was over the side instantly vomiting into the sea below.

Erza stepped in next, the weight of her armour shaking the small boat violently. They turned to face Naruto, who had walked with them to the pier, boat had not yet made an attempt to get in the boat.

Naruto had froze, this was it. _'Fairy Tail. Despite everything you have done for me, you had stopped me from going down the path of darkness, but how you react to me and my presence, that path is coming back into view down my road. This is something I have to do.'_

"Naruto!" Gray's voice snapped him out of it, it appeared he had been calling him for some time. "Are you getting in, some time today would be nice."

Naruto's eyes flickered towards Erza, looking grimly down at her. "Erza. Recite the three laws."

Lucy looked around. _'Three laws? Three laws of what?_' She noticed how collectively their eyes had widened to what Naruto said, even Natsu had stopping puking his stomach up to glare at Naruto.

"Wait! Was it something I said just then! I didn't mean it like that!" She heard Gray speak in an apologetic tone. "You can't really be serious about that can you?"

"I haven't even had a chance to fight you yet!" Natsu whined loudly, anger and sadness in his voice. "Hell, I've only just met you!"

"What are the three laws, Erza?" Lucy turned to the female S-Class mage for answers, she received none, Erza only staring back at Naruto, her eyes fixed upon him.

"Are you sure about this?" Erza's teeth clenched together tightly, her words gritting out between them.

Naruto only shook his orange, black flame hemmed cloak off his shoulders, it fell, pooling around his feet. Off next came his simple black shirt.

_'What's he doing?'_ Lucy blushed further, wondering why the blond in front of her was stripping.

He balled the shirt into his right hand, and extended his arms slightly to the side, revealing his bare chest to all of them. Lucy's eyes drifted towards his abs, not because of how toned and visible they were, after walking around with Natsu who flashed them off to the world, she had gotten used to seeing ripped abs everyday, it was what was on top of them that drew her attention.

Naruto's Fairy Tail Guild insignia was orange in colour. And at least three times the size of her mark on her right hand, covering most of his stomach, around it was a pattern of two lines braiding around each other.

"Erza..." His voice had darkened considerably, he nodded towards the red head. And Erza stood up. "Recite the three laws of leaving Fairy Tail."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was it? I'd give it a 8.5-9/10 in my own opinion, I'm pretty god damn pleased how that fight turned out. Funny story, I actually forgot all about Clone as I was writing the fight, thats why there is so little of it. Schadenfreude debuted, pretty stoked about that, maybe a bit of an exaggeration about thrity fold increase of power, but we will see.

We learn a lot about Gaara, so he's met Wendy, Gajeel, Cobra and a now deceased Tree Dragon Slayer, I was thinking of Hashirama at the time. But he's dead, it strikes me that people are like Dragon Slayers are super rare, but the amount of elements a person can possess. I think coming up in the manga there's gonna be some new Dragon Slayers introduced soon, maybe Bluenote? He could be the sound Dragon Slayer or the Earth Dragon Slayer or something, who knows?

You might have been left wondering, 'what the hell, why did he leave Fairy Tail, it seemed that he was getting along a lot better with the members?' And my answer, everything that has happened and Gaara's words have opened something for Naruto, something which he wants to explore. Is this leaving Fairy Tail thing permenant? Probably not, especially if I have a NarutoxMira scene planned soon. But for now, Naruto will take a little time away from Fairy Tail, probably not that much, I still have a role for him in the phantom lord arc.

So up next in Fairy Tail Utopia:  
Phantom Lord Arc  
Fighting Festival/Tower of Heaven (REALLY IMPORTANT ARC!)  
Oracion Seis  
Edolas (REALLY IMPORTANT ARC!)

Err... magic. A lot was shown from Naruto, Gaara and Shukaku. So...

Naruto

**_Wind Dragon Slayer_**_**  
**_**Fūryū no Surudoi Bi** **- Wind Dragon's Sharp Tail** - The user creates a crescent shaped wind attack to be sent towards their opponent from their arm.  
**Fūryū no Hōkō - Wind Dragon's Roar - **The user breathes out a blast of wind with small blades of wind inside  
**Fūryū no Hiji Tsume - Wind Dragon's Elbow Talons - **The user creates a blade of wind at the end of their elbow to slash at their opponent_**  
**_**Fūryū no Hagane Hane Toku**** - Wind Dragon's Steel Wing Shield - **Creates a shield of swirling wind that can be used for offensive purposes, drilling into obstacles or opponents**  
Metsu Ry****ū Ōgi: Fūjin: Hageshii Hyou Haretsu - Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Wind God: Violent Bag Rupture -** A powerful attack causing blasts of wind to attack the opponent, then enclosed them in a sphere of wind, compressing down, and striking the opponent from all angles and directions

_**Clone**_  
**50 Hard Fists** - Creates 50 clones that punch the target rapidly  
**2'000 Crashing Limbs** - Creates 2000 clones that punch and kick the target in one collective force

_**Disphoria**_  
**Schadenfreude** - A dangerous spell, increases speed, strength and over all power of the user tremendously, however causes the user to temporariliy lose their sanity, deeming everything around them as an enemy and wanting nothing but its destruction, causes huge physical strain on the body, leaving the user exhausted afterwards.  
**Rage** - Enhances the strength of the user or allies

Gaara

**Sand Dragon Slayer  
****Sunaryū no Hōkō**** - Sand Dragon's Roar - **The user breathes a blast of Sand that has abrasive qualities**  
** ******Sunaryū no Kagitsume - Sand Dragon's Claws - **The user slashes the opponent with sand covered hands******  
**Sunaryū no Eikyō - Sand Dragon's Impact - The user creates a battering ram of sand, compressed down to be sandstone like and smashes it into their opponent  
Sunaryū no** Boribori - Sand Dragon's Crunch - **The user creates jaws of sand that close around their opponent, attacking them from both sides easily**  
** **Sunaryū no Sakyū - Sand Dragon's Dune - **The user compresses their sand to form a massive sandstone like weight to drop ontop of their oppoents  
**Sunaryū no Kussaku Kiba - Sand Dragon's Drilling Fang - **The user swirls sand around their hand and thrusts it forwards, making an abrasive, erosive drill on their hand**  
** **Sunaryū no Fushi - Sand Dragon's Knuckles - **Encases the user's hand in a glove of sand, increasing their punching power and adding Dand Dragon Slayer's abrasive qualities to their punches******  
****Sunaryū no Me** - Sand Dragon's Eye - Connects eyes made of sand to the user's optic nerve, allowing them to silently spy or locate other things******  
Metsu Ry****ū Ōgi: Kansō Rakuen: Ryū Teikoku Sōgi - Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Arid Paradise: Dragon Imperial Funeral - **The user encases their target in a sphere of sand, then compresses it downwards, crushing their opponent within it down to the size of particles

Shukaku

**_Desert - _**The ability to manipulate sand easily, can be used for a multitude of effects.**  
**The user can manipulate sand around to form a strong defensive shield around themselves or allies, showed enough strength to withstand Dragon Slaying attacks.**  
**

I'm working on To Become A Master next, but I might have enough time to update again, but I miht take this time to plan far ahead for all my stories, so stay tuned! And remember to review!

Til Next Time,

Rinne-Kami, Out!


	10. Having Someone's Back

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Natsu screamed loudly, halting everything. "You can't just leave Fairy Tail now. It isn't fair, if you leave at this minute, everyone will think bad of you!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed just as emotionally as Natsu.

"Natsu, shut up." Gray gritted through his teeth, staring down the blond in front of him. "If Naruto wants to leave. Then that is his choice, we should respect it."

"I can't believe this. We've really only just met. Are you sure you really want to leave?" Lucy spoke equally as shocked as everyone else present. This was perhaps the most she had seen of any of the S-Class mages outside of Erza in Fairy Tail. For one to suddenly decide to leave.

"Fairy Tail is losing it's glow." Naruto replied confidently. "No one else judges me for my powers, in fact, many respect me for them. But Fairy Tail, you still continue to look at me like I'm going to turn on you at any given moment. I won't be looked at with such mistrust. Now recite the Three Laws, ERZA!" Naruto's voice boomed, Lucy thought she had experienced anger from her father, it paled in comparison to Naruto's voice. She felt her legs weaken under his words, she felt like getting away from him.

Erza, who had remained unsurprisingly silent, only sighed, requipping to a very formal armour, holding a large spear with the Fairy Tail flag at the end of it. "Very well. The Laws are usually recited by someone close to you in the Guild. However, you remained a low profile, so naturally the closest person to you is someone holding a similar status of S-Class Mage. Naruto, I will now recite the Three Laws, are you sure this is what you want?"

"It is." Annoyance grew in Naruto's voice, most likely due the same repeated question over and over again.

"Then Rule #1 - You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live." As Erza spoke, Lucy was surprised to see that the large guild member stamp on Naruto's stomach began faded, dropping from his body like glitter fragments and scattering into the air.

"Rule #2 - You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

"Rule #3 - Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." Erza finished, ignoring the slight scoff at the ending sentence courtesy of Naruto.

The final sparkles of glitter fell from Naruto's stomach, his abdomen now free from the Fairy Tail mark. "Excellent." He looked to his stomach before putting back on his shirt and cloak.

He turned abruptly. "I'm leaving now." He offered no goodbye, nor did he expect one in return. "Maybe one day we will run into each other again."

"Where will you go?" Erza asked out of interest.

"Searching." Naruto replied bluntly, shrugging his shoulders. "For myself, for the things I am missing. And perhaps it's time I finally found my father?"

_'His father?'_ They collectively noted, where could his father have been for Naruto to not know?

Before Naruto took one step Natsu called out to the blond. "Wait! Fight me before you leave!" He demanded.

Naruto sighed heavily, turning back around to face Natsu. "Very well, Natsu. One fight to determine your strength against mine."

Natsu grinned with glee, fire enveloped his fists. "_**Karyū no Tekken!**_" Natsu roared, launching his towards Naruto's face.

Everyone looked upon the scene with shock, Naruto caught the burning fist with his bare hand, his face stared down impassively at Natsu's struggling one, trying to free his hand from the grip.

"These flames could be hotter." Naruto spoke grimly. "Here, let me show you!" Suddenly the flames grew in massive proportion, wind flooded into and was devoured by the fire, increasing it's intensity, Natsu was blown back by the sudden increase in flames.

Natsu skidded across the ground, staring up intensely at Naruto. "I couldn't eat those flames because I made them myself." He grumbled. "No matter. You have Wind Magic, which I now know how to beat!" Natsu grinned victoriously.

"Don't compare my magic to Erigor's, Natsu." Naruto scolded the pink haired boy in a bored tone. "That's a serious underestimation of me and my power."

Natsu just gave off a confident tut. He inhaled deeply. "_**Karyū no Hōkō!**_"

Seeing his move Naruto copied the action of inhaling deeply. "_**Fūryū no Hōkō!**_"

Naruto's counter-attack caught Natsu off guard, he lost his focus in his fiery attack staring at the roar of wind escaping Naruto's mouth, his own attack was completely overwhelmed, the fire being snuffed out by the heavy wind, cutting through his attack like butter and striking Natsu hard, the blast launched him metres backwards, skidding and destroyed the ground below him.

_'It wasn't just because I lost focus!'_ Natsu rose slowly back up with his arms._ 'His attack, it was naturally a lot stronger than mine! But...'_

"You're a Dragon Slayer as well!" Natsu screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto, who only nodded in return.

"I am." Naruto responded. "I was told by Master Makarov that it would be best if you didn't know about it Natsu."

Naruto turned abruptly once again, facing the opposite direction from the group. "Erase any thoughts of me or my abilities from your mind, that is what Fairy Tail longed to do after all. And don't come looking for me." He spoke as if it was a warning. "I'm out of here." A strong, yet calm gust of wind blew and like a leaf caught in the updraught of it Naruto disappeared, as if one with the wind himself.

* * *

Naruto landed safely back within the village, the last place Fairy Tail would look for him now, they probably thought that he had flew across the sea with that gust of wind. Clicking his neck Naruto walked back through the small demon village, only to be halted by Moka, it's leader.

"Naruto-san. So you went through with it, I see." Naruto had informed the aged demon of his ambitions of leaving Fairy Tail, if only so he wouldn't be surprised to find Naruto still in the village after the others had left. "So what are your plans now?"

"I'm going to look for clues on the whereabouts of my father." Naruto replied quickly, looking down towns the smaller demon. "And hopefully I will eventually be able to find him."

"Well if I may offer my help, this village and I owe you a lifelong debt, if it wasn't for you, the mages of Fairy Tail might have left earlier when the red haired girl told them to." Moka beamed widely at the blond. "I suggest that you consult our village oracle, she has very interesting powers, she may be able to locate your father."

"Really? And you think that could help?" Naruto asked in surprise and interest, she might be able to locate Cyclione right away, if not, she could give a vague idea of where he was.

"Absolutely, now come!" Moka dragged the blond along through the village, ignoring the demons waves towards the blond, they headed straight for the oracle's hut, it was a slightly larger hut than the other small huts, located away from the bundle of houses huddled together, trees and branches grew around it, preventing it from outside harm.

Moka entered without fear, a symbol of his authority in the village. "Oracle, I ask that you lend a hand to the young Naruto hear, the one that helped save our village, he is trying to locate his father."

The oracle smirked behind her black veil. "A simple task." She spoke eerily and confidently. Raising her hands, she began chanting in a language unknown to Naruto. A line of thick fog rose around them in a perfect circle, floating effortlessly in the air.

"_Say the name of who you wish to find, this fog represents the world, it is linked to me, say their name and I can find them."_

"Cyclione." Naruto responded to the oracle's eerie call, this seemed the genuine thing, like she really could find him.

But the oracle erupted in pain, the fog dispersed in a second, the oracle clutched her head while letting our wails of pain and horror.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in alarm.

"A roar... A roar of a beast that has long since been forgotten by this world... A DRAGON'S ROAR WAS ALL I COULD HEAR!" The oracle shrieked at him in horror.

"Dear God, your father's being attacked by a Dragon!" Moka was in alarm, looking towards Naruto, instead of shock on the boy's face, their was a happy smirk.

"No... My father IS the Dragon."

Moka went into even further alarm at what the boy said. His father... is a Dragon? How could that possibly.

"That terrible roaring broke and ruined my focus, but I did see something," The oracle began regaining herself, panting and wheezing heavily. "East. The Dragon lies in then East."

"East. Thank you." Naruto bowed respectfully to the both of them, waving a quick goodbye to Moka before he took off, using his wind magic to speed his movements, he ran straight forward at such a speed he was at the beach within moments, but he didn't stop.

He could feel the floor trying to break underneath his weight, but his weight was only on the surface for a fraction of a second, their wasn't anytime for him to fall through. Naruto ran straight across the water of the sea, heading towards the main land, and then East...

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Natsu stared wide eyed with rage at the image before him, Lucy and Happy wore shocked expressions whilst Gray and Erza tried to keep their emotions in check.

Before them was the Fairy Tail Guild, destroyed, pillars of iron tearing through the walls from every direction, chunks of the foundation of the building crumbling down towards the ground below.

"It would appear that Phantom Lord attacked last night when no one was at the guild." Mira appeared sadly from the ruins. "As if our rivalry with them has come to this." She exclaimed sadly, looking back up to the ruins.

"Phantom? They've never made any attempt like this before." Erza reminded her, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail had it's quarrels, but they never made an deliberate attack on one another.

"They're gonna pay for this!" Natsu gritted quietly through his teeth, his breath heaving out angrily.

"Come inside, Master will explain it better." Mira returned, turning back and entering the ruins of their guild. The group followed behind her through the rumble and towards the basement, where the members of Fairy Tail huddled around small tables. The notice board in the corner of the room. "We're taking jobs here while we begin the repairs of the building." Mira explained, they approached the master, who was sitting cross legged on a large barrel.

"Master, Natsu, Lucy and Happy have returned." Mira spoke, Makarov's eyes snapped open in annoyance.

"Right! You should know what happens next, Natsu." Makarov spoke darkly, scaring the life out of Lucy, suddenly Makarov's arm extended, giving Natsu and Happy a small bonk to the head and a rather lecherous smack on the butt to Lucy. Lucy rubbed her butt in embarrassment whilst Mira reprimanded Makarov for such actions.

"Wait." Makarov stopped her talking, looking towards the group. "Someone's missing?" He continued, the guild began to hush down, staring at the small group in interest.

"Yeah, didn't Naruto go with Erza to bring them back?"

"Yeah, so where's Naruto?"

"I don't care, I'm actually quite relaxed when he's not here."

Members of the guild began speaking out, wondering where the currently missing blond member was.

"Naruto has decided to forge his own path, away from any accusing stares or glances. He has left Fairy Tail to go on his own journey." Erza replied towards Makarov, whose eyes widened, before he lowered his head sadly. The guild was completely silenced, staring in shock at what she had just said.

_'So it finally came to that...'_ Makarov thought sadly, Naruto acted as if the members' stares unaffected him, but Makarov could see in his eyes, he was hurting, feeling completely untrusted by those closest to him.

"If I knew this has happened to the guild I would have forbade him from leaving," Natsu spoke angrily. "We need all the strength we can for our counter-attack."

"There is no counter-attack, Natsu." Makarov replied with a sigh. "As unfortunate as it is, we must accept it. If Naruto wants to leave Fairy Tail, then we can not stop him."

"What?" They all turned towards the voice, Laxus stood on the stairs, staring wide eyed down at Makarov, he had mostly likely just returned himself. "I return to see my guild in this state, and then the members of it spit in my face by telling me Naruto has left Fairy Tail?"

"It's not you're guild, Laxus." Makarov stared back up at the large blond scarred man. "And even if Naruto is gone. We still have many fine members of Fairy Tail here."

"LIES!" Laxus screamed in a rage. "Fairy Tail is full of little weak fools! Pushing away the strongest ones out of fear!" Laxus jumped down into the middle of the room, glaring at each member of Fairy Tail individually, glimpsing at the fear they held for him. "Naruto meant more to me than any person in this room! He had strength and power and was one of the only worthy additions to this guild!"

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted, staring at the turned back of his grandson. "Calm down, just forget about it."

Laxus' head turned slowly, glaring madly at his grandfather, his nostrils flared in absolute white rage.

"_**You mean as you forgot about Itachi."**_

Eyes widened at Laxus' response, members of the guild dropped their drinks and stood up at the proclamation, glaring at Laxus, even Makarov's eyes became angry at the notion, even Mirajane's soft, tender sweet eyes hardened to that of stone..

Laxus laughed loudly and maniacally. "So scary! Look how defensive Fairy Tail gets when faced with the truth!" Laxus laughed again, but stopping abruptly. "How does never talking about him honour Itachi? HOW DOES PRETENDING LIKE HE NEVER EVEN EXISTED HONOUR THE SACRIFICE HE MADE?" Laxus screamed at the top of his voice, Itachi was his rival, he held him in both respect and hate, he respected Itachi's power, but hated the fact that he never defeated him, he never even had the chance after the day Itachi had died in battle against the Seven Princes of Hell.

Makarov stared at his grandson in shock. His words cut deeper and lower into the hearts of his Fairy Tail mages than any sword could. How could he say things like that? Of course they honoured Itachi, but it was too difficult to speak about for them, Itachi was a shining example of what everyone should strive to be, loyal, strong, honest and above all a dear friend.

And because of the Makarov was beaming inside with pride of his grandson's outburst. Laxus, who acted impassive and rude to everyone, showed to him that he could care about people. This made the old man very happy, Laxus had proved to him that if he could just open his heart fully to everyone, he could be the leader Fairy Tail needed after his retirement.

Laxus' face cooled considerably. "It's always the strong ones," He muttered quietly, but the silence made it audible to all. "First Raikiri, then Itachi, then my father and now Naruto." He headed for the stairs, aiming to climb back up them and out the guild. As he climbed the stairs he stopped mid way.

"_**I've had enough. Finally it's time for some of the weaker members to vanish."**_

* * *

Naruto had been running at his breakneck speed for hours now, as he ran through Fiore, he was moving so fast that people didn't even recognise his presence, he was in and out of towns within minutes, making his way towards the Eastern border.

He now ran through the wasteland at the farthest edge of Fiore, passed the main towns of Oshibana Town, Oak Town, even Hosenka Town. The land, once flourishing in flowers and animals and people and housing now lay as a barren environment, devoid of life, left the pale orange colour of Earth, Naruto wasted no time in observing his surroundings, just powering his way through the land.

Until he felt a presence, a familiar presence. He wasn't alone. Naruto stopped, his eyes adjusting to the much slower speed he moved, Naruto looked around, he found himself near a large cliff, the sun baring down against the other side, there was no shade to protect him from it's rays, but Naruto focused on finding whatever was here with him. _'Where are you?'_

"I wonder what is a Fairy doing so far away from home." Naruto recognised the voice immediately, looking up, the familiar cool, calm and collected stance of Sasuke Uchiha stood atop the cliff, looking down at the blond on the floor. "You're close to the Eastern Checkpoint, Naruto. The borders into the countries of Seven and Bosco are close, what are you doing way out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Naruto looked back up towards Sasuke, who only smirked back downwards.

"I'm hunting a Rogue Dark Mage, he's wanted for using Charms Magic to steal some businessman's fortune through the man's daughter, then killing the businessman, his wife and his daughter. He's gone into hiding somewhere on the eastern border." Sasuke explained nonchalantly, Naruto noted how eager Sasuke was to tell him of his accomplishments, he knew the details of missions from the council were disclosed and not to be told to others so easily. "Now I'll ask again, what's a member of Fairy Tail doing so far out here, Fairy Tail only takes job requests that originate in Fiore."

Naruto lifted up the front of his shirt slightly, even from that distance Sasuke could see that his stomach was bare of any marks. "Former member of Fairy Tail. I have abandoned Fairy Tail and it's prejudice." Was Naruto's only reply.

Naruto, even from the distance he was from the raven haired council warrior, could see how he visibly lightened up, a smile grew on Sasuke's face, a rare occurance, Sasuke would only ever perform smirks, either cocky or confident, he never fully smiled.

"So does this mean that you're ready to return to the magic council and work for it again, so you and I can finally work together as a team. The Left and Right hands coming together, and forming the arms of God." Sasuke spoke, not attempting to hide the anticipation in his voice, he could only imagine the power of his and Naruto's combined force, Euphoria and Disphoria coming together, the ability to control every aspect of a person's personality, they could mould emotionless machines of war from their magic, together they could even wipe out pain and grief from the world.

"Don't push it, Sasuke." Naruto's response broke Sasuke out of his imagination, Naruto glared angrily up at the raven haired mage. "I will never return to the council. I will go own my own, this is my journey, I will discover the world in my own way."

Sasuke had returned to his usual coll persona, giving only one audible 'hmph'. 'Very well then, Naruto, take your own path. Good luck with it, but just remember this. I will have your back." Sasuke let one more smirk grow on his face. "Just like you had my back all those years ago. Do you remember that day, Naruto? The day we met."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyebrow raising, he wouldn't have called it having Sasuke's back back then, but he knew what Sasuke was talking about. "I remember..."

* * *

"I'm gonna destroy you Fairy Tail!" All eyes turned to the small black haired boy standing at the doors to the guild, his eyes were the most interesting, puffing and covering with bags of sleep deprivation, yet the iris was red, with a black tomoe in each eye.

"Go home, Sasuke." Makarov called sadly from the bar counter with a sigh, only a few weeks ago Sasuke had lost his older brother against Tartaros' Seven Princes of Hell, he blamed Fairy Tail for the loss, claiming that Itachi was left behind, Makarov agreed somewhat, Itachi could have been saved, and that thought will follow and shame him for the rest of his life.

Instead of turning around and walking away Sasuke growled in fury, charging forwards with his fists clenched.

A colossal fist stopped his movement, launching him backwards a massive man with a bushy black behind stood in front of him. With one sharp kick by the man Sasuke's body flew into the air, crashing against the wall behind him.

"Ivan! That's enough! That isn't necessary!" Makarov yelled from behind him in a scolding manner, veins beginning to protrude on his forehead.

"Why is it, dad?" Ivan turned to look over his shoulder, before grinning darkly again at Sasuke. "I'm just disposing of any possible threats to Fairy Tail. Nobody interfere!" He commanded the other members of Fairy Tail. _'Especially if he has those eyes.'_

He extended his hand towards Sasuke, a dark shadow magic flew out of it, striking Sasuke with precision, engulfing his entire body with glowing shadows. Sasuke's screams and yells of pain echoed through the silenced guild hall, all the members staring at the scene with horror, but Ivan was a S-Class member of Fairy Tail, their superior, AND he was the son of the master.

"IVAN, STOP!" Makarov's body began growing, fury enveloped him, how could his son do something like this. Hadn't he taught him better? His body expanded in a fury, activating his _**Titan Magic**_.

But he was stopped when a small yellow blur dived between Sasuke and Ivan's relentless attack, using itself to protect Sasuke from any further harm.

Ivan stopped his attack, he saw the young boy Naruto, arms crossed over his face in defence standing between him and Itachi's brother. The other members of Fairy Tail looked upon the small blond in shock. "Move. Now." Ivan ordered in a deathly voice.

"No." Naruto coughed out defiantly in return. "I won't listen to you if this is what it means to be an S-Class Mage. I will never strive to become one if it means that others will back down in fear and let you perform horrible deeds like this."

"Why?" Sasuke muttered, staring at the small blond boy, the one attack battered and bruised his flesh. "Why did you take the blast? I didn't ask for your help!"

"I did it...for Itachi." The blond boy smiled, not looking around, he couldn't witness Sasuke's stares of utter shock. "He taught me so much, and he was my first friend." The blond boy smiled himself, looking over his shoulder to see Sasuke. "I wasn't allowed to go on that mission on that day, if I was, you'd probably be burying me as well. Because there's no way I would have let Itachi finish things alone. I wasn't able to protect Itachi, but I am able to protect you, Sasuke, you were Itachi's drive, you are everything he stood for, and now you are all that's left of him." The blond boy finished just before he collapsed, fainting under the weight of his own body.

"Naruto!" Makarov jumped from the bar stool, making his way towards the blond.

_'Naruto...'_ Sasuke replayed his name in his mind, one that he had heard not too long ago.

"_I was just reminded of something else. A boy from my guild named Naruto, he asked the same questions you do. If anything, if you two were to meet, you'd probably be the best of friends." Itachi smiled._

"_Naruto..." Sasuke muttered with a small smile on his face, staring back up at the moon. Outside Itachi, he didn't have any friends. Could he be best friends with Naruto. "I'd like to meet him one day, and see if he's a good guy."_

A tear slid down Sasuke's cheek, the first he shed since Itachi's burial. This was the Naruto he spoke about. The words he spoke touched him, even in Fairy Tail, there was a person like this.

* * *

Sasuke sighed loudly, a sighed of tedium. "I guess if it can't be helped, then there's no point pushing it. Just remember Naruto, if you ever decide to rejoin the council, I'll be waiting." He gave a genuine smile, not his usual smirk.

"And if you ever decide to leave it, Sasuke. Come and find me." Naruto replied with a smile of his own.

Sasuke nodded, before turning on the cliff he was perched upon. "Wait." He heard Naruto call behind him. "What do you know of the counter to _**Euphoria**_ and _**Disphoria**_?"

"There is no counter." Sasuke replied confidently. "Our magic's power is absolute, nothing can counter it."

"Then perhaps you should know this." Naruto spoke again. "There is a person called Gaara, and he holds the counter to _**Euphoria**_ and _**Disphoria**_, a magic called _**Apathy**_. Be on guard of him Sasuke, and of the council, seeing as they were the one's that ordered it's creation."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the news, staring down at Naruto's, he couldn't see any lying in his eyes. _'The council, created a counter to my magic...'_

"All those who had knowledge of any aspect of the magic are dead, courtesy of Gaara, but the fact remains that they created it under your very nose, how long will it be before they try again? They could use it to try and control you." Naruto continued, warning Sasuke of the possible threat.

"Then they will fail." Sasuke replied darkly. "I am with the council to full my own goals, through the council I have a legal reason to commence an attack on Fairy Tail once I get a warrant. That old fool Uranai is too kind hearted, and there is talks of replacing him with a new man, Guran Doma. The only thing even remotely holding back my plans was you, Naruto, and now that you have discarded Fairy Tail, nothing can hold back my ambitions."

* * *

_'East...' _Naruto thought, moving in the direction. He walked through the dead wasteland the slight vision of a forestry on the horizon. _'It's a bit of a wide range to use as a starting point for searching for Cyclione, I have no idea where he could possibly be. So what should I do? Just search around until I can find some idea of where he is?'_

Naruto sighed loudly, his sigh filling the silent wasteland, he was the only moving thing within sight. Naruto pulled his arms behind his head, resting his head in his hands as he walked, contemplating on his next course of action.

_'I guess there's nothing else I can do...'_ He thought in his mind. _'I'll just have to search around until I find something. Someone must have seen Cyclione anyway, he's pretty hard to miss.'_ He thought more optimistically, dropping his relaxed body stance he took off at an impressive speed, a dust cloud forming behind his feet as he ran east, towards adventure, towards hop, towards Cyclione...

* * *

**A/N:** Yo! Finally got this Chapter up! After a massive writer's block and a loss of will to write, then finding that my computer is pretty much wrecked from the inside there were a lot of obstacles, but we overcame them and this chapter is out, and in all honesty... I feel like it is kind of a let down for you guys, you've waited so long for it and the only thing worth noting is the story of why Sasuke stills likes Naruto but hates the rest of Fairy Tail.

Anyway, next chapter, I'm going to be working on two things, A Kindred Spirit, currently my favourite story and A Complete Family, Incomplete, my first story which I will be revising. If you haven't read it please check it out, again it's called A Complete Family, Incomplete. My first fic and the one I'm most concerned about for reviews, seeing as it barely has any and it's on near 16 chapters, puts me on the brink of discontinueing it.

Anyways, next chapter, I have no idea what I'm going to do for it, Naruto will be lloking around for Cyclione, but will get pulled into sde adventures, I haven't really planned this much ahead, I kind skipped straight to Phantom Lord Arc in my head and one key point in it.

Til Next Time,

Rinne-Kami, Out!


	11. Dragons, Trolls, and Cats

**A/N:** Yo. Rinne here. Well, on September 3rd it will be officially my 2 year aniversary as a Fanfic writer, so I was planning to update all of my in-progress stories for it, so eight new chapters on the 3rd, however that might not be possible so I'm updating what I can when I can, but I will try and update every story first before carrying on.

Well I've survived two years, and this passed year my updates have been slow and few and far between... okay fuck it, they've been pretty non-existant, it's been a really tough year for me and there's been a lot of pressure on me. But things are picking up. But I won't bore you with details, all you guys want to know about is the updates. I don't have to celebrate my aniversary as a Fanfic writer. However, despite my shitty upload speed and general disregard for my stories, you guys have stuck by and supported my fics, still waiting eagerly for each chapter, so this is my aniversary present to you guysd. I don't really car about high reviews at this moment in time because I honestly don't deserve them. But hopefully this will suffice for now.

Anyways, onto the chapter.

* * *

_'East..._' Naruto thought, moving in the direction. He walked through the dead wasteland the slight vision of a forestry on the horizon. _'It's a bit of a wide range to use as a starting point for searching for Cyclione, I have no idea where he could possibly be. So what should I do? Just search around until I can find some idea of where he is?'_

Naruto sighed loudly, his sigh filling the silent wasteland, he was the only moving thing within sight. Naruto pulled his arms behind his head, resting his head in his hands as he walked, contemplating on his next course of action.

_'I guess there's nothing else I can do...'_ He thought in his mind. _'I'll just have to search around until I find something. Someone must have seen Cyclione anyway, he's pretty hard to miss.'_ He thought more optimistically, dropping his relaxed body stance he took off at an impressive speed, a dust cloud forming behind his feet as he ran east, towards adventure, towards hop, towards Cyclione...

* * *

The country of Seven was similar to Fiore, flowers bloomed in elegance across long grassy fields, forests grew large and high abundant with lush green leaves. Even in the distance mountains towered over everything.

Naruto had entered a small town within the country, the town itself lie close to the mountains. Everything appeared strange when he entered the town. There was this deep aura of grief and despair. Residents of the town walked around in full black clothing, their heads down and mourning stares radiating from their eyes.

"What is everyone so upset about?" Naruto wondered as he gazed through the streets of the town.

"We do not get many tourists around these parts very often." He turned, seeing an aged woman, dressed in black clothing like the rest, a head dress covering her head and a gold chain around her neck, giving her an appearance of a nun.

"I'm looking for someone." Naruto responded to her belief he was a mere tourist. "Someone I was told lies in the east, yet that is all I know."

"Then perhaps Lady Shion could help you find them." The aged woman replied, still not break her grieving tone. "She has special powers given to her. Perhaps she can help you locate this person." The aged woman continued before walking forwards. "Come, I will show you the way."

* * *

They arrived at a large elegant temple, befitting royalty rather than religion. They entered through the large, perfectly glossed wooden doors, inside was the same as the rest of the town, grief and despair lingered in the air.

Naruto was greeted by a man who introduced himself only as the High Priest, and quickly, Naruto explained the situation to him, asking to see Shion.

"I am sorry, my son." The High Priest responded. "Lady Shion was taken by the mountain trolls three days ago, she is no longer with us."

"The mountain trolls?" Naruto asked speculatively, he knew about the creatures, but had never heard of them habituating areas like this.

"Yes, hideous grotesque beasts with black hearts." The High Priest responded, anger momentarily breaking his grief. "Lady Shion was like a monarch in this town, and those savage monsters took her. That is why the town remains in grief."

Naruto looked towards the aged woman. "And you couldn't have mentioned this sooner?..." The woman had obviously wasted his time, she knew that this Shion had been taken by mountain trolls but said nothing. Still the aged woman said nothing, only a single tear slid down her face as she walked away.

"These mountain trolls, they used to occupy the land this town was constructed on before humans arrived. The trolls left to the mountains, yet they demanded vengeance. Every ten days, they stole a woman from the town and she was never seen again, the population of the town is high, but not high enough to continue growing in density. Lady Shion couldn't bear seeing her people suffer anymore, thus she sacrificed herself for the town. She offered herself to them in exchange for them never setting foot in the town again." The High Priest explained to Naruto despite the fact he didn't ask for an explanation.

"So instead of trying to rescue your monarch, you sit down in the dumps and grieve?" Naruto asked, his face crumpled up in confusion.

"People have gone after the troll before to rescue the woman they took, but none have ever returned." The High Priest responded with his head held down in shame, shame from the town being unable to protect its own people.

Naruto frowned, letting out a heavy sigh over the situation. He needed Shion, but she could be dead by now, and these trolls apparently cannot be beaten by humans, but he was not a regular human. "I will rescue Shion and stop the trolls." He eventually came to the conclusion, saying it aloud. Immediately he headed for the doors of the temple.

"You're crazy." He heard the High Priest call from behind him as he walked out of the temple, facing the mountain range close by. Every second wasted was another second that Shion could be closer to death.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the mountainous cave by moonlight, have spent the remaining portion of the day scouring across the mountain range in search for the singular entrance to the mountain troll's habitat. He moved through it quickly, leading down one straight road that appeared to be going to the centre.

Sure enough, chained to the wall in a room lighten up by torches of fire braced onto the wall was a girl. The girl pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that fell past her waist, which she had kept tied at the end with a bow. She wore a simply, yet elegant lavender kimono with her hair kept tied back with a golden crown. "What are you doing here?" She instantly asked as Naruto came into her vision.

"I'm guessing you are Shion." Naruto replied as he moved closer to her. "My name is Naruto, and I'm here to rescue you for your townspeople."

"You're going to die here, Naruto." Her brow furrowed with irritation. "The mountain trolls are returning soon, they'll kill you quickly. You're just going to make them angrier, my sacrifice is necessary."

"Try they are returning now." Naruto turned at the deep voice calling out. He had seen mountain trolls in pictures, these were certainly not mountain trolls.

There were three of them, yet Naruto could hear chattering in the far distance at the end of the cave, he assumed a full tribe was there, sending in the strongest when they picked up traces someone new had entered their cave. These were more alike to humans than trolls. They were 10-foot-tall with hulking muscles and long gangly hair, but that was the only difference between them and humans, every other feature was exactly alike.

The three goliaths charged at Naruto, yet the blond remained still. "Move, you idiot!" He heard Shion scream behind him as the giant humans neared him.

"**Stop.**" Naruto spoke, releasing _**Disphoria: Fear**_ at the trolls, as if they obeyed his every order the three trolls stopped in their tracks. "**On your knees**." The blond mage then ordered, and instantly, the three giants dropped down to their knees on the floor.

"I'm going to give you a chance to explain yourselves." Naruto said to the three goliaths. "Your actions have been disgusting, but I have only heard the townspeople's side of the story. I'd like to hear yours as well before I make any judgements."

"This is not the first time we have encountered you're kind, boy." The centre 'troll' spoke, to Naruto's surprise. The townspeople had described the 'trolls' as dumb brutes, barely capable of speech, but this giants tone gave an air of intelligence and articulacy.

"Humans. I know the story, humans drove you off your land and into the mountains." Naruto responded quickly, he heard that fact enough times in the village.

"Not humans… Mages." The giant answered, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. The centre giant looked towards Shion still chained to the wall, who had been left speechless by the actions before her. "Her ancestor was a mage, he came here leading a group of ordinary humans. We could never compare to his abilities despite our strength. He threatened our lives, our future in exchange for our land. We had no choice but to accept."

"So is the land you've lost really worth the lives of these humans, most innocent from the ancestors crimes?" Naruto responded with slight anger in his tone, enough to make the giant flinch in fear as the blonde spoke.

"We were waiting for an opportunity to take her, the descendant of the person we hate most as our revenge.#2 The Head Giant spoke, his eyes glancing towards Shion. "But the opportunity didn't come quickly, we couldn't risk letting the town grow to a point we could no longer attack, before mages began to enter the town once again. So every ten days we took a woman. Women are so much more important to a population than men. A man could impregnate ten women at one time, but a woman can never get pregnant ten times at one time."

Naruto let off a heavy sigh, but believed he had a solution for this problem. "Look, you can't stay here hoping for revenge, it will get you nowhere and you will never escape that cycle of hate. Your only chance is to leave this area." He suggested bluntly. "Far away from here is a large field, large enough to habitat your tribe's physical and population size. It is secluded by deep, heavy forestry. No one will discover you there, but if you stay here and terrorize this village. I will return and use force, similarly, should anyone ever terrorize your tribe again, you need only find me. I will protect you, and that's a promise."

The Head 'Troll' looked up to the blond mage, before nodding. "Very well, we shall leave." He knew he had been beaten. The Head Giant stood up with his companions. "You are different from the others." The Giant spoke one last time. "Your abilities hold very dark potential, yet you try to strive in the light. You will never master your abilities unless you create the willpower to use them accordingly."

"I have mastered my abilities." Naruto replied as the giants left. "To the point that Disphoria can no longer affect me, that is control over magic."

Once the giants had left he turned to the girl still chained onto the wall, she had remained silent the entire time. "I believe that your town misses you." He said as he helped her down.

A faint red grew across her cheek, never before had she seen anything like what had just happened before her eyes. With no fear, no raise of his hand, this boy defeated the trolls with words alone, and that strange ability he possessed. He was something like she had never seen before. "Yeah…" She responded to his comment. "Take me back…"

* * *

The townspeople erupted in cheers upon Naruto and the Lady Shion coming into sight. Screams of gratitude drilled into Naruto ears as he walked through the crowd with Shion, the townspeople yelled their thanks to Naruto, yelling about a life debt to him and asking if he would stay with them in the town, Shion herself lead him back towards the temple where he started his new and now completed mini journey.

Shion turned sharply to face him once they had entered the privacy of the temple, removing the High Priest, Nuns and other members of the temple as well, leaving the two of them completely alone.

"I owe you my thanks," Shion spoke first, a small smile gracing her face. "As well as my apologies, I misjudged you and doubted you. I believed you were walking to your death when you entered that cave, but you saved me, something that cannot be easily forgotten."

Suddenly a faint blush struck her cheeks, no longer able to meet him in the eye she continued speaking before Naruto had a chance to utter anything. "You know, there is no mage residing in this town other than I. Yet my abilities are not the combat type, we need someone to protect us, someone strong. I need someone like you, Naruto, to protect the town and _I_, to care for the town and _I_. To love the town and _I_. It is not much, but I can offer you the highest position in the town, as its ruling monarch." Shion offered, her hand slyly taking his without Naruto even noticing, she entwined her fingers in Naruto's, and stared him deep into the eyes. "But only if you stay."

"I'm sorry…" The blond mage responded, withdrawing his hand away from the girl. It hurt him to see the pain in her eyes at his answer. He answered quickly, because there was no doubt in his mind, he couldn't be held back again. "I have to find myself before I can guide others. I need to find my father."

"Very well, Naruto." Shion smiled weakly, her eyes betraying the smile. "I shall help you locate him."

"How will you do that?" Naruto asked, interested at the fact he might finally see the magic she possesses.

"Precognition." She responded bluntly. "I'm going to look into your future, if in your destiny you are to meet your father again. I shall see when and where it is. But I must delve into your past to know what I am looking for."

"That's amazing…" Naruto stood in absolute wonder, this magic of hers dwarfed his in comparison. "My father's name is Cyclione."

Shion nodded, placing her hands on his shoulders, before pulling him tight into her without warning. Her lips met his with a soft force. Her eyes were closed at first, before they shot open, glowing violet lights spiralling around in them.

She saw a green scaled Dragon, and a young Naruto with the dragon, happily referring to it as Cyclione. Before everything faded. Only a bright white light remained, and a silhouette, a small animal with furry ears and a long tail, riding on majestic angel like wings.

She pulled herself away from him, her eyes wide with knowledge. "Is that how you do it?" She was snapped out of her trance by Naruto's voice. "Do you always have to kiss them to read their futures?"

"No." She replied cheekily and honestly, a red tint once again on her cheeks. "I usually just read it from touching the palms of their hands."

Naruto's eyes widened as a blush fell onto his face as well, sheepishly he scratched the back of his head. "So what did you find out?"

Her eyes fell to sadness. "I saw nothing of Cyclione in your future." Shion answered, paining her heart when Naruto's face fell. "But that is because Cyclione is a Dragon." She added to Naruto's optimism. "Dragons are far beyond my magic, I can't see them in the future at all. They've blocked themselves from this world. However, I did see something. A cat, flying on angel's wings. They are somehow connected to the Dragons, I'm sure of it."

Naruto's brow furrowed with what appeared to be anger, his eyes showing that in his head, his thoughts raced back to certain events and days.

Naruto himself looked down towards the floor, a cat with wings, his mind instantly went to that familiar blue cat standing next to a rosy haired mage, both printed with the insignia of his former guild. "Happy…"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that was painful to write, I can honestly say I won't enjoy writing this story for a long time, but I've planned it out, so I'll be looking forward to the best parts, which actually shouldn't take to long to begin considering the plot line for this story.

The next update will be after 3rd/09/2012, just 4 more story's to update for my aniversary!


End file.
